Samsara: Game of the Gods
by DiLost
Summary: Naruto wished he listened to the Paths and Rikudō when they told him not to enter the forest. Now he was stuck in another world, playing a twisted Game with a little girl. He sighed, "...what did I do to deserve this?" Sequel to Samsara. Chapters starting from chapter 7 has been revised.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : Naruto wished he listened to the Paths and Rikudō when they told him not to enter the forest. Now he was stuck in another world, playing a game with a girl with power comparable to a God. He sighed, "...what did I do to deserve this?"**

**This chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

* * *

**Samsara: Game of The Gods**

**Chapter 1 The Game**

The God roared as It was pulled to the sky.

**"We Will Not Die! We Will Not Accept This!"** It shouted.

"Give up, We have won. _**Zoka Sanshin: Yomi**_!" the Traitor shouted.

As chains began to cover It, It roared and with the last of It's energy, It sent one of It's tail away.

**"Our Other! Avenge Us!"** it shouted as the chain safely locked It in a massive sphere.

* * *

The tails appeared and slammed into a forest.

Then it began to transform, slowly forming a little girl looked to be about ten. She had long white hair and one visible red eye.

She blinked as She looked around. "...?" She did not know how to speak, She did not remember how.

Then when She saw a sphere moving through the sky, She remembered.

"We are God. We were killed by that Mortal God again."

Why was She killed? What were They doing again?

"The Mortal God said that He won. Were We playing a game?"

"A Game?" She thought for a moment.

Yeah, They were playing a Game.

That Mortal God was supposed to be Her Servant. He was supposed to bring Her toys. But He took a liking with one of the toy and fought with Her.

"Toy, bad!" She came into conclusion. If a toy could turn Her Servant against her, then She doesn't want a toy anymore.

Then He came to Her home and played with Her.

He beat Her in the Game and She was locked away.

"We don't want to be locked away..." She muttered. Her Servant was mean.

But that couldn't be it. She won't make a meanie Her Servant, right? That means, the Mortal God must be a good guy.

"...it's the toys fault for taking Him away," She came into conclusion. She nodded, that must be right.

That's true. In Their second game, He protected many toys from Her Game.

Then They played again. She lost again but She gave birth to Her and ask Her to avenge Her.

"What does avenge means?" She tilted Her in confusion.

She remembered it as 'paying back' for something.

"So, We ask Us to win a Game?" She asked Herself.

That seems to be correct but not all of it. What else could the Other Her want?

"She want Us to get Mortal God back?" that might be it. She wanted Her to save the Mortal God from the toys.

"But how?" She began to pout as She thought for a moment.

Then She knew the answer. "Maybe We can play somewhere where the toys are good?"

With that in mind, she began her journey to find the Mortal God.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto walked towards the forest.

"...in the end, I decided to come here," he commented.

_'You know Tendō, when we gave an advice, we expect you to follow it,'_ Gedō commented.

Naruto sighed, "I cannot help it. The presence feels too similar with the One Eyed God. I am curious."

_'Just be careful, okay? Our Eyes haven't recovered yet.'_

That is true. Six of the Nine tomoe had returned but he still lacked the Highest Ones.

"...still nine months away from now, huh?" Naruto sighed as he entered the forest.

* * *

Naruto blinked when he sensed the presence near him.

"...I do not see anything around," he commented as he looked around him.

"Ah! It's the Mortal God!" he heard a voice and turned towards the sky.

He saw a little girl with white hair jumping from a tree branch towards him.

Scratch that, a naked little girl jumping towards him.

Still stunned, Naruto reflexively caught her.

"Yay! Mortal God is a good guy after all!" the girl giggled as she shouted.

"...who are you?" Naruto asked as he looked away from the girl, trying to avoid looking at her naked body. "Why are you calling me that?"

Then she thought, "...umm, We are... Who are We? We don't have name, We think," she said while tilting her head to the side. "We call You Mortal God because You are Mortal God!" she told him happily.

Naruto blinked, "You have no name? You do not wear clothes too. Maybe you are an orphan but that does not explain why you are calling me Mortal God."

The girl ignored his words, "Mortal God, do You know Our name?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head, "...I do not. I do not believe I have met you before."

She laughed, "what do You mean, Mortal God? You met Us before. This is Our fifth meeting! The first time is when We made You Our Servant, the second when a toy took You away from Us, the third when We played the first time and the fourth is Our second Game! We are born then, You know."

"...fifth? Servant..." Naruto's Eyes widened realizing who is in his hands. "...Hitotsu-no-Kami?" Naruto asked.

She thought for a moment, "that's what You usually call Us! That's not Our name!"

_'Tendō! Her Eyes!'_ Gedō shouted, her voice full of panic.

Naruto turned towards the girl and for the first time, he saw her Eyes.

The White Eyes of God met the Red Eyes of God.

Naruto froze.

* * *

"Hey, Mortal God why are You staring at Us?"

Her Servant said nothing, merely staring at the space where She used to stand.

She pouted, Her Servant is a meanie again!

This must be because of the evil toys.

"We will save You, Mortal God!" Her eyes began to glow.

Then the playground disappeared. Time and Space bent to Her Will and They reached a new playground.

* * *

Naruto snapped out of his shock when the girl's Eyes began to glow.

He summoned his chakra in preparation for a fight but all he saw was the world disappearing and reappearing again.

"...what did you do?" Naruto asked her.

She grinned, "We saved You away from the evil toys, Mortal God!"

"...evil toys?" the toys meant humans. Evil? What does the girl mean?

"Yeah, they took You away from Us. So they must be evil!"

Naruto blinked at the logic. Apparently she believed that humans are evil. Then she took him away from the other humans.

"...but, I still sense their chakra." No wait, now that he thought about it, he did not sense Itachi-sama in the Hokage Tower. He did not sense his mother and Fū. Most importantly, he did not sense Yuya.

"Where did they go?!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed the girl's neck.

The girl laughed happily, "do You want to play again so soon, Mortal God?"

_'Tendō be careful!'_ Gedō advised him when she felt the girl's chakra rising.

Naruto froze. To this girl, playing meant fighting and he knew that if he fought the girl now, he could be defeated.

Against this monster in front of him, defeat meant death.

He released his grip, "...let me ask again. Where are we? Where did the people go?"

The girl smiled, "We are in a new place! We are in a playground where the toys aren't bad!"

"...playground where the toys are not bad?" Naruto tried to translate that sentence. "...are we in another world?"

While to most people that would sound unbelievable, he knew that it was an easy task for the Hitotsu-no-Kami. Even Amatsu-Mikaboshi is a gateway between worlds.

The question was, How could he return?

Then the girl grinned, "Mortal God, let's play another Game! If We win, You'll be Our Servant again!" she declared.

Being the God's servant again? Naruto wished he could shout at the girl but he knew that would be counterproductive. Naruto frowned, "and if I win?" at least he should be able to make a condition where he could return if he won.

The girl thought for a moment, "how about We be Your Servant?" she nodded to herself. "That's fair, right?"

Naruto sighed, he doubted he could change the girl mind. However, fighting might result in his defeat and he could not return to his world. At least, not without the girl's help.

If he won, then the girl would be his servant and so, he could command her to return him to his world. He thought about Tayuya and his mother.

...the problem is, could he win? Three months had passed since he fought Ama-no-Hitotsu-no-Kami. Six of the Nine had returned but the Highest Ones had not.

_'...if I lose the 'game' as she put it, I will not be able to return back home.'_

_"Patience is a virtue, Naruto-kun," Itachi told him once._

Risking his fate simply because he was impatient would not do. No other choice then.

"...alright, We will fight in nine months," Naruto declared.

The girl blinked, "what's a month? Is it something tasty?"

Naruto thought for a moment. This girl seemed to be quite innocent. Twisted but innocent. He doubted it was an act and so, "come with me. I will tell you when I want to start our Game."

_'Tendō! Are you crazy?!'_ Gedō asked.

_'This will allow us to watch over her. Besides... I do not believe we have any other choice...' _the girl's behavior seemed to indicate that she knew nothing about the world. If left alone, she could cause trouble.

Then Naruto added, "also, you have to be a good girl and do what I say, alright? If you disobey me, we will not play another Game."

The girl seemed to be scared at the prospect of not playing another game. She nodded rapidly.

"And then, you need a name," Naruto told her. The girl blinked. Naruto continued, "if you do not have a name, you are a bad girl. And bad girl will not be allowed to play Game." In actuality Naruto was already planning on creating false identities in this world.

The girl pouted while thinking. If she was not a God who tried to kill him multiple times, Naruto would have called the sight cute.

"I dunno!" she declared. "Mortal God, give Us a name!" she yelled as she jumped up and down. "If We don't have a name We can't play."

Naruto thought for a moment, "...alright. I will name you, let us see... you gave me the Samsara Eyes long ago."

"What's a Rinnegan?" she asked not knowing how humans referred her Eyes. But then she grinned. "That's it! Mortal God! Rinne!"

Naruto shook his head, "Rinne is not an usual name. How about we shorten it into Rin?"

The girl, Rin nodded. "Rin! We are Rin!"

"...as for me, I suppose I need a name in this world. In case that this world Naruto exist..." Naruto muttered.

_'Tendō!'_ Gedō immediately shouted.

Naruto nodded, "Rin, call me Tendō from now on." Rin blinked in confusion but nodded.

"We are Rin, Mortal God is Tendō!" she repeated.

And thus, the journey of Tendō, his Paths and Rin in another world began.

_'Nine months without seeing Yuya and mother...'_ Naruto frowned._ '...what did I do to deserve this?' _killing a God actually. Not that he cared.

* * *

In the original world, Tayuya froze.

"...Ruto's chakra disappeared..."

She immediately ran towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

**Hmm... I guess that's the first chapter.**

**I hope you all like 'Rin' here.**

**Tayuya will come to the other world in later chapters.**

**As for the pairing, Tayuya will still be with Naruto of course. But I am thinking of adding Gedō to the mix.**

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : Naruto wished he listened to the Paths and Rikudō when they told him not to enter the forest. Now he was stuck in another world, playing a game with a girl with power comparable to a God. He sighed, "...what did I do to deserve this?"**

**This chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

**Review Responses:**

**DruidFWY: She does seems similar to Illya, doesn't she? For Juubi, that's a secret. The Game will start when Naruto's Eyes have recovered. For the canon interaction, it will start after the game. Seeing as the game will start just before Naruto graduates. I like Ged****ō too.**  


******review provider: Thanks, I like her too.**

******kravenmato: Haha, thanks, I'll do my best.**

******iornside8710: Thanks. It was my original idea, some of them came from the teachings of Samsara in Buddhism, though. As for the Nine Gods, they came from Shinto teachings. Hmm... your comment about Ged****ō is noted. Though it won't be a harem. More like rivalry between Yuya and Ged****ō to see who can get Naruto.**

**************Dragonskyt: Canon actually. Well, mostly canon because Samsara Naruto's existence there will change things.**

**************Balmung-1993: Thanks.**

**************RefleR: She won't. Gedō is simply taking an aggressive stance here.**

**************imsabbel: Now that would imply that Naruto's enemies are the people in other world, aye? Don't worry. He has more enemies than that. Insanely strong ones, literally.**

**************Heh: Gedō will join the pairing actually. Tayuya will come because if she doesn't Naruto will be (In Gedō's words) 'like a lost puppy'. As for how, well you'll see later.**

**************Abdullahsaurus: Thanks.**

**************Futon Lord: After three years timeskip perhaps? She is too young for now.**

**************Fuyuhara Sora: Thanks.**

**************Maleivius: Thanks, glad you approve.**

**************Rothwell: First, Naruto doesn't know that Rin is just 1 tail of Hitotsu-no-Kami. All he knew is that she is someone with the same Eyes as It. Second, he would rather not risk his chances of coming home simply because he is impatient.**

**************thinker1234: Thanks.**

**************hizashi11: Thanks.**

**************nxkris: Hahaha, yeah, that's the theme of the first arc. Second arc will be Naruto and 'enemies' interfering with canon. And yes, the 'enemies' are stronger than Naruto.**

**************TheHokageNaruto: No need to worry. This is not a harem story or anything like that. Gedō is just taking an aggressive stance instead of a passive one she took in the first story.**

**************8Swords: Hahaha I like Rin too. Why yes, I am a Bastard and Evil! Bow before my Badassness (Uchiha Style).**

**************A simple fool: Unfortunately this chapter focus on the differences and them establishing their place. Rin's antics will start from next chapter.**

**************SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Why? I thought having a name from 'Rin'negan would be appropriate.**

**************velial13: Canon, well mostly canon. As for the pairing... this is not a harem story. It's just that Gedō will be more aggressive than in Samsara where she simply waited inside Naruto's soul.**

**************Zelga Lim Li: Hahaha, thanks. Glad you like Rin.**

**************codyskater31: What do you think it is? Thanks.**

**************Battle neurosis: Using Rin's childish logic. The toys (AKA Humans) in Samsara world caused her Servant (Rikud****************ō and technically Naruto) to betray her. So she deemed them as bad. She sent herself and Naruto to another world where she think the toys are good.**

* * *

**Samsara: Game of The Gods**

**Chapter 2 Differences**

Naruto sat on a tree branch while staring at the moon.

A month had passed since his arrival to the new world. Now, he could state with confidence that he had made up his mind.

"...this world is annoying," he declared.

"Is that what you believe, Master?" a man with blond hair and Eyes of God asked.

"Shuradō," Naruto nodded in greeting.

After he and Rin arrived in this world, he summoned his Paths, except Gedō and Rikudō, in their respective bodies.

He ordered them to explore the lands and find out the differences between their and this world.

A week later, they returned with their reports.

First, most of the major villages are the same, except for Konohagakure.

It appears that the divergences began from Kurama's attack to Konoha eleven years ago. He remembered the words he uttered the moment they reported that.

"...so, father failed."

It was a statement full of resignation. For a simple fact, Kurama attacking Konoha meant that his mother died. Part of him was angry but he knew that the Kushina in this world was not his mother.

"...the task to avenge her should fall to this world's Uzumaki Naruto."

The second change, Namikaze Minato's death to seal Kurama inside his other self.

A laughable 'secret' maintained by Konoha. Even a fool would realize that Uzumaki Naruto is a jinchūriki the moment they see how the boy is treated.

He remembered how he came to Konoha, curious about his other who became a vessel.

* * *

_Tendō watched as Naruto trained in an empty training ground.  
_

_"Accuracy, slightly below average," he could see mistakes in the way the boy threw his kunai._

_"...taijutsu, bad," that could be explained by him not having any teacher. He supposed he could not blame his other._

_"...ninjutsu?" he watched as Naruto failed to summon a clone. "Chakra overload. A similar problem mother had." Not a problem, he simply need to learn technique that did not need chakra control. "Might be a good ninjutsu user if trained correctly."_

_"Genjutsu? There is no need to check, impossible." With the amount of chakra Naruto had, genjutsu was impossible._

_"...how about his physical strength?" not bad for someone who ate only ramen. "...the Body saved him," he concluded. The Sage's Body was the only thing keeping Naruto from illness. And perhaps, Kurama._

_"Intelligence?" this part is something that Tendō hated. "Abysmal." This boy simply had no interest in reading. For someone who loves reading books such as him, this is pathetic. When he investigated the boy's apartment, he could see expensive books that Shuradō told him was given by Sarutobi Hiruzen._

_The boy never read them. Even though the books contained chakra control exercises, basic elemental jutsu, simple knowledge of chakra. Everything that could help him in the shinobi life._

_Whenever there was a class in the academy, he would be sent out of the class. Either out of prejudice or because of the boy's own doing._

_"He should at least eavesdrop the class or read the books..." __Tendō muttered._

_"...personality?" the boy was a fool. He chased an impossible dream with a foolish reason. "...becoming a Hokage, huh?" he could not blame the boy for that. When he was young he wanted to become the Hokage for the sake of surpassing his father. Though, the boy's reason... "For the villagers to approve him?"_

_To put it simply, it is a bad reason. To start with, it is impossible for someone who is not approved by the village to become a Hokage. Second, even if by some miracle he became a Hokage, that would not change anything. Did this boy even know about the civil war in Kirigakure? That is a proof that a Kage could be hated._

_For his positive personality, the boy never gave up. A good trait he must admit. However, the boy never actually looked at himself and see his faults. He simply tried and tried, never trying to change himself._

_The greatest problem is... he is too forgiving, too naive, too optimistic. He had yet to see the boy hating anyone. The boy cried, the boy glared but he did not sense any hatred._

_"...weak, childish," he concluded._

_Without a good teacher, this boy would be doomed to fail another year. No, even with a good teacher, the boy would not grow like he should._

_"...but, he has potential."_

_He had potentials. Massive chakra reserves, the attitude to never give up, strong body even with how he lead his life._

_The boy's chakra reserves, by the Gods, it is beyond human. Even now, his chakra is already growing to match his mother. In a year or so, it would surpass his mother and Kisame._

_"...insane..." he muttered. By his calculation, he himself had about Shukaku's chakra. His mother and Kisame had Matatabi's amount. This boy would reach his level in about half a year. Even now, the boy had about three times chakra as Kakashi._

_"Gai-san would be the best teacher for him," he concluded. The jōnin was able to turn Lee into such great shinobi. It would be easy for him to train Naruto. Even if Gai is not a ninjutsu master like Kakashi, he should be able to acquire several scrolls from stores or library."...and yet, I doubt he will be able to pass this year."_

_He had seen Neji-san, Lee-senpai and Tenten-san in another class. If everything went the same way as his world, "...then Gai-san will pick that team."_

_He sighed and shook his head._

_"...I wonder... is it better for him to end up like the other vessels?"_

_Looking at Naruto trying to make another bunshin even though he was tired, he chuckled._

_"...I will see what he can do next month."_

_He entertained the thought of teaching the boy but then shook his head. "...a mismatch. Elemental manipulations in my level would require high chakra control. Something that he could not possibly have. My strongest techniques all came from Samsara or Gods. I am not suited for him."_

_He watched as the boy failed again, his bunshin exploding._

_"...if he failed another year, I suppose I can lend him a hand. Indirectly, though."_

_According to Shuradō, Naruto already failed the graduation test twice. If Naruto failed one more time, then he had to interfere._

_Failing four times in a row was not something he wished to associate with his name._

* * *

"...the boy is pathetic, the potential is there but he cannot use it," he told Shuradō after he returned back to their tent.

Which reminds him, another difference is the Uchiha Clan.

When he heard that they were massacred by Itachi, he blinked.

"...what?" he remembered asking Ningendō in disbelief.

After talking with the others, they came into conclusion that Itachi killed the clan because they planned to rebel.

Unlike in the original world where the rebellion was planned only by certain members of the clan, here the clan was unjustly resented because of Kurama's attack and so they planned to rebel.

_'Another sacrifice for the good of Konoha, eh? Itachi-sama?'_

With Itachi known as a criminal, the position of Hokage is held by Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"...a powerful and wise shinobi in his prime." And yet, "now is simply another weakling."

Perhaps he was being too harsh. However, the fact that he allowed Naruto to live in such conditions showed how he was too kind to the village.

"A Hokage does not lead. A Hokage rules the village," Itachi-sama told him that long ago.

Then, Tsunade-sama is not in Konoha. It seemed that she left Konoha and began to wander around.

"...Jiraiya-sama is gone too. That explains why other Naruto is alone," Naruto said with a frown. "...what reason could they possibly have?"

Another difference is... "Orochi..."

Here, Orochimaru is a missing-nin who truly betrayed the village instead of acting as a spy. Shuradō who went to check Otogakure reported that Orochimaru is the leader of that village.

"...that means Orochi is my enemy. And Yuya..."

He did not want that. Even if he are not the same people he knew, he would rather not fight them.

Wait, enemies? Why is he treating them as enemies? He did not owe loyalty to anyone in this world.

He would rather just observe this world._ '...that's kind of boring, isn't it Tendō?'_ Gedō asked.

Naruto sighed, "...fighting against a God three months ago and doing it again in eight months from now is enough excitement for me."

There are two paths he could take.

One, he could join with an existing village. Two, he could remain an unknown by staying out of sight.

"I would rather not hide. There is no reason to. Now, if I plan to join a village, where should I go? Major villages? No, they have too many problems."

That meant, minor villages. That suited his plan just fine.

"...seems like I will go to Takigakure. Shuradō prepare our supplies." The Path nodded and disappeared in a flash of yellow.

...as impressive as ever. Once he acquired a Hiraishin kunai from his mother, Shuradō immediately replicated it perfectly.

Though, the technique can only be used by Shuradō.

"Mortal God!" he heard a yell and turned towards the source of the voice.

Rin was floating behind him, wearing a smile that would melt anyone's heart. Well... anyone who did not know that she is a God anyway.

"...why are you here?" Naruto asked her. "I believe I told Ningendō to play with you."

"Sorry Tendō. She wants to talk with you," a silver haired man told him. The body of Senju Tobirama.

"...Ningendō, help Shuradō pack."

The Path grinned and nodded. He dashed towards their tent with a water slide.

Naruto sighed, "...wasting chakra like usual, I see..."

"Hey Mortal God, what are We going to do?" Rin asked.

"...call me, Tendō," Naruto told her. "For now, we will watch the situation."

"Watch? Not play?" Rin asked, her eyes dropping.

"...if something happens, then I will let you play," Naruto told her.

He almost wished that bandits would attack them. That would give him a chance to see her power.

"Okay!" she nodded with a smile. Then she began to sing as she floated away.

"Lyrical! Magical! Kill them all!"

Naruto sighed. "...such a troublesome child..." but he smiled. It had only been a month but Rin had already wormed her way through his and his Paths heart. He was sure that Shuradō and Ningendō thought her as their daughter. Jigokudō as little princess, Chikushōdō as friend, Gedō and him thought her as little sister.

...as for Rikudō though... _'We do not trust her.'_

The way she managed to get close to him so quickly reminded him of his lover. Thinking about her always made him depressed... he sighed and turned towards the moon, "...Yuya..."

* * *

The next day, Naruto, the Paths and Rin gathered at the gate of Takigakure. Each of them are wearing special contact lens that Shuradō made to hid the Eyes of God.

The Paths had the same eyes as their bodies originally had. While, he, to avoid association with the other Naruto, chose a red lens. Rin also wore the red lens as she said they looked pretty.

"Halt! Identify yourselves," the guards said as they stopped.

Naruto sighed. Time to start their act.

Shuradō spoke, "greetings, honored shinobi. My name is Asura. I am a blacksmith travelling through the land. These are my companions. Gin, the shinobi I am hiring to protect me." Ningendō waved. "and his brother, Shiro." Jigokudō who is using Kimimaro's body watched them without blinking.

Gakidō did not come out for the obvious reason. Chikushōdō cannot come out because his body is Kisame's and that would be difficult to explain.

"What about those two?" the guards asked as they were scanned for chakra.

Of course it failed. Any techniques shinobi would use to scan their chakra would be useless. The Paths are dead bodies. He himself had enough control to keep his chakra level low. Rin...

Well, she is immune against most mortal techniques.

Shuradō, or Asura nodded, "these two are my adopted children. Tendō and Rin. We are planning on staying in Takigakure for a while. As an introduction, please hand this over to your leader."

Asura handed them an armor. One of the guard warily took it. Then he blinked. "This armor is so light!" he shouted.

"Why don't you have a chakra?" the shinobi who are scanning their chakra asked Ningendō.

Gin smiled, "that's because I am wearing this armor," Gin pointed to the armor. It was a lie. While the armor could hid chakra, Gin's chakra could not be sensed because he is using a dead body. Normal chakra sensing technique would be useless.

The shinobi blinked.

Asura nodded, "indeed. That armor is a special chakra armor I made. The wearer can channel chakra into it and it will create a small barrier around the wearer. Depending on the chakra placed in it, it could deflect even an A-rank jutsu. And as you can see, it hid the user's chakra."

The guard seemed impressed but a little hesitant. "We will take it to Shibuki-sama."

_'...Shuradō, who is this Shibuki?'_ Naruto asked the Path.

_'I believe he is the son of the previous leader, Master. He is rather cowardly but loved by everyone. It would be easy to manipulate him.'_

Naruto closed his Eyes and sighed, _'...make sure he trust us. Also, convince him so that Rin and I can join a genin team here. If possible, make sure that Ningendō is the teacher.'_

'I will do my best, Master.'

After a few moments, a young man walked out from the gate.

"H-Hello, I am Shibuki," the man bowed.

Asura, Gin and Tendō bowed back. Rin just blinked in confusion while Shiro ignored the man. Shiro, or Jigokudō would not bow to anyone other than Naruto.

"Did you make this armor?" Shibuki asked as he stared at the armor with undisguised awe.

Asura smiled proudly and began to explain about the armor.

Tendō sighed, "...this will be long." Once Shuradō began to talk about his creation, he could go on for days. Current record is explaining Hiraishin to him, which took three days.

* * *

After Gin cut off Asura's speech by saying that Tendō and Rin are tired, they were taken to an inn.

"...Shuradō, I leave the rest to you," Tendō told his most trusted Path.

Asura bowed, "yes, Master," then he left to talk with Shibuki again.

"...Rin, let us sleep. We will explore the village tomorrow," Tendō told Rin who looked around the room with sparkles in her eyes. _'...did that contact lens Shuradō made include sparkles?'_

_'Tendō, can't you give me a body already?'_ Gedō asked, appearing as an ethereal body when Tendō laid down on his bed.

"Ah! It's the girl Mortal God!" Rin shouted happily and tried to tackle Gedō.

Of course she failed and went through the Outer One.

"...Rin, sleep. As for you, Gedō. I told you, you can have any body except her," Tendō told his sister.

Gedō glared, _'but she is not your lover here! She is just another stranger! For all you know, she might already have a boyfriend!'_

"...you may not take Tayuya's body. That is my decision," Tendō told her as he closed his Eyes.

_'...boyfriend, huh?'_ What if that was true? What if the Yuya here had a boyfriend?

While he had no plans to chase another girl, even if she is another Yuya, seeing Yuya's other with another man would be painful...

* * *

After Naruto was asleep, 'his' Eyes opened again.

_'Shuradō, come!'_ 'he' shouted.

Asura immediately appeared near 'him' in a yellow flash.

"Yes, lady Gedō?" he asked as he bowed. While Shuradō usually would not obey anyone other than Tendō, Gedō is a special case.

"Let me borrow your body for a while," Gedō told the Second Realm.

Asura blinked, "may I ask why?"

"I will take her body," 'he' declared.

"...Master will not like this," Asura declared.

'He' laughed, "come now, Second. Have you forgotten how he acted three months ago? How about recently? Two weeks ago? He was like a lost puppy without her. Trust me, it's better that I use that girl's body rather than him seeing her acting cold towards him."

Asura said nothing.

"You do know what is the best for my brother, don't you?" Gedō asked.

Asura bowed, "...everything I do, is for Master's sake."

Gedō smirked, "good, let's go then. To Otogakure."

Gedō laid back down on the bed and transferred her soul to Asura.

When the two were gone, Tendō opened his Eyes.

"...why did I not stop them?" he asked himself.

He wished he could say that was because he trust the two. Because he knew that the Shuradō and Gedō wants what is the best for him.

But he knew the truth. Perhaps deep inside him, he prefers to have Yuya's other's body being used by Gedō rather than another Yuya who would ignore him.

"Rikudō, I am selfish, am I not?" he asked the Sage.

_'...no, Son of Man. You are merely acting, human,'_ the Sage told him. _'We would rather see Our Salvation dead rather than seeing her in another man's hand.'_

"Seems like we really are alike. We both are a cruel and selfish man."

Rikudō said nothing.

Then he felt small hands grabbing his right arm.

"Mortal God is not a meanie," Rin declared.

Naruto laughed, "...if only you realize how mistaken your words are..."

He watched as Rin closed her Eyes. She started to snore lightly. He wondered, _'...is she really asleep? Or merely pretending to be asleep?'_

He sighed and closed his Eyes, returning to slumber once more.

* * *

The next day, he woke up feeling his head on someone's lap.

"...so you did it after all, Gedō?" Tendō asked his sister with a sigh. The fact that Gedō is here meant that this world Yuya had...

He shook his head to avoid thinking about that. Then he stared at his sister. His sister who is now wearing his lover's other's body.

Gedō stroked his head, "...here, she doesn't exist. Here, I can have you all to myself," she muttered almost in daze.

Tendō raised his head and moved away from the Outer One. _'...do not think of this as Tayuya's body. Just pretend that Gedō acquired a body through some miracle.'_

It was surprisingly easy to think that. Even without changing anything, Tayuya was already similar with a member of Uzumaki clan. The only difference was their eyes. And now, with the eyes replaced by the Eyes of God. She looked completely like an Uzumaki.

"...I will not betray her, do you realize that?" he asked Gedō.

Gedō nodded, "...I know. That doesn't mean I'll give up, though. She isn't here, is she? I'll take you away before we return to our world."

Tendō sighed, "Try if you wish. However, I will not make it easy for you."

Then he blinked, "how did Shuradō convince the guards to let you in?" Tendō asked.

Gedō thought for a moment, "he said that he saw me on the road outside the village and took me in."

"...the guards believed that?" Tendō asked in disbelief.

Gedō smirked, "the golds Shuradō gave them probably helped."

Tendō sighed, "...humans."

Their conversation was interrupted when a loud voice cut in.

"Ah! It's the girl Mortal God!" Rin hugged Gedō. "Hey! Mortal God, can We go to the buildings now?!" she asked.

"Call me Tendō, Rin. And it is not called 'buildings'. It is a village."

"I'll join you two," Gedō declared.

Tendō sighed. Spending a day with those two would tire him out. However, seeing their smiling faces he relented.

"...alright, let us go."

* * *

Takigakure is far different from Konohagakure.

In Konohagakure, the location of various stores and restaurants were not organized. For an example, the Ichiraku Ramen is located near the gates of Konoha while the dango store Tayuya frequently visited was at the other end of the village.

In Takigakure, there is a market district which contained every store and restaurant in Taki.

_'...this certainly makes our trip easier,'_ Naruto thought but then as another bag were placed in his hand he sighed, _'...both Yuya and Gedō are the same. Though at least Gedō is buying clothes for the others too.'_

As for money, they were quite well off. After all, Asura really is a blacksmith. Throughout the month, he sold many weapons and armors to the other villages, making him well known by the leaders of the village as the 'Wandering Blacksmith'.

"...do they not have a better title?" Naruto wondered.

Then again, the title the Kage of his world gave him were not much better.

'The Lone Hero'. They gave him that nickname to remember how he fought against Hitotsu-no-Kami alone.

Naruto sighed, "...I prefer the title Jiraiya-sama and Itachi-sama gave me."

'God of Samsara' they called him. Because of his Eyes and because of his ability. Which was ironic now that he thought about it.

"Tendō? You alright, there?" Gedō asked. For a moment, he almost thought that she was Yuya. But the Eyes that wore red contact lens remind him that this was not her.

Naruto shook his head to clear his thought. "...I am fine. Where is Rin?" he asked.

Gedō blinked, "...she isn't with you?"

Naruto's Eyes opened wide and they both cursed at the same time.

_'Shuradō, Ningendō, Jigokudō! Find Rin!'_

* * *

Asura who was talking with Shibuki froze. "My apologies Shibuki-sama, may I be excused?"

Shibuki smiled, "It's fine, we can talk more later."

Asura nodded, "of course. Next time, I will show you the blades I made. I am certain Taki shinobi could benefit from it."

Shibuki nodded, "thank you, Asura-san."

"Gin, Shiro, let us move."

The three began to search for the missing God.

* * *

"Rin! Rin!" Naruto shouted as he ran around the village.

"Where could she be?" Gedō wondered.

"...she is a child. Therefore, she could be anywhere she deemed interesting. Is there anything unique around here?" Naruto wondered.

Then he realized. The village, Takigakure was built around a certain landmark.

"The giant tree..." he immediately ran towards the massive tree at the center of the village. Gedō ran following him.

* * *

When they reached the three, they saw a group of people talking and pointing to the sky.

Naruto followed their fingers and saw Rin walking on top of a branch.

"...she really likes doing that, does she not?" when he met the God a month ago, she was on a branch too.

"Rin!" he shouted, gaining attention from the villagers and Rin. "Come down here!" he shouted.

Rin smiled and nodded, "Um!" then she jumped without hesitation.

Naruto cursed, of course the girl would do that. Even if she most likely could land unharmed, Naruto was afraid that she would make a mistake and injured herself.

He immediately ran towards the falling girl and caught her in his arms.

He flipped in the air and skidded when he landed on the ground. He examined Rin to make sure that there were no injuries. Then he placed Rin on the ground.

"Do not do that again, Rin. Do you know how worried I was?" Naruto asked her. Then he began to lecture her like his mother usually did to him.

"What will happen if you failed to channel your chakra before you landed? What if your concentration wavered? What if you are injured?" Naruto continued to lecture the girl. "Honestly! I should not have let you out of my sight!"

Then he stopped when he realized that tears fell from the girl's eyes.

She began to cry, hugging Gedō who walked towards them. "Mortal God is mad at Us..."

Naruto's mouth closed and opened but no sound came out.

"Tendō, apologize to her..." Gedō told him firmly.

Naruto sighed but nodded. He sat until he was eye-level with Rin. "...I am sorry Rin, I am not angry at you. I am just worried... Do not do that again, okay girl?"

Rin nodded as she sniffled. Naruto patted her head while wiping her tears away with his other hand.

"Good girl..."

* * *

After Naruto, Gedō and Rin met up with the other three, they returned to the inn.

Naruto ordered Gedō to keep Rin company until she was asleep. Then he, Asura, Gin and Shiro sat around a table.

"How is it?" Naruto asked.

"There is no problem. I will talk with Shibuki again tomorrow," Shuradō declared.

Naruto nodded, "Gin?"

"The humans here are weak. In case we have to fight, Shuradō and I should be enough."

"Shiro?"

"While the humans are weak, the village is located in quite an advantageous place. We should make this our base."

Naruto nodded, "have any of you find her?"

The three Paths shook their heads.

"It appears that she is living outside the village, Master."

"...alright. Tomorrow, Gedō, Rin and I will find Fū. Also, Shuradō, make sure that Rin, Gedō and I are in a team. Dismissed."

The Paths nodded and disappeared into their room.

"...I wonder how Yuya and mother are doing?" he wondered.

Eight more months. He wished he could as Rin to return him now but last time he asked her to...

_"No! Rin don't want to! Rin wants to stay here with good Mortal God!"_

No matter how hard he tried to convince the girl that he would not be a 'meanie' even after returning to his world, the girl would not budge.

"...I guess that meant I have to play her Game after all..."

_Time before the Game: Seven Months, Twenty-Nine Days._

* * *

**End of Chapter 2.**

**I think most of you believe that this will be a harem story. That is wrong.**

**GedōxNarutoxTayuya meant that Gedō will take an aggressive stance instead of the passive one she took in Samsara 1.**

**So, Gedō will try her best to steal Naruto from Tayuya because in her logic: "The girl is not here. I can use this chance to take him away."**

**Finally, to recap:**

**Original Name/Body Name/Alias**

**Tendō/Naruto/Tendō**

**Shuradō/Minato/Asura**

**Ningendō/Tobirama/Gin**

**Chikushōdō/Kisame/?**

**Gakidō/Jūgo(For now)/?**

**Jigokud****ō/Kimimaro/Shiro**  


******Ged****ō/Tayuya(Canon)/Ged****ō**

**************Rikud****ō/?/?**

******************Also, can someone here draw me the Eyes of God? If someone can, I would like to ask for permission to use it for the story's image.**

******************Finally, I can tell you that I most likely will not be updating this story on Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and maybe even Friday. I have job and university at those days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : Naruto wished he listened to the Paths and Rikudō when they told him not to enter the forest. Now he was stuck in another world, playing a game with a girl with power comparable to a God. He sighed, "...what did I do to deserve this?"**

**This chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

**Credits to 'The Eye of God' for the story image. Thanks.**

**Review Responses:**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Aye. Quite a surprise, ain't it?**

**DruidFWY: Sent to PM but here's the summary.**

**1. Canon Naruto is male.**

**2. Hmm... he does seems like Gilgamesh. Yeah, everyone loves Rin, except Rikudō but that's understandable.**

**3. Gedō is not as impatient as Tendō. Of course, they are opposites after all.**

**4. Amegakure with Hanzō is attracting too much attention. Takigakure's defense is formidable and Fū is there.**

**5. Hoo... I defined harem as the Arabic meaning... oh well...**

**Guest1: Thanks, I got the picture from 'The Eye of God' but I appreciate the help.**

**kazers: Thanks.**

**Nightmarefire: I like Rin too. Nope, I'm not telling.**

**8Swords: Hahaha, be patient then.**

**The Eye of God: Thanks for the picture!**

**pucflek: I hate them too. Don't worry you are not alone.**

**Jostanos: ...I believe Sharky will be too... obvious. Gakid****ō doesn't need nickname because he will rarely be out.**

******Rothwell: Well, first they are wearing contact lens, so at least their eyes aren't the same. Second, just like how Nagato modified his Paths bodies, so did Naruto. I guess I forgot to mention that. The modifications are just longer/shorter hair though. Canon Jūbi, I already have a reason for the differences between them.**

******hizashi11: Thanks, I got the picture from 'The Eye of God'. I appreciate the offer, though.**

******Battle neurosis: Hahaha, read this chapter then.**

******dregus: Of course, she had hard time just convincing Naruto to use Tayuya's body, how difficult it must be to ask for Kushina's...**

******Dragonskyt: This is one year before canon, so no painted Hokage monument yet.**

******Guest2/3: ...I will assume that you are the same person. First, about the pairing, I doubt I will change it, no offence but making a pairing is an official author's right. Unless I see a reason to change it, I won't.**

******Second, excuse me? Kushina is already dead in canon. And why would I need to kill her in Samsara? She is not even here. For giving Kurama to Naruto (I assume you mean the Samsara one), why? He is strong enough without that, he doesn't need Kurama.**

******Third, even if Rin is just one tail, do not think that she is weak. You will see her power in later chapters.**

******Itachi's aprentice: Thanks, Happy New Year to you too.**

******TheHokageNaruto: Still no Fū for now. Maybe next chapter.**

******thinker1234: Thanks.**

**Fortunately I managed to find some free time to write. So here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Samsara: Game of The Gods**

**Chapter 3 Uzumaki Naruto**

"Why the Hell wouldn't he improve?!" Tendō shouted as he punched a tree. Slipping out of his usual speech pattern.

"Chill, Tendō. What got you so angry?" Gin asked as he and Asura approached their raging Master. Behind them, Rin and Gedō looked towards Tendō in worry.

"...Uzumaki Naruto..." Tendō muttered the name like a curse.

Asura and Gin looked at each other, confused.

"Perhaps you could explain more, Master?"

* * *

_Three weeks after his last visit to the boy, he received report from Shuradō saying that Naruto failed the genin exam, again._

_"Then it seems that I have to train him..." he stated. "...though, how exactly did he turn out like this?" he began to wonder._

'Is it not obvious, Son of Man?'_ Rikud__ō asked._

___"...what do you mean?"_

'Do you sense the Eyes inside him?'

___"...no," now that he thought about it, he saw no indication of Samsara Eyes inside Naruto. "...why not?"_

'Do you remember the differences you listed weeks ago?'___ Tend__ō nodded. _'The differences are merely side effects. The real deviation started hundred years ago. The moment We defeated the God.'

_____"...the moment you defeated It..." there is only one possibility then._

'Correct, the Rikudō of this world was not cursed by the God. You are able to awaken the Samsara easily because We rest within your soul. Without Us, you will not awaken the Samsara.'

_______...the Curse of Samsara was the start of the deviation. "...so, I may turn out like him if you were not cursed..."_

_______Tend__ō sighed, no use in thinking about what-if. He should train the boy for now._

_At first, he tried to do it indirectly. He made two shadow clones and transformed them into two genins he saw in Takigakure._

_He made them talk loudly about chakra control and tree walking. He made sure to do it when Naruto was within earshot._

_"...that should be enough," he nodded to himself._

_However, even though the boy learned the basic of tree walking from the clones, he still could not improve._

_A step on a tree and the Uzumaki was blasted away. Naruto shouted in frustration but tried again._

_After his third tries, Tendō gave up any notion of stealth and approached him._

_"Control your emotions, lower your chakra. Right now, the amount of chakra you are using is too much. You will never learn tree-walking like this."_

_Naruto turned towards the newcomer in surprise. He was a boy with short blond hair similar to his and red eyes. The boy's eyes seemed to stare through him with cold indifference. He hated it. He hated those eyes.  
_

_Watching surprise and suspicion in Naruto's eyes, Tendō nodded in approval._

_"There is no need to glare like that. I am just passing through," Tendō told the boy. "I thought I should give some advice to my junior. Here, look." Tendō began to walk towards a tree._

_Naruto continued to watch him warily. The wary turned into surprise as Tendō walked on the tree vertically and sat on a branch._

_"...come, I have some free time today. I will train you."_

_Naruto looked at him hesitantly but nodded. The stranger's eyes seemed different from before. It was more, friendly. Though it still had the cold feeling in it. He tried to ran to the tree._

_Tendō sighed as Naruto was blasted away for the fourth time. "Kid, do not run. Just walk. Also, did you not hear what I told you? Do not use too much chakra."_

_Naruto muttered an answer. Tendō raised an eyebrow, "I cannot hear your answer."_

_"I don't know how!" Naruto shouted._

_Tendō blinked, "excuse me?"_

_"I don't know how to change my chakra size!"_

_Tendō sighed. He should have known. "First, it is not chakra size. Chakra size would imply your chakra reserves. The one you need to adjust or 'change' as you put it, is your chakra output. As for how to change it..."_

_He jumped from the branch and walked towards Naruto._

_"Put your hands into a ram seal," he told the boy._

_Naruto's face scrunched in concentration as he tried to remember which one was the ram seal._

_"...this one," Tendō showed him and Naruto followed. "Good. Now, charge your chakra."_

_Naruto did and instantly Tendō felt pressure around him. "Stop. That was too much, just do it slowly. Relax, no need to be hasty."_

_Naruto tried again. This time, the pressure was less than before but still too much for tree walking._

_"...lower it again," Tendō told him._

_When Naruto did so, Tendō nodded. "It is barely low enough for tree walking but it should be enough. Now, try again with this amount of chakra."_

_Naruto tried to walk on the tree. His eyes widened in surprise when he was not blasted away._

_Tendō watched as Naruto walked three steps before falling._

_"Acceptable. Try it again. Adjust your chakra output as you need."_

_After ten minutes, Naruto managed to reach the lowest branch on the tree._

_"Yatta!" he shouted happily, losing control of his chakra as he did so. He was blasted away._

_"_**Banshō Ten'in**_," Tendō muttered as he pointed towards the flying Naruto._

_Naruto was immediately dragged back to the ground._

_"...do not be easily satisfied by success. You should be vigilant," seeing Naruto's eyes blinking in confusion, he fixed his words, "you should be cautious, be watchful."_

_Naruto nodded, then he grinned, "that jutsu was so cool!" Tendō raised an eyebrow. "The one you did to save me! Can you teach me?!" he asked with a grin._

_Tendō shook his head, "...unfortunately this technique is made for my clan. I cannot teach it to anyone."_

_Naruto deflated, his disappointment clear in his eyes.  
_

_"However, I can teach you many other things. Do you always train here?" Tend__ō asked._

___Naruto nodded, "yeah, no one use this place in nighttime."_

___Tend__ō sighed, "with a good reason. During the night, most shinobi are resting for their missions. However, if someone found you here, it could cause trouble. Come I will take you to a better place to train. No one uses it, even during the day."_

_____Naruto blinked, he wondered if this person planned to trick him like some others. But he seemed like he is a good guy, just a bit confusing. And cold. But he noticed that it was different from the coldness he felt from the villagers. It seemed that this guy is just naturally like that._

_____Seeing Naruto following him, Tend__ō _smiled.

* * *

_____Tend__ō stopped at the training ground near the Uzumaki House. He noted that the house was kept in a rather good state. _'...perhaps the Hokage or Jiraiya did it for Naruto.'

_______"Here," he pointed to the forest. "No one use this place."_

_______Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "Why not?"_

_______Tend__ō thought about how he should answer it, "...because it is a clan's training ground." Hearing that Naruto grew worried. "Do not worry. I am a clan member." _'...and so are you.'

_________Naruto grinned, "so I can train here?"_

_________Tend__ō nodded, "during the day, I am usually away, so I suppose you can use this place. I will try to visit you when I can. If someone see you using this place just say, 'The son of Kushina allowed me to use this place.'"_

___________That would cause some interesting reactions. Especially from the Hokage, Kakashi and Jiraiya._

___________"Son of Kushina? Is that your mom's name?" Naruto asked, a bit jealous. He didn't even knew his mother's name._

'...and yours too.'___________ "...yes. She is dead," Tend__ō declared calmly._

_____________Naruto looked surprised, "...how did she die?" Naruto asked._

_____________Tend__ō thought for a moment, "she was killed by a missing-nin."_

_______________"Missing-nin?" Naruto tried to remember what it is._

_______________"...criminals, exiled shinobi, to put it simply, shinobi who left their villages or forced to leave their villages."_

_______________Naruto's eyes lighten up in understanding._

_______________"...by the way, kid. What is your name?" Tend__ō asked him._

_________________"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage, dattebayo!" he shouted._

_________________"...what is with the dattebayo?" Tend__ō asked with a raised eyebrow. "Whatever, pleased to meet you, Naruto-san."__  
_

___________________Naruto blinked at the reaction. Usually when he introduced himself, people would look at him in disgust or just ignored him. Some insulted his dream. This guy just accept it without saying anything. Though he did ignore the 'future Hokage' part._

___________________"Hey, sensei, what is your name?" Naruto asked curiously._

___________________Tend__ō sighed, "...call me Minato." Again, that was a bait for the Hokage and Jiraiya.__  
_

_____________________First, someone taught Naruto. Second, that someone took him into the Uzumaki Compound. Third, that man introduced himself as Minato. That would raise quite a ruckus._

_____________________A ruckus that would be entertaining sight to see._

_____________________"Okay, Minato-sensei!" Naruto shouted._

_____________________"...I will see you tomorrow, Naruto-san."_

* * *

"That tomorrow is yesterday," Tendō told the two Paths. "I brought him several books and made him read it." He took out the books and made the Paths to read it.

Gin blinked while Asura sighed. "What happened?" Asura asked, he could imagine the result.

"...well..."

* * *

_"...Naruto-san, have you really read the books?" Tendō asked._

_Naruto nodded, "I did! Really!"_

_The displaced one sighed, "...then how is it that you failed to answer most of the questions I gave you?"_

_Naruto blushed but muttered, "...I really read it..."  
_

_"...there is no other choice then. I will read through your answers and try to find out what caused this."_

_Perhaps Naruto could not understand the book well? Perhaps Naruto did not know how to sort through the information?_

* * *

"But no matter how much I think, I could not find the problem," Tendō said as he sighed tiredly.

Asura sighed, "Master, you are overlooking the greatest problem."

Tendō raised an eyebrow, "...what problem?"

"You are assuming that he could read kanji."

Tendō blinked, "...you mean he can't?" his disbelief causing his pattern to slip once more.

"...generally speaking, Master. Most eleven years old cannot understand the kanji you always read in your books."

Tendō blinked again. And again.

"...really?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"I think, you're the crazy one here. The books ya read are too complicated!" Gin shouted as he threw away the book.

"Watch it! They are important!" Tendō glared at the Human Path.

Asura continued, "in addition, he is not like you, Master. You are able to process both theory and practice easily however, I believe he is more of a practical person. Reading will not help much."

Tendō remembered how Naruto seemed like he was confused as he read. To think that it was because of the kanji, he felt like such a failure. "...so, what am I supposed to do?"

Asura smiled, "train him directly."

"...alright," he nodded.

"Tendō! Let's go shopping," Gedō grabbed him and began to walk towards the village.

"Rin is coming too!" Rin followed Gedō happily.

"...did you both not hear the important discussion Shuradō and I am having?" Tendō asked while being dragged by his Outer Path.

Gedō and Rin simply laughed while singing happily.

"Lyrical! Magical! Destroy them all!"

"It upgraded into destroy?!" Tendō believes that he should at least tsukkomi that part.

* * *

And so they walked to the market area. _'...how often have I seen this place?'_ then again, Rin seemed to be more interested in this place rather than seeing scenery.

Today, they saw a stall that were not there yesterday.

"Hey, Mortal God! What's a 'takoyaki'?" Rin asked.

"Call me Tendō," he answered reflexively. Tendō blinked and thought about how to answer, "it is a food using octopus as it's main ingredient. The name roughly meant, grilled octopus."

Rin nodded but her face soon transformed into curiosity once more. "Does that mean it rape girls?"

Tendō and several passersby froze.

"...excuse me, what did you say, Rin?" Tendō asked, believing that he misheard. '...this girl should not even know what that word meant.'

Rin tilted her head, "does takoyaki rape girls?"

Tendō fought hard to keep horrified look appearing on his face. "...Rin dear, where did you heard such a thing?" he asked while trembling.

Rin answered with a happy smile, "from girl Mortal God!"

Tendō turned his head towards Gedō who was trying to escape. "Gedō dear, would you care to explain yourself?" he asked with a kind smile.

Gedō trembled in fear. She knew that the smile can only be compared to the smile a devil had, "I-I don't know what she meant, big brother..."

"But, girl Mortal God! When you read those picture books, you told Us that the octopus is raping the girl!" Rin said while pouting. Seeing nothing wrong with telling the truth.

"...Gedō dear, it appears that I have been too lenient with your reading materials." Gedō shook her head in fear. "Starting today, I will examine each of them thoroughly and throw away anything I deem unimportant."

"NOO! Please no! Honored brother of mine! Please forgive your cute little sister for this mistake! This humble self of mine plead you, please do not throw away my happiness!" Gedō knelt and placed her head on the ground.

"...to think that you even did a dogeza for them," Tendō sighed. "...I will not throw away your books." Gedō raised her head, she could not believe that Tendō would forgive her. "However, starting from now you will sleep in Asura's room."

Gedō froze. Her books or rooming with her oniisama. Which one is more important?

"...the fact that you even need to think about that disgust me," Tendō coldly stated. "If I ever hear another foul word coming from Rin's mouth and if you are somehow the source then..."

"Ah Mortal God! Is this the S play that girl Mortal God told Us?" Tendō froze and turned towards Rin. Gedō also froze but not out of surprise. She was in deep enough fear to paralyze her.

"...can you explain what you mean, Rin?" Tendō asked, fighting hard to keep his voice level.

"Girl Mortal God showed Us a book with two men whipping and insulting each other. She said it's love and they are playing S!" Tendō turned towards Gedō and Gedō could almost see the Amaterasu-tomoe began shining. "Will you play S with Us too, Mortal God?"

This time, Tendō and Gedō were paralyzed by surprise. "...what?" was all that Tendō could utter.

Rin grinned, "Our Game have Us hurting each other right? Does that mean you love Us and playing S with Us?"

Tendō could feel the stares of the villagers at them.

"The sister is a pervert and the brother is a lolicon..." he heard.

"...a family of pervert. I pity that little girl..." he could feel his sanity breaking.

"...the worst..." finally he could not hold it anymore.

He wordlessly grabbed Rin and Gedō and returned to their inn.

"...Gedō dearest, you will sleep outside," Tendō said as he dropped her at the gate of the inn. Gedō was about to open her mouth to protest when he continued. "Do not worry. The ashes of your books will join you shortly."

Hearing that Gedō screamed, full of despair and agony.

* * *

That night, Tendō went to Konoha to train Naruto.

After hearing Naruto talk about his day, Tendō sighed as he stared at Naruto.

"...you said that you made a jutsu?" he asked. Naruto nodded happily. "Can you show me, then?"

Naruto grinned, "take this, sensei! _**Oiroke no jutsu**_!" (_**Sexy Technique**_) smoke filled the area.

Hearing the technique name was enough to make Tendō's eyebrow twitch. After dealing with Gedō's antics, he did not need this.

The smoke dissipated revealing a naked blond twin-tailed girl with smoke covering 'her' private parts.

"...I see," was all he said. Then he noticed something strange. _'...there are chakra all over 'her' body. Far thicker than usual transformation.'_

He grabbed the hair and pulled. "Ow! Sensei, it hurts!" ...the voice also changed.

"...a transformation? No, it is not the same..." he muttered. Normal henge would have dispelled the moment he did that. However, Naruto's chakra was thick enough to allow him keep the transformation even after being hurt.

"Sensei! Let my hair go!" Naruto, or he should say, 'Naruko' yelled.

Tendō sighed, "...I find that sort of technique to be quite... disturbing." Naruto seemed depressed hearing that. "However, I can see the use of such technique. It can still be improved." Naruto cheered up a bit and blinked hearing the last part.

"First, the face, make it more feminine. I will show you my sister face later. Second, rather than a naked girl, it would be more distracting to have a girl wearing outfits that slightly reveal the private areas, enticing and distracting the target more."

Naruto blinked, "...sensei, are you a pervert?"

"You are the last person I want to hear that from!" Tendō smacked Naruto's head. "...honestly, you are very similar to my sister..."

"Your sister, sensei?" Naruto asked, curious about 'Minato's' family.

"Here, I will show you," he transformed into Gedō, making sure to match his voice with hers. "Yo, so you're that Naruto kid my brother's been speaking about," he said in Gedō's voice.

Then he dispelled the transformation. "That is how my sister looks and acts."

Naruto looked at his sensei in awe, "that's so cool sensei! You totally acted different!"

Tendō chuckled, "this would be a good chance for training. Naruto, I want to speak with you about how the villagers are treating you."

Naruto seemed taken aback by the sudden subject change. "...what about it?" he asked, "I'll change how they look at me when I become a Hokage!"

Tendō sighed, "...as I expected, your reason to become a Hokage is pathetic." Naruto looked outraged. He stopped the boy from shouting by holding up his hand. "While your goal to become a Hokage is acceptable, your reason is not. It is almost impossible for someone not respected to become a Hokage."

Naruto frowned, "then what am I supposed to do?!" he asked.

"...I do not know," Tendō answered. "Rather than seeking the villagers' approval, why do you not seek other people's approval."

"Other people?" Naruto asked, confused by his sensei's words.

"For an example, other villages," Tendō suggested, watching his reaction.

"No way! If I did that it's like I'm running away from them!" Tendō sighed. As he had expected, part of it came from a childish 'can't run away' behavior.

"...is that so? Then you are welcome to try. However, you must find something to fight for before trying to become a Hokage."

Naruto thought for a moment, "what about you, sensei? What did you fight for?"

Tendō closed his Eyes, thinking about Yuya, his mother, the Paths, his friends and recently, Rin. "...my family and friends," he stated.

Naruto hang his head, "...I don't have family or friends..."

Tendō blinked, "...you mean, we are not friends?" he asked.

Naruto snapped his head quickly towards his sensei. Seeing his sensei's smile made Naruto return it with a grin. "You're my friend, sensei?"

Tendō chuckled, "...do you think I will train you if you are not?"

Naruto laughed happily. _'I have a friend!'_ he shouted in his mind.

Seeing Naruto's happiness, Tendō began to think. _'...is that technique of his merely a prank? Or is it because he wants to see someone like him? Someone who he could pretend to think as sister?'_ he could see that. In fact, if not because of his Paths, he would have made clones of Yuya and his mother to avoid going insane in this world.

"Anyway, about how the villagers treated you," Tendō said, returning to the subject after he saw Naruto calming down. "I saw how they forbid you to enter the library and multiple other places. That is why you should use that jutsu. Make a fake persona, fake identity. Pretend that you are someone else."

"How?" Naruto asked.

"For an example, you saw my sister right? Try transforming into her. With clothes," he felt the need to add the last part.

Naruto nodded and transformed. Where he stood was a near-perfect copy of Gedō, just a bit of mistake on the face's shape. It was slightly chubbier than Gedō's. The clothes 'she' wore was a simple white shirt and skirt.

"...good enough, I suppose. However, the clothes need to be more unique. Next we will need a fake name," Tendō stated.

Naruto thought for a moment, "...sensei, can I use your mother's name?" he asked tentatively.

Tendō nodded. _'This would be amusing.'_ "Sure, you can use her name, Kushina."

Naruto grinned happily.

"Before you start using the persona, we need to work on your acting first. Your behavior, your speech patterns, your personality."

And thus, the night was spent training Naruto in acting.

* * *

The next day, a boy with blond hair and red eyes walked with a girl with red hair and red eyes.

"Alright Kushina-chan, let us explore Konoha, shall we?" the boy asked.

"Let's go, Minato-kun!" the girl nodded happily.

_'This should be amusing,'_ 'Minato' thought with a chuckle. He could not wait to see the reaction of Konoha seeing them.

"Excuse me, can we order a ramen here?" 'Kushina' asked as 'she' and Minato entered the Ichiraku Ramen.

"Yes, coming rig-" Teuchi froze seeing the two. Then he noticed that their eyes were both red and shook the images of his two past best customers.

"What would you be having?" Ayame asked as she served them.

"What do you think, Kushina-chan?" 'Minato' asked, intentionally calling 'her' name. He hid his smirk as Teuchi froze.

"I think a shio ramen will be good, Minato-kun!" hearing that Teuchi paled.

_'Those names! She even likes the same ramen as her...'_ Teuchi looked at the two closely as they talked with each other.

"Fine, two shio ramen please," 'Minato' ordered.

"Alright, two shio ramen coming right up!" Ayame shouted to her dad but then blinked, "what's wrong dad?"

"N-No, it's fine."

He continued to watch the two as they ate.

* * *

'Minato' and 'Kushina' continued to walk through village, with 'Minato' making sure that 'Kushina' was hugging his arm.

_"Why do I have to do this?" Naruto asked while training._

_"Because in your false identity, you are my girlfriend. It will add more credibility," was the excuse he gave._

"NARUTO!" they heard a yell. 'Kushina' froze.

"Do not worry, Kushina-chan, I believe they mistook me for this Naruto," 'Minato' said to 'her', pretending to not know Naruto.

"Naruto, who's that girl?!" a girl 'Minato' recognized as Sakura asked.

'Minato' blinked, "excuse me, I believe you mistook me for someone else."

"Don't give me that!" she shouted.

The girl beside her, Yamanaka Ino patted her shoulder. "Sakura, his eyes are red. That's not Naruto."

Sakura blinked but then realized the differences when she saw his eyes. "Ah! I'm sorry! I mistook you for my classmate!" she bowed.

'Minato' waved his hand, "no, it is fine. But it appears that you startled my girlfriend here," he motioned towards 'Kushina'. Who managed to recover but watched the two girls warily.

"Girlfriend?" Ino smiled, "that's so romantic!"

'Minato' and 'Kushina' gave a small smile, well a shaky one in 'Kushina's' case.

"Indeed, I must say I love her very much. I do not believe that I managed to be with someone as wonderful as Kushina-chan here," 'Minato' said as he looked towards 'Kushina' with love.

'Kushina' smiled, "no, Minato-kun. I should be the one saying that. Thank you for what you've done for me..."

Seeing that the girls went 'kyaah!' and blushed.

'Minato' saw Kakashi some distance away, watching them with pure shock in his eye. It appears that he heard them. 'Minato' smirked as he got an idea.

"Hey there, Kakashi!" he greeted the jōnin.

Kakashi stared at the boy, noticing his eyes color, the shinobi tensed. "You are not Minato-sensei. Who are you?"

'Minato' smirked, "...what makes you think I am not?"

Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind 'Minato'. The girls gasped seeing Kakashi pulling out a kunai.

Just before Kakashi used the blunt end of the kunai to knock 'Minato' out, he was blocked by another kunai. A certain kunai.

"...do you need anymore proof?" 'Minato' asked as the three pronged kunai blocked Kakashi's kunai. Then he formed a Rasengan and slammed it into shocked Kakashi's stomach.

Kakashi slammed on a wall. He could not believe it, it was the Rasengan. The technique only his sensei and some others should know.

He tried to stand, trying to look at the ghost of his sensei once more. He froze when he saw a kunai, _that_ kunai, near his covered eye.

"...why didn't you raise _him_? I saw how _he _was treated. I am angry Kakashi. Angry at myself for believing in this village. Angry at myself for believing you and Jiraiya-sensei." 'Minato' stated, intentionally emphasizing the word to make it clear who he meant.

Kakashi were not able to say anything. 'Minato' sighed, a sigh full of disappointment that deeply hurt Kakashi. He simply stared brokenly as 'Minato' took 'Kushina's' hand and walked away from him, without once looking back.

"What was that, Minato-kun?" 'Kushina' whispered.

'Minato' smiled sadly, "...just a small prank. That is all."

'Kushina' blinked, "...a prank?"

After that, 'Minato' and 'Kushina' visited lots of places, from library, clothing shops, weapon shops and many others.

That day, Hatake Kakashi and many other people from Konoha claimed to have seen the ghosts of the Fourth Hokage and his wife.

* * *

"That was fun!" Naruto said with a grin as he checked the bags for the clothes he bought.

Tendō blinked, "...yeah, it was." Naruto looked at him, worried. "it was the first time I did a prank. I must admit, it was interesting..."

Naruto grinned, "we should do that again sometime, Minato-sensei!"

Tendō chuckled. _'...it would be difficult. If we did that again, the shinobi would have captured us. Especially after what I did to Kakashi...' _Then again, now the jōnin might actually train Naruto even if Naruto is not his genin.

"Let us return to training, Naruto-kun. This time, we will start training your battle techniques. Starting from taijutsu."

* * *

**Chapter end.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : Naruto wished he listened to the Paths and Rikudō when they told him not to enter the forest. Now he was stuck in another world, playing a game with a girl with power comparable to a God. He sighed, "...what did I do to deserve this?"**

**This chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

**Credits to 'The Eye of God' for the story image. Thanks.**

**Review Responses:**

**Manah Scarlet Shadowsong: Hahaha thanks. As for Rin, I think I based her on several characters I saw.**

**Jostanos: More pranks for Konoha will come later.**

**Rothwell: Thanks.**

**Battle neurosis: Hmm, here you go.**

**imsabbel: Thanks. Yeah, I guess the sabotaged genius cliche are kinda boring. Glad you like them.**

**Dragonskyt: Indeed on both counts (Naruto pranking and pervert Gedō). The monument will not stand a chance!_  
_**

**Guest: The little God will discover more later.**

**thinker1234: Here you go.**

**animekingmike: Thanks.**

**dregus: I shall keep that a secret to avoid spoiler.**

**Narudevilfan: What better way to snap them out of it than having their 'hero' doing it?**

**pucflek: Don't worry, I find the new forms Naruto had now as confusing and... random. He will be the same as other vessels, no special form. As for letting Tend****ō **get away, you'll see.

**00phantom: Thanks.**

**shadowmarialove: Thanks.**

**myrddin767: More trolling AKA lying on this chapter.**

**Lucifer's Remnants: Thanks.**

**Knight of elves: Thanks.**

**8Swords: What better way to prove that he is 'Minato' other than Rasengan? Also, indeed she is.  
**

**NearlyAlways: Thanks.**

**Nanashi113: Thanks.**

**Zelga Lim Li: The prank is a first of many lies Tendō will make. This chapter has another.**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Trolling indeed, in this chapter, he mindfuck them more. What Gedō is reading... well, I don't have to answer that.  
**

**TheHokageNaruto: Hahaha, I can only update on some days because of work.**

**Nightmarefire: Thanks.**

**DruidFWY: I won't change Naruto's character much, glad you like the prank. As for the scene at the teaser, that was supposed to be the story that come after this. To be honest, I planned to go straight to there and have this story as a flashback but then I thought that people will get confused.**

**'Magical! Lyrical!' came from Nanoha dōjin where Vivio sang that. Gedō's logic is that Rin is older than them. It is her job to 'corrupt' her.**

**perses7x: Thanks.**

**TenshiNoAka: Thanks.**

**roughstar333: A short meeting where he mindscrew them more.**

**Sayle: Thanks. The update speed is because of the Christmas holiday.**

**the six path's: The problem isn't the law. It's how Tayuya will react. Both Tayuya and Ged****ō don't want to share.**  


* * *

**Samsara: Game of The Gods**

**Chapter 4 Lies**

"...I suppose this is far enough," Tendō stated as he walked away from the Uzumaki training ground where he trained Naruto.

It was beyond midnight, Naruto had returned to his home and so would Tendō, usually.

However, today was different.

"...so, I suppose you wish to speak with me, Hokage-sama?" he asked as he turned around and faced Sarutobi Hiruzen and several jōnin. "Hm? I expected Kakashi to be here."

After his 'prank' on Konoha, several jōnin began to spy on his and Naruto's training. He actually planned to ignore them but when the Hokage himself appeared, he decided to use this chance.

Hiruzen glared at the 'impostor'. "Who are you? Why do you know so much about _him_? Why are you using Minato's name?"

Tendō chuckled, "...is that why you approached me?" he could use this chance to further his plan.

"Answer me!" the Hokage and the jōnin moved into a battle formation.

"...Minato, come," Tendō declared. A flash of yellow and Asura appeared in front of him.

_'...it is time for the second part of the plan,'_ Tendō told the Path.

The first part of the plan was to convince Konoha that someone knew about the secret behind Naruto's birth.

The second part is to use 'Minato' or should he say, Asura to convince Konoha that Namikaze Minato is still alive.

Seeing the Yellow Flash, the shinobi of Konoha was frozen by surprise.

"You ask me, why do I know so much?" Tendō asked with a raised eyebrow, "ask your beloved Fourth Hokage here," he declared with a smirk.

"How do we know that he isn't some trick of yours?" Sarutobi Asuma asked.

Tendō nodded, "...then perhaps you wish to face him in battle?" seeing the shinobi tensing his smirk widened. "Good, Minato, take care of the jōnin, do not kill them. Hokage-sama, shall we dance?" Tendō and Minato disappeared.

Sound of steel meeting steel echoed as Tendō's kunai was blocked by the Hokage.

"Quite fast, not bad," Tendō praised.

The Hokage said nothing as he jumped back and formed a series of seal.

"_**Katon: Karyū Endan**_!" (_**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet**_) Hiruzen blew a giant dragon towards Tendō.

Tendō watched the dragon with an amused look, "if I recall correctly, you manipulated your chakra this way, yes?" and easily countered the dragon with another dragon far larger than Hiruzen.

Hiruzen jumped to the side and avoided the fire. His hands already moving through another series of seals but before he could use it...

"Pathetic," Tendō declared as he opened his palm towards Hiruzen and closed it.

The Hokage froze as he felt the air around him disappearing. He could not breathe. _'Wind manipulation!'_ He glared at the boy.

"Minato, cease," Asura returned to Tendō and he released his hold. "That was wind manipulation, by the way," he told the Hokage with a mocking smile. His triumph grew when he saw the Hokage's expression, an expression saying 'I already know!'

Hiruzen saw the jōnins limping towards him, their bodies full of bruises and cuts.

Tendō smirked, "we won but I suppose I can humor you with a story."

"A story?" Yūhi Kurenai asked.

"Indeed, I am sure that you all knew that Namikaze Minato was supposed to die when he sealed the Nine inside Naruto-kun?"

Sarutobi nodded, "Jiraiya and I examined the seal, we concluded that Minato used the Shiki Fūjin in conjunction with the Hakke no Fūin Shiki to seal the bijū inside Naruto." (_**Dead Demon Consuming Seal **_and_**Eight Trigrams Sealing Style**_)

"Correct," Tendō clapped his hand, "however, your conclusion is lacking. While Namikaze Minato did seal the bijū inside Naruto-kun, he also sealed chakra from two other people inside the Eight Trigrams Seal."

Hearing that, Hiruzen's eyes widened.

"The souls of Namikaze Minato and his wife are inside Naruto," Tendō deliberately avoided mentioning his mother name, though his smirk to Hiruzen showed that he knew who she is.

"What does that have to do with you and him?" Asuma asked, pointing at Tendō and 'Minato'.

"He is what left of Namikaze Minato's soul," Tendō lied calmly. "The Shinigami chose to wait until Namikaze Minato's soul is fully restored before eating him. As for myself, I will leave you to your speculation."

It was clearly a lie, and yet, such thing is possible. The Shinigami is a creature beyond human understanding, It could easily left Minato with his soul on a whim. In addition to the fact that Minato truly did seal his and Kushina's souls inside Naruto, his lie could easily be believed.

This was the lie he made after seeing Naruto's seal.

* * *

_"Gedō, can you take a look at this seal?" Tendō asked his sister, showing her a paper containing a replica of the seal on Naruto's stomach._

_"This is an Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, right?" Gedō asked, "what of it?"_

_"What is contained in it?" Tendō asked._

_Gedō thought for a moment as she examined the seal, "...I'll have to see the original and examine it before knowing that."_

_After that, they sneaked inside Konoha and examined Naruto._

_"I think there are three chakra here. Kurama, dad, and mom," Gedō concluded as she lifted her arm off Naruto's stomach._

_"...that is quite an useful information," Tendō stated as he began to think of a plan._

* * *

_'You are a liar, Master,' _Asura commented to Tendō using their link.

_'Indeed I am. And yet, this lie is more believable than the truth,'_ Tendō told him.

Tendō watched as the Hokage seemed to have made up his mind. _'Probably to examine Naruto's seal,'_ to check the credibility of his 'story'. Of course, since the part about Minato and Kushina's chakra are the truth, they would believe him.

Chakra does not equate souls and yet, some people thought that there are connections between them. That is the main point of his lie.

First, allow them to believe that chakra meant or at least connected to human souls.

Second, tell them that inside Naruto's seal, there are 'souls' of Minato and Kushina.

Third, tell them that the Shinigami allowed Minato to survive until Naruto's death, because the God are only interested in a full soul.

Fourth, tell them that Asura is the 'Minato' that survived the sealing.

This would establish Asura as 'Minato' and therefore, Konoha would think twice before acting hostile towards them.

"Well, Hokage, I have some business in other place, if you excuse us," Tendō stated as he bowed.

Asura placed his hand on Tendō's shoulder and they disappeared. Leaving the Hokage and jōnin standing in the forest.

* * *

"What should we do, today?" Tendō asked Rin and Gedō.

"Let's explore the forest, Tendō!" Gedō suggested.

Rin happily cheered, "exploring! Exploring!"

Tendō nodded, "we could use this chance to find her too."

"Her?" Gedō asked with a conflicted expression.

"No need to be jealous. I am looking for Fū," he told his 'sister'.

Gedō nodded.

"By the way, Gedō dearest, I heard that Shiro received a package for you."

Gedō froze, "a-and may this one ask what happened to it?"

Tendō nodded, "do not worry. You can find them in Asura's room." Gedō sighed in relief. "Inside his forge that is."

Gedō cried, "niisama! How could you be so cruel?!"

Tendō smiled, "do not worry, sister dear, this is how I show my love..." Gedō stopped crying and watched her brother with a stunned expression. He continued, "...to Rin."

Gedō cried harder than before. Rin looked at her with confusion and patted her head.

"What are you doing, Rin?" Tendō asked.

"We saw people doing this to crying children!" she answered happily.

"...and that is how she saw you, sister dearest," Tendō told his sister, "as a child. And I must say, that does describe you well."

Gedō glared at Tendō, her cheeks puffy from crying. "oniisama is evil! Demon! Bully!"

"And I take great satisfaction seeing you cry, my sister. As a reward, I will allow you to sleep outside. This is the fourth time this week, yes?"

Not even Rin could console Gedō who collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Tendō, Rin and Gedō walked around the forest.

"Are you still angry, sister?" Tendō asked.

Gedō ignored him.

"We think Mortal God should apologize to girl Mortal God!" Rin said to Tendō.

Tendō thought for a moment, "I think I had enough fun with her now. I will give her a candy later."

Gedō glared, "I'm not a little kid! I don't want a candy!"

Tendō nodded, "of course you are not. If you are a kid, I will not be so mean," Tendō told her.

Gedō's glare could have melted a mountain of ice, "sadist! Devil!"

Tendō ignored her insult. At least until she reached the forbidden word.

"Lolicon!"

"...Gedō dear, it seems that you want more punishment, yes? Are you sure you are not masochist?" Tendō asked as he turned towards his sister with a smile.

Gedō answered without a pause, "maybe I am! You are a sadist after all! Maybe my big brother complex came from your lolicon complex too!"

They both glared at each other. Rin looked between them and then grinned.

"Mortal God and girl Mortal God loves each other!" was the conclusion she reached.

"...Rin, while I know that Gedō's brother complex is obvious, what makes you think I like her?" Tendō asked.

Gedō waited Rin's answer. She was curious too.

Rin tilted her head, confused, "that is not what Mortal God said yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Tendō and Gedō blinked.

Rin nodded, "yesterday Mortal God called girl Mortal God while sleeping. Mortal God said, _'is this painful enough, sister? Do you want me to hurt you more? Let us love each other more!'_" Rin said innocently.

Tendō froze. He looked towards Gedō while trembling.

Gedō's face was of pure ecstasy and happiness. "Oniisama! I knew it! This is how you showed me your love, right? You really are an S, my brother! Don't worry! Your lowly Gedō shall accept any punishment you give!" Gedō happily jumped and hugged Tendō.

Tendō struggled, "let go! You are being disgusting! Let me go!"

Gedō embraced him closer, "come niisama! Shower me with your hate! Give me your love! Punish me!"

"_**Shinra Tensei**_!" Tendō shouted in panic and Gedō was blown away.

* * *

"...do not get near me," Tendō declared as he walked beside Rin as Gedō was on the other side. _'...I have to apologize to Yuya when I return...'_ he made a mental note.

Gedō pouted.

_'...well, at least she is not depressed anymore,'_ Tendō thought.

They walked towards a clearing and saw someone familiar training.

"It seems that we found Fū," Tendō commented.

Fū saw them watching her and warily took a battle stance.

"She won't listen to us until we beat her, huh?" Gedō sighed, "what's with this RPG-like situation?"

"Rin, how about you play a Game? Beat her, but do not hurt too much or kill her," Tendō told the little God.

The girl nodded and happily ran towards the jinchūriki.

When the match began, the brother and sister winced.

"...let us see, first Fū tried to use her blinding technique," Tendō began.

"But Rin isn't affected and punched her easily," Gedō continued.

"...the poor girl went through several trees I believe."

"This is kind of boring, isn't it?" Gedō asked as she saw the vessel flying on the sky with the Seventh's power.

"...we are watching a battle between a God and a human, of course it is boring."

"Oh! Fū-san used a wind technique!" indeed she was. Fū blew a wind bullet towards Rin.

"...useless," and the Mortal God was right as the wind disappeared without hitting Rin.

"She still have that immunity against mortal techniques?" Gedō asked.

Tendō shook his head, "she is weaker than her original. I believe an S-rank jutsu would hurt her, a little."

"...so, why did you tell her to attack the poor girl?" Rin jumped and flew far above Fū.

"For information," Tendō answered coldly as Rin smacked Fū to the ground.

"...you are cruel. This is an overkill..." Fū tried to stand but Rin appeared in front of her.

"...I know. I have to apologize at Fū later. And thank her."

"Ah, it's over," Gedō said in monotone as Rin headbutted Fū. Knocking her unconscious.

"...let us take her to the inn," Tendō said, "...and heal her injuries."

Rin Vs Fū. Winner - Rin. Flawless Victory!

* * *

Fū opened her eyes and looked around.

She was in an unfamiliar room with three people around her. The three who appeared in her training place.

One was a boy with blond hair and red eyes. He watched her with an amused look. _'...strange guy...'_

The next was a girl with red hair and red eyes. She watched her with a look full of pity. _'I don't need your pity!'_ she shouted in her mind, mistaking the pity in the girl's eyes as pity for her jinchūriki status.

The last one was... the monster. _'She is no little girl!'_ she screamed in her mind.

"...what a curious expression you are making," the boy commented.

"Who are you three? And get that kid away from me!" Fū shouted as she saw the white haired girl moving closer towards her.

The girl looked sad. "Mortal God! She is a meanie!" she cried hugging the boy.

The boy laughed while patting the monster's head. "Do not worry, Rin. And you, while I know that was traumatic, it is your fault for being hostile towards us."

Fū had to admit, she was acting suspicious back then.

The boy smiled, "my name is Tendō, that is my sister, Gedō and this little girl is Rin."

Fū looked at each of them. "...what do you want from me?"

"Do you want to have a little brother?" Tendō asked bluntly.

"Huh? What?" not only her but Gedō was also confused.

"Allow me to explain, I have a friend in Konoha. He is a jinchūriki like you," Fū's eyes widened. "Yes, I know that you hold the Seventh inside you."

"I do not need to explain what happened to him, yes? Recently I have been training him. But I cannot spend all the time with him. And so, I decided to ask you, do you want to live in Konoha and take care of him?"

Fū gave him an expression full of distrust, "why?"

Tendō thought for a moment, "...I can give you answers such as I pity him or I am his friend but all of that will not satisfy you." Fū had to admit, this guy knew her well.

"The answer is simple, my mother was a jinchūriki too. And the bijū inside my friend is the same one inside my mother."

Fū's eyes widened, she had never heard a jinchūriki having a family. That seemed unthinkable for her who was ignored all the time.

"I will give you time to decide, tell me your answer tomorrow," Tendō stood and left the room, Rin following behind him.

"Sorry about my brother. He is always like that," Gedō told her.

Fū nodded and began to talk with the girl, asking about the other jinchūriki and about Gedō's mother.

* * *

"Mortal God, when are We going to play?" Rin asked as they entered the room, she, Tendō and Gedō share.

"No need to be impatient, we still have seven months left," Tendō told her.

"How long is that?" Rin asked again, pouting.

"Do not worry, little one. Are you already bored with this place? If you are, then we can go somewhere soon."

Rin cheered and jumped up and down. "Where are We going, Mortal God?"

Tendō smiled, "...somewhere fun. Do not worry. There will be more chances to play with people."

Because starting from tomorrow, Tendō, Gedō and Rin will officially be considered genin team under Gin.

_'...back to genin, huh? Back to D-rank mission then,'_ Tendō thought as he laid on his bed.

"Good night, Rin," Tendō told the girl.

"Good nigh, Mortal God!" she shouted as she snuggled into her blanket.

"...seven months, huh?"

_Time before the Game: Seven Months, Three Days._

* * *

**Short chapter because I have to do a project.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : Naruto wished he listened to the Paths and Rikudō when they told him not to enter the forest. Now he was stuck in another world, playing a game with a girl with power comparable to a God. He sighed, "...what did I do to deserve this?"**

**This chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

**Credits to 'The Eye of God' for the story image. Thanks.**

**Review Responses:**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: ...hmm, that would depend on whether he will be the one who is giving pain or receiving it, yes?**

**Nanashi113: As I said, busy.**

**Rothwell: To answer shortly, teen Gilgamesh from Fate Stay Night.**

**8Swords: Not really stealing if they don't care, yes?**

**DruidFWY: Well, the female Naruto verse will be confusing, that's for sure. Hokage's guess here in this chapter. Indeed, Rin is a mix of a lot of characters. As for Tayuya's body being taken by Ged****ō, flashback perhaps.**_  
_

******I think changing Naruto too much will be unrealistic seeing as he is too stubborn. As for how Tend****ō will react to other canon versions, perhaps later. I think Fū is a bit older than Naruto.**

**********Nightmarefire: Thanks.**

**********Dragonskyt: Hmm... read on.**

**********thinker1234: Thanks.**

**********pucflek: Hahaha, nah I also thought that the interaction with Hiruzen is too short. But as I said, I have a project that's why I wrote it short. ...if I have more time perhaps I can extend that chapter but, oh well...**

**********shadowmarialove: Hahaha, tahanks.**

**********NiSennin: Thanks.**

**********dregus: Indeed, that's why the title is Lies.**

**********Battle neurosis: Hmm... that's still far away I suppose.**

**********Izaranna: Sorry about that, all links pointing outside will be removed by the site. So I can't access the link you gave.**

**********The Eye of God: Thanks.**

**********ganimation: Thanks.**

**********Knight of elves: Sorry, busy with real life. About 2000 words per chapter is the best I can do now.**

* * *

**Samsara: Game of The Gods**

**Chapter 5 Genin, Again**

"Hokage-sama, have you checked the seal?" Kakashi asked.

Kakashi, Hiruzen and the jōnin were all gathered in the Hokage office, talking about the 'revelation' given by the mysterious boy.

"...I have. And the boy is right. There are traces of the Fourth and his wife's chakra in the seal," Hiruzen stated with a severe expression.

"...does that mean he is telling the truth?" "No, that's impossible!" "But the Fourth is alive! We saw him!"

"Enough!" Hiruzen shouted and the jōnin quieted. "I called you here to listen to your hypothesis about the boy's identity."

The first one to speak was Hayama Shirakumo, "well, I think he is too strong for a boy at that age, maybe it's a genjutsu?"

Kurenai shook her head, "I do not sense any illusion around the boy."

Asuma thought for a moment, "Hokage-sama, the boy spoke about the Shinigami, right?"

The Hokage nodded. The boy had indeed spoken about the being as if he knew It.

"So I thought, maybe he **is** the Shinigami," Asuma said with a grin.

The jōnin and Hokage were silenced. Asuma had said that as a joke but that might be true.

"...the Shinigami, huh?" Kakashi thought of when he met with 'Minato'. "I think whoever he is, he is a close relative of Minato-sensei. He knew too much about sensei."

Sandaime nodded, "I told Jiraiya of the boy. He proposed three theories."

The jōnin turned towards the Hokage.

"One, Minato who survived the sealing had his soul and body separated. The soul becoming the boy while the body was the 'Minato' we fought."

The jōnin blinked, that sounded insane but Jiraiya was a seal master, perhaps there is a reason why he believed that to be possible.

"Two, he is an adopted son of Minato or Kushina. That would explain why he knew so much."

"Adopted son of the Fourth?" Kurenai blinked. ...now that she thought about it, the boy was very similar with the Fourth. What if instead of an adopted son, he was the real son?

...wait, speaking of someone similar to the Fourth, there is one more person, right? Her eyes widened.

"Third, he is part of Kyūbi that escaped the sealing. Perhaps the Fourth did not seal it completely."

The jōnin looked worried at that. If the boy was the fox, then they could be in danger.

Kakashi shook his head, "I do not believe so, Hokage-sama." They looked towards the scarecrow questioningly. "If the boy is the Kyūbi, there is no reason for him to help Naruto."

Hiruzen nodded. "...I suppose we lack information about the boy, for now. Keep an ear open for any information. We will meet here again in a week. Dismissed!"

The jōnin left the room and Hiruzen sighed.

"...what do you think, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya grinned as he appeared behind the Hokage.

"I think I want to meet him."

* * *

"...Master, I can understand lady Gedō or Little Princess causing trouble. However, I do not comprehend why are you assisting them?" Asura asked with a sigh.

Tendō chuckled as he looked around. Takigakure's streets were completely drenched by water. No buildings had a dry roof after the 'incident'.

"...explain yourself."

And so he did.

* * *

_As you know, Shuradō, today is the first day for my team. __A team consisting of Gedō, Rin and I with Ningendō as our 'teacher'._

_"Alright! Let's take a D-rank mission!" Gin shouted. Gedō and Rin cheered while I sighed._

'..this will not end well...'_ and I was right._

_The mission is a simple one, walk a dog._

_I know what you want to ask, how did walking a dog resulted in a flood around the village, yes?_

_...before I begin, I would like to say that I am not the mastermind behind this._

_Anyway, we went to the client place to take the dog._

_"Wai~" Rin happily cheered when she saw the dog. If I remember correctly, it was a brown and white colored Akita Inu. "Doggy! Doggy!" she hugged the dog. Amusingly, the dog and her were about the same size._

_Gedō patted the dog's head. The dog barked happily. "Good boy!"_

_..._

_"What's wrong, Tendō? You seem jealous," Gin commented._

_What? No I did not. "...you must be mistaken," I told the Path._

_"Really? You're frowning, ya know?" Gin commented again. It must be a lie._

_"...you are mistaken. It is impossible for me to feel such emotion towards a Canis lupus familiaris."_

_"...what does Canisu Rupusu Pamiriarisu mean?" Gin asked as he blinked._

_"...never mind," clearly I was the foolish one for even thinking that he understood._

_After we picked up the Canis lupus familiaris. ...why are you looking at me like that, Shurad__ō? ...no, I refuse to call it by anything else._

_"Mortal God! Where are we going?" little one asked, sitting on the Canis lu-. ...fine, I will call it a dog, stop glaring at me, Shurad__ō. Anyway, little one asked while sitting on the dog._

___"...let us go around the village," I told her._

___Ged__ō frowned, "but that's boring! I'm sure the little guy here don't want that too!" she said while petting the **dog.**_

_____No, Shurad__ō, I did not mention the word **dog** with hatred._

_______"...Gin-sensei, what do **you** think?" I asked Gin nicely. It was asked with a smile, Shurad__ō, see? I am kind, am I not?_

_______Hm? He froze, I wonder why? Did I not ask nicely enough?_

_______"...l-let's just go around the village, shall we?" Gin asked. Hm, indeed, fitting as one of my Path, he is sensible._

_______"Big brother is mean!" Ged__ō pouted._

_________"I know not what you mean, sister. As you can see, I asked our honored teacher for his opinion, am I correct, sensei?"_

_________Gin nodded rapidly. How strange... what could cause him to act such way?_

_...anyway, I do not need to explain what happened later, let us just skip thirty minutes forward._

_No, Shurad__ō, nothing important happened in those thirty minutes._

___...nothing relevant to your interest occurred during those thirty minutes, alright?__  
_

___...you will not give up, huh? Fine._

___...the thirty minutes were spent with little one and **my** little sister playing and talking with the dog all the time._

___Why are you looking at me with pity? I am not lonely! Not at all!_

___It- It is not like I want them to pay attention to me, okay?!_

___What do you mean tsundere does not suit me?! I am not a tsundere!_

___...and why are you sighing like that, Shurad__ō?_

_____Anyway! After the thirty minutes passed, the dog wanted to pee._

_____The problem was that we were in the market. "...if the dog causes trouble here, the people will be angry," I told them. The sight and the smell of dog's... liquid excretion would be troublesome._

_____Hearing that, Rin gave us her besuto (best) idea! ...her words, not mine._

_____...her idea was to 'get rid of doggy's water.'_

_____"...huh?" was all that I can ask._

_____...and she flooded the entire area. ...I believe I just watched a mini great flood occurred in front of my eyes._

_____Dark clouds gathering in the sky and a downpour happened._

_____The only positive result of this is, I learned that Rin can use elements easily._

_____...oh and the old lady who have the dog forbid us from babysitting the dog again._

* * *

"...I see..." Shuradō muttered. Though, for Tendō, the blank eyes he had suggested that no, he did not see._  
_

"...with that said, Shuradō, Gin requested another D-rank mission."

Asura sighed. After getting closer to Shibuki, Asura was given a job as his 'secretary' of sort. He handed the missions and take care of the paperwork Taki had.

"...alright, I will give you a very simple mission. Weeding a garden in a civilian's house."

"...I have a feeling that this will end in tears," Tendō muttered.

He was right.

* * *

"...perhaps this time Gedō could tell me why Tanaka-san ran out of his house while crying?" Asura asked with a resigned expression.

"Well..."

* * *

_After we went to the house, we saw the garden full of weeds._

_"...this will take quite a long time," my handsome big brother stated._

_Little Rin tilted her head cutely and asked, "what do you mean, Mortal God?"_

_"Our mission is to eliminate the weeds here. However, it seems that our client rarely take care of his garden. I suppose we will waste about three hours here," the greatest person in universe, Tendō declared._

_Cute Rin-chan blinked and frowned cutely, "We have to stay here? We can't play?"_

_The kind angel, me hugged Rin-chan, "don't worry Rin-chan! We'll work as hard as we can!"_

_So, we begin to weed the garden._

_For five minutes, at least._

_Rin frowned and began to cry, "We aren't having fun!" I tried to console her the best as I can._

_"...enough," I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice._

_Then I saw my lovely brother with his eyebrow twitching in a manly way. Tendō is annoyed! I realized._

_"..._**Mokuton**_."_

_And the weeds are gone! Oh, the garden disappeared with it too._

* * *

Asura slammed his head to the desk, "...is it my fault for assigning you to a D-rank mission?" he asked himself.

"...Shuradō, give us another mission, a C-rank will be fine," Tendō ordered.

Asura sighed, "C-rank, eliminate a group of bandits sighted near the border of this land and Land of Fire."

Tendō nodded and he and his team left.

"...I hope that there will be no problem..."

* * *

"...I am the foolish one for hoping, am I?" Asura asked. "...what happened this time?"

"Well, seeing as big brother and I had a turn, Rin-chan can explain this time!" Gedō cheerfully stated.

"What about me?! I am the sensei here!" Gin shouted.

"...oh, Gin, you were here?" Gedō asked as she blinked in confusion.

Gin began to cry at the corner of the room.

"Alright, Rin, give me your report."

"Wai~"

* * *

_So, We, Mortal God, girl Mortal God and silver guy went to play at the forest!_

_We saw many toys gathering around a fire._

_"Rin, they are enemies." We were confused by Mortal God. They are just toys, right?_

_"Rin-chan, they are meanies." We understand girl Mortal God! The toys are meanies!_

_"...everyone ignored me..." silver guy said as he hugged a tree. Silver guy is funny! ...silver guy? Why are you crying?_

_"You can play with them, Rin. Break them," Mortal God told Us._

_We can play! We are happy! We want to have fun!_

_Hmm... what should We play first?_

_Ah! We remember! We want to shoot a pretty beam! Um, golden guy, why are you hitting the desk with your head? Doesn't it hurt?_

_What is it, Mortal God? We should continue the story? Okay!_

_We used a pretty beam to the toys. They all broke, We wonder why..._

_We decided that they are broken! We were sad because We want to play more..._

_"Good job Rin," Mortal God said as he patted Our head. It feels good! We want to be patted more! "It is too bad that they lasted only for a while. Do not worry, we will have more chance to play."_

_We cheered! We can play more! We are happy!_

_"...niisama, are you going to ignore the fact that Rin-chan blasted the bandits with a pink beam? A pink beam even larger than my Vajra..." We don't understand what girl Mortal God are talking about._

_"...some things are better off left alone, sister." We don't know what Mortal God are talking about but he patted Our head again, so We are happy!_

_We went back home after that, golden guy! ...golden guy, why are you crying?_

* * *

"Master... please go home..." Asura begged. He could not handle giving them anymore mission... there were reports coming from the border guards about a 'light-crimson colored beam destroying a forest.' Thinking about more reports like that gave him a huge headache...

Tendō looked at the Path with pity, "...let us go home, Gedō, Rin. Shuradō is tired."

After Tendō, Gedō and Rin left the office, Gin and Asura both took out a bottle of sake and began to drink.

"...good luck for both of us..." Gin muttered.

"...Gin, if I do not survive this, tell Master that I am sorry..."

* * *

When Tendō reached the inn, he saw Fū standing near the door.

"...your answer?" Tendō asked without a greeting.

"Take me to Konoha."

* * *

"Hey, Asura, don't you think Tendō has been acting different since he came to this world?" Gin asked, half drunk from the sake.

Asura nodded, "...I believe that Master has become more... relaxed since he came here."

"Wonder why..."

"Is it not obvious, fool?" Shiro asked as he entered the office.

"Oh, Shiro! Where have ya been? And don't call your father fool!" Gin shouted.

Shiro gazed at the drunk man with cold eyes, "...I scouted the other villages as Tendō-sama ordered. I am not your son."

Asura sighed, "calm down, you two. So, what were you saying, Shiro?"

Shiro sat and took the sake bottle from Gin, "Tendō-sama has no burden here. In his original world, his mind was focused on protecting our honored mother and the red-haired girl. Here, he had no one he needs to protect. The child God and us are strong enough to protect ourselves."

Asura looked down, "...so what you are saying is that he has more freedom here," then he turned towards Shiro, "...are you saying that it is better for us to stay here forever?"

Shiro drank the sake and sighed, "...I do as our Lord commands. If he wish to return, I will assist him."

"...ya both are too serious. We still have seven months, right? Let's just enjoy this world while we can!" Gin shouted as he grabbed the sake back from Shiro and drank it all.

"...fool," Shiro said as Gin fell to the floor, unconscious.

"...everything is for our Master's sake..."

_Time before the Game: Seven Months, Two Days._

* * *

**Hmm... the project I need to do has yet to be completed. I might not be able to update for a while. The best I can do for now is a short chapter like this.**

**I should be able to update normally next month... But until then, short chapters unless I get a break.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : Naruto wished he listened to the Paths and Rikudō when they told him not to enter the forest. Now he was stuck in another world, playing a game with a girl with power comparable to a God. He sighed, "...what did I do to deserve this?"**

**This chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

**Credits to 'The Eye of God' for the story image. Thanks.**

**Finally I managed to update this... I finished most of my job but there are still a few loose ends here and there. I don't know when I can update next but I think I can do that before 10 February at most.**

**Review Responses:**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: True enough. I'm still thinking about that.**

**Deadzepplin: ...can't believe I allowed that chance to joke slip around. Oh well...**

**Abdullahsaurus: You have to separate the link you have with space and change the . to dot like this: **

**Dragonskyt: Thanks, I am honored.**

**Nanashi113: Thanks.**

**pucflek: Thanks.**

**Melivius: Here it is.**

**Velial13: That would be an amusing sight. Hmm...**

**Jostanos: Thanks.**

**Manah Scarlet Shadowsong: I'll try to avoid writing another confusing chapter then.**

**Vishal: Thanks.**

**zelga lim li: Hahaha, that's the point.**

**DruidFWY: Ridiculous is right. That's just a random comment by the way (About the Shinigami). Indeed, the theory about 'Minato' being a husk is interesting.**

**Hahaha, thanks. Tendō being tsundere was more of a character trait for him. He dislike accepting the fact that he is jealous of someone or he is happy because of their concern.**

**True about Gedō. It would be OOC.**

**8Swords: Read on. Gakidō's adventure will be in flashback.**

**dregus: Wonder how Hashirama would react seeing that...**

**shadowmarialove: Hahaha, that's how it is to life around the insane Paths and Gods.  
**

**Izaranna: They meet in this chapter actually.**

**Rothwell: Well, it is because Kurenai is a neutral character. So that is just more of an emphasis on how Tendō's actions affected Konoha in general. With people seeing how similar 'Minato' and Naruto are, they would start to realize the connection.**

**Thanks. I will.**

**suu: Indeed. I was tempted to put that name but I think I will save it for later. In a more 'appropriate' situation.**

**blazefurry: If you mean the breaks I sometime take, I blame my job and university for that.**

**MadaraRennigan: Thanks. I'll do my best.**

**GoldenDragon14: Thanks.**

**Knight of elves: Thanks, updated.**

**Omega Ultimatum: Hahaha, welcome back. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Samsara: Game of The Gods**

**Chapter 6 Training Once More**

"...so, Naruto-kun. She will be your elder sister," Tendō told his counterpart bluntly.

After Fū accepted his offer, he brought her to Konoha the next day.

...and told Naruto directly that she would be his sister.

"...huh? what do you mean, sensei?" Naruto asked, blinking in confusion. Fū who stood beside Tendō was looking at the boy intently, scanning her fellow vessel.

Tendō chuckled, "to put it simply, she is looking for a family. I thought about you and brought her here."

"...huh?" Naruto blinked again.

"...I do not believe this is working. Let me try to explain. Naruto-kun, you claimed that you do not have a family, did you not?"

Naruto nodded hesitantly.

"Do you want one? A family?"

Naruto nodded again, a bit less hesitant than before.

"Then she will be your family," Tendō told him.

As he had expected, Naruto seemed to be at loss after hearing that statement. He could imagine the questions running through his other self's brain right now.

Tendō and Fū watched as multitude of emotions passed through Naruto's face. Surprise, disbelief, confusion, anxiety and finally hope.

Even though his mind was thrown into disarray, Naruto managed to voice a question, "...why?"

Tendō said nothing, allowing Fū to answer.

"...Naruto-kun, right? We are the same, you and I..." Fū began, meeting Naruto's eyes directly.

The Mortal God raised an eyebrow. He told Fū that Naruto was still unaware of the presence inside him. He did tell the girl to do as she like, so perhaps she was planning to reveal it directly.

He was mistaken.

"I'm also an orphan. I have no one, I've been alone all my life," Fū said to the boy.

Naruto stared at her in surprise, "...like me?"

Fū nodded, "...I even lived in the forest alone for the past few years. Then that guy came," she pointed towards Tendō.

...Tendō hoped that she remembered his warning about his alias while he is in Konoha.

"He offered me a chance to have a family, to be your sister," Fū said with a smile. "...I didn't believe him. I meant why would he suddenly asked a stranger something like that? Then he told me about his mother."

"...sensei's mother?" Naruto asked in confusion. He knew that her name was Kushina and she and sensei were part of a clan but that is it.

"...my mother's life was quite similar to yours," then Tendō thought for a minute, "...no, I suppose it was not that similar. She at least had a normal childhood. ...though, the destruction of her village changed everything." _'...that and the sealing of Kurama inside her.'_

Tendō then noticed something. "...I will leave you both now. Talk with each other and decide by yourselves whether you want to be a family or not. I will return when the sun set."

With that said, he left the two vessels.

* * *

"So, you are hiding your mother identity from him, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked with a smile as Tendō appeared behind him. Then Jiraiya turned, "...or should I say, Naruto from another world?"

Tendō let out a chuckle, "...how did you come to that conclusion, Jiraiya-sama?" he was truly curious. He thought that no one would be able to figure his identity out.

Jiraiya grinned, "you don't deny it? So that means my theory is correct!"

Tendō smirked, "...only a madman or a genius could reach that answer. And I know that you are not mad. Insane perhaps, but not mad."

Hearing that, Jiraiya laughed, "I'm not a genius. Orochimaru is. I'm just a dead last."

Tendō raised an eyebrow, "...that does not matter now, does it? You are the strongest Sannin. In my world, Orochi and Tsunade acknowledged that."

Jiraiya blinked, "...Orochi?" then he turned serious, "...I think I want to hear more about this world of yours."

"...before that, answer my question. How did you figure it out?" Tendō asked.

Jiraiya grinned, "I'm just that awesome!" he declared while doing a pose.

Tendō chuckled seeing that, "...you really do not change, do you?"

Jiraiya was curious about the relationship the boy had with the other him and the boy's relationship with Orochimaru. But he decided to answer the boy question first.

"When I heard the reports given to Sarutobi-sensei and his own version of events, I examined the seal on Naruto. There were traces of someone examining it before me. That meant someone found out about Minato and Kushina's chakra inside it recently."

Tendō smirked, "...and?"

"I know for sure that Minato is dead. His soul was taken by Shinigami. His chakra might survive but his soul didn't," Jiraiya continued.

Tendō's smirk grew.

"With that said, I also know everyone Minato had close relationship with. And I know for sure that all of the remaining Hiraishin kunai were accounted for."

...now that was unexpected. So Konoha did have all the remaining Hiraishin kunai.

"It is impossible for anyone to have the exact same kunai. Perhaps another genius in sealing could make another Hiraishin seal but not as perfect as what you and that 'Minato' used."

...he knew showing those kunai in front of Kakashi and Hiruzen would cause trouble.

"With that said, I thought about the Hiraishin itself. You showed that 'Minato' could use Hiraishin and it is a time-space manipulation. What if someone managed to continue the research of Hiraishin and create a dimensional teleportation technique?"

Now that was quite an interesting information. With that said, he and the Paths could research the Hiraishin seal and find a way to return to their world.

...then again, how could they do that precisely? How many worlds are out there? Hundreds? Thousands? Millions? Infinite?

To add, there are Outer creatures such as Yog-Sothoth who would notice if he messed with the Space and Time.

...it seemed to be safer to stick with his original plan and ask Rin to return them.

He continued to listen to Jiraiya.

"Hiraishin is made with Uzumaki sealing style combined with Minato's own style. With that, only one person can have access to such knowledge, their son. In addition, you know many things about Minato, about Kushina, you know his techniques. So I thought that you must be their son from another world."

Hearing that conclusion, Tendō began to laugh.

...this man managed to reach the correct conclusion with mistaken conjectures. How completely like Jiraiya. How... amusing.

"...as expected from my godfather," hearing that Jiraiya's eyes widened. "...yes, I know you are my godfather. I am the first person who sent you a fan letter about that book after all. At least, in my world."

Jiraiya's surprise grew hearing that. He trembled, "...so you read..."

"...indeed I did."

"So you read my new Icha Icha series?!" Jiraiya asked, excited, "I am so proud of you Naruto!"

Tendō's eyebrows twitched hearing that. "...no, Jiraiya-sama, I meant 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi.' ...I like it."

Immediately Jiraiya quietened. "...you read that book?" he whispered.

"...you should be proud. That is one of the few book I always keep with me," Tendō took out a scroll and swiped his blood on it.

From it, came out about ten books. Jiraiya scanned them. He recognized some of them as Uzumaki clan's notes. There were also picture books and a photo album. Tendō took out a book from the stack.

"...here, this is the copy that my father had," Tendō gave Jiraiya the book. "Mother gave it to me."

He recognized it easily. The only signed 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi' book. The one he signed when Minato told him that he liked the story.

"...Minato..." Jiraiya whispered.

Tendō watched as Jiraiya stared at the book with longing.

* * *

After Jiraiya recovered, Tendō told Jiraiya of his world. About the Sage, about the God, about his Eyes, about the differences between their worlds.

When Tendō told Jiraiya that Orochi was his first friends, Jiraiya's eyes widened in disbelief. Then he looked sad.

"...if only I can stop him that day..." Tendō supposed that he meant when Orochimaru abandoned Konoha in this world.

Tendō told Jiraiya about how he met the Uchiha clan while on a mission to end Kiri rebellion.

"...Kiri rebellion... I heard that something strange is going on there," Jiraiya told him.

That would require further investigation. Perhaps he should send his Paths there. Which reminded him, Chikushōdō and Gakidō had yet to came out since they entered Takigakure.

Tendō showed him his Eyes and Jiraiya seemed interested in it. He then told the man about what happened to Nagato and Konan. How Yahiko died because of Danzō.

"I will find them," Jiraiya declared with determination. "They are in Amegakure, right? I will go there soon."

Tendō shook his head, "...as of right now, Amegakure is Akatsuki's main base. Going there is suicide. I will advise you to take care of Naruto-kun right now. We will go there once Akatsuki show themselves."

"But, Akatsuki might not be evil in this world," Jiraiya argued. "You said it yourself, didn't you? Yahiko was the one who made it."

Tendō reluctantly nodded hearing that. "...I will come with you then. I want to meet with them too. My time with them were short but they are among my closest friends."

The list of his closest friends were consisted of his mother, Yuya, the Paths, Rikudō, the Sannin, his team, Itachi, Shisui, Haku, Nagato, Konan, Fū from his world and recently, Rin. Out of which, Orochi dead and Shisui-sensei disappeared, perhaps dead.

Jiraiya nodded. ...that was too easy. Jiraiya seemed to accept his presence easily and that made him feel uneasy.

He hoped that the man was not planning anything foolish...

He told Jiraiya about Madara and Tobi. Which reminds him, he still does not know Tobi's real identity.

"So you don't know who he is?" Tendō nodded. "No worries, we'll find out before he cause any trouble," Jiraiya declared with a grin.

"...he already did. He released Kurama and cause Naruto-kun's mother and father's death."

"Kurama?"

"...you know it as Kyūbi, I believe."

He then told Jiraiya about the source of the Nine Beasts, his Children.

After he told the Sannin how he defeated the One Eyed God, the Toad Sage laughed and patted his back.

"Good job, Naruto! You really are the Child of Prophecy!" he said to the boy.

Tendō blinked hearing the unfamiliar name, "...Child of Prophecy?"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow when he realized that Naruto did not know of the prophecy. Does that mean the other him didn't tell the boy? Or does that mean there were no prophecy in that world?

He told Naruto about the prophecy. Of how the student of his will change the world, either for salvation or destruction.

Hearing that, Tendō shook his head, "...if that were true. Then it should be Children of Prophecy. My father was a figure well known in the world. His ability has reached the pinnacle of shinobi. Yahiko, Konan and Nagato are the ones who created Akatsuki. And I..."

Jiraiya nodded, "...and you finished their work by saving the world and created a world of peace. You're right. All of them are Children of Prophecy..."

Tendō turned towards the direction where he left Naruto and Fū. "...I wonder, how will he change the world? For the better? Or worse?"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow again, hearing that, "you have no doubt that he will change the world?"

Tendō smirked, "...of course. He is myself after all. The Maelstrom will cause change everywhere it goes."

"...actually I named that after the Ramen topping," Jiraiya told Tendō.

"That is even better," Tendō nodded without hesitation.

Jiraiya laughed, "you really are their son, aren't you?"

Tendō chuckled, "of course I am."

Finally, he told Jiraiya of how he came here and all he did here.

Jiraiya grinned, "I heard about the prank you did. You and your other self really fooled Konoha."

Tendō nodded, "...it was quite amusing. Perhaps now Konoha will not treat Naruto as bad as before..."

There was a silence as Jiraiya sighed.

"...I guess you have a lot of questions for me," Jiraiya said as he looked towards where the other Naruto was standing.

"...why did you leave him alone?"

Jiraiya sighed again, this time it was full of regret. "...I have no excuse. I can say that I have to make sure that other villages didn't attack Konoha, I can say that I have to find Orochimaru but the truth is..."

"...you do not wish to see him. You cannot bear to see him. He is very similar to his father," Tendō ended.

Jiraiya bowed his head, "...sorry."

Tendō shook his head, "I will not accept your apology. I am not the one you have wronged. Speak with him, tell him the truth when you are ready."

Jiraiya nodded, "is there any way I can help him?" he asked, trying to make amends.

"If you wish to help him now, then can you make sure that Fū is considered a citizen of Konoha? She can take care of Naruto. You can help him through her."

"Leave it to me."

* * *

When he returned to Naruto, Tendō saw the two jinchūriki talking with each other. It was quite awkward as they were unused to speak with someone in such a friendly way.

He did say that he was Naruto's friend but he never actually talked with him except about training or his behavior.

...then again, he rarely talked with anyone about mundane things.

"...Naruto-kun, I will leave now. Fū-san, please speak with that man for more information on what you should do," he said as he motioned towards Jiraiya who stood on a branch away from them.

Naruto blinked, "who is he?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Jiraiya jumped from the tree.

"I am a feared shinobi among the five countries! The shinobi whose name can silence a crying child. The dream of all women. The Handsome Jiraiya-sama!"

Tendō groaned in exasperation. This man managed to recite the same introduction his other self said without even knowing.

With that said, he should at least tsukkomi this.

"...Jiraiya-sama, while the first one may be true, a baby who saw you will probably laugh, and I am sure it was nightmare of all women. As for handsome... well, I suppose you are quite popular among the old ladies."

Jiraiya pouted hearing Tendō's words but perked up when he heard the last part.

"This guy? Popular? You're kidding, right? Sensei?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

Jiraiya was about to speak but Tendō cut him off.

"No, Naruto-kun, I am not. He is very popular among women." Jiraiya puffed his chest in pride. It seemed that his other godson was indeed a genius. "...among the sixty years old women that is..."

Jiraiya deflated instantly and shot a glare to his smirking other godson.

"...who is he?" Fū asked, distrust clear in her eyes.

"...this man is my teacher. He is a member of the Sannin."

Fū's eyes widened. "A Sannin? Him?"

Tendō nodded, "...the strongest."

"Sensei's sensei..." Naruto muttered. "So he's strong?" the boy asked.

"He is," Tendō nodded. "While I doubt his sanity, his power is one of the greatest throughout the country. He is also the Fourth Hokage's teacher."

"Really?" Naruto looked at Jiraiya with amazed eyes. The teacher of the Fourth and his sensei. This man must be strong! Even though, he seems like an idiot.

Jiraiya grinned. "Praise me! For I am the Great Jiraiya-sama!"

"...as I said, his sanity is to be doubted. He is also an idiot," Tendō commented calmly.

Naruto laughed as Jiraiya glared at his sensei.

"Hey sensei, I met that guy again," Naruto suddenly said.

"...that guy?" Tendō asked with a raised eyebrow, not understanding who the boy meant.

"You know, that one eyed guy you beat up before."

Tendō and Jiraiya's eyes lighten up in understanding. It was Kakashi, no doubt about it.

"Did something happen?" Tendō asked.

"Yeah, he gave me advice when I tried to walk on the water. But he's a pervert because he kept on reading his book."

"I see. ...wait, how did you know the content of the book he read?"

"He read it out loud when I asked him."

...there was silence.

"...first Gedō, then Jiraiya-sama, and now Kakashi... how many perverts do I have to vanquish?" which reminded him, Gedō was originally a pervert hater.

But, as he grew to dislike them, she in turn grew to be one of them. _'...the relationship between Desire Realm and the Outer Realm is truly complicated.'_

After talking with the three some more, he froze as he felt the Amaterasu tomoe disappearing.

_'Did something happen?'_ saying his farewell to the three, he hurried back home.

* * *

"...what the hell is this?" Tendō asked calmly. ...or at least he tried to. A slight tremor in his voice clearly showed his anger.

"...we are sorry..." Gedō kept her head on the ground as she did a dogeza.

"...We are sorry, Mortal God..." Rin hang her head as she sat on the ground.

"I came back home, expecting an enemy because you summoned Amaterasu-sama..." Tendō began. "I did not come back to see the inn burning!"

Gedō and Rin cringed as his voice suddenly rose.

"...explain," Tendō ordered.

"...well..."

* * *

_Little Rin and I were planning to surprise you and the others by making a dinner._ "..."

_Oniisama! Please do not look at us like that! We can make a dinner at least._ "Truly?"

_...well, we should be able to._ "The burning inn seemed to indicate otherwise, sister dear."

_Anyway! We were planning to make a barbecue!_ "...out of all cooking, you just had to choose the risky one, did you not?"

_First we hunt the meat and went to the forest._ "...foolish sister of mine, we, humans have invented something called a market. There is no need to hunt meat as if we were still in a stone age."

_What's a stone age?_ "...nevermind."

_After we found what we need, a deer meat._ "Something you can easily buy in a store, I might add. Though I applaud that you managed to save our economy. ...then again I am sure that you did not even think about that when you hunt."

_Muu! Niisama please be quiet for a moment._ "...only when I do not need to tsukkomi your story, sister."

_We returned to the inn to start cooking._ "...this is the worst part, is it not?"

_We tried to light a fire but failed._ "...may I ask how exactly did you try to light a fire?"

_What are you talking about niisama? We used a wood plate and a branch of course!_ "...oh God..."

_Why are you slamming your head to the wall niisama? That's how people in the manga did it!_ "No sister, that is something people from stone age did. I can understand Rin doing that because she is ancient but you? ...I am truly disappointed."

_Oniisama is mean!_

_Finally we got tired of waiting and tried to cook the meat ourselves._ "...sister, please tell me you did not use _that _as a replacement for fire..."

_I summoned Amaterasu and Rin called a black flame._ "..."

_Oniisama? Are you alright?_

* * *

"...you summoned the Great Imperial Goddess, Spirit of the Sun, the most revered Goddess in our land to cook a barbecue?" Tendō asked without any expression.

"...yes?" Gedō 'answered' hesitantly.

"...and you, little one, used a black flame, which is Uchiha's equivalent of Amaterasu?"

Rin nodded, scared by the monotone in the Mortal God's voice.

"...sister, little one, which one do you prefer? starvation or torture?" Tendō asked as a smile slowly formed on his face. This was far beyond the Devil smile he usually wore. This was the 'Why so serious' smile used only by deranged madman

"We are sorry!" the two 'girls' hugged each other and cried as the Embodiment of Evil himself walked towards them with a _kind_ smile.

"Master, I have secured an adequate residence for us. A villager was planning to sell it and I managed to buy it from him with a good price," Asura reported as he walked towards the three.

"Good, Shuradō. Does the house have a lawn? These two will sleep outside as their punishment," Tendō stated calmly.

"Oniisama! The Buddha told us to forgive other people three times!" Gedō shouted as she hugged Tendō's leg.

"Yes, Mortal God! The man with funny hair did!" Rin joined.

"...ignoring how you have wronged me more than three times and how Rin called the Buddha, you seem to forget that I am not the Buddha."

"Oniisama is cruel!"

* * *

Finally after much begging from the girls, which he had to admit was rather cute, he relented and forgave them. Though he did punish them by locking them in their room.

"...the house is quite simple, is it not?" Tendō commented.

It truly was a simple house with three bedrooms. As the rooms were smaller than the ones the inn had, they changed the grouping.

Rin and Gedō in one room. He and Shuradō in the other, and Ningendō and Jigokudō in the last.

"...Master, Gin and Shiro will destroy the room in one of their arguments..."

"...that is their business," Tendō coldly declared. "Call them here. I have a mission for them."

"Understood."

* * *

When the Human and Hell Path arrived at the house's doorstep, they saw their Master with two familiar figures. The Animal and Hungry Ghost Realm.

"...Ningendō, Jigokudō. This is your mirssion, go to Kirigakure and investigate what is happening there. Take Chikushōdō and Gakidō with you."

The two nodded. Then Shiro asked, "the duration of this mission, my Lord?"

"...do as you see fit. As long as I acquire the information, you may come back any time. However, try to finish this as fast as possible."

"Understood."

The four Paths left, leaving him in front of his new house.

"...what should I do now?" after sending Gedō and Rin to their room as punishment, he had nothing to do. Shuradō was busy taking care of the village.

_'...you have changed, Son of Man,'_ Rikudō commented.

"...what do you mean, Rikudō?"

_'Before, you would train as soon as possible. And yet, now...'_

"...I see no reason to train." Indeed he did not. After defeating the One Eyed God months ago, he was content with living peacefully. He trained yes but not as hard as he did long ago.

_'...as you are right now, it is impossible for you to win against the Child God,'_ Rikudō declared.

"And why is that?" Tendō asked.

_'Can you claim with no doubt that you are able to strike her down with the Highest Ones?'_

Tendō said nothing.

_'No. You are too fond of her. Perhaps you can attack her with the Three Noble Children, however that is because you are confident that she could survive your attack, correct? You have no wish to kill her.'_

"...and what does that have to do with training?"

_'We shall teach you how to use your full potential without relying on the Nine Contract.'_

"...seems interesting," saying that, he walked towards the village gates.

* * *

"Well then, here we are," Tendō stated as he reached the clearing where he found Fū.

_'Summon us, Son of Man,'_ Rikudō commanded.

"_**Rikudō: Bunshin**_." He had never used that technique ever since the Paths used their new bodies. This would be the first time he used it in quite a long time, and the first time he used it to Rikudō.

An exact replica of the Legendary Sage of Six Paths appeared in front of him. The Sage opened His Eyes, revealing the Eyes of God.

"...shall We begin, Son of Man? Summon your wind and attack Us."

Tendō arched an eyebrow. "...are you sure? The clone body is not that durable."

Rikudō met his gaze calmly, "...that would imply you succeed in hitting Us, would it not?"

"...alright, then. _**Shina-Tsu-Hiko**_." Tendō felt the familiar rush of wind covering his body. He dashed towards Rikudō.

When he reached the Sage, Tendō swung his arm to punch his opponent.

It missed.

"What?" it should be impossible. The clone body should not be able to move that fast, even with Shina-Tsu-Hiko. He felt Rikudō using the wind chakra before he hit the Sage but the amount of chakra placed in the technique should not allow such speed.

"What are you doing, Son of Man? Is this the extent of your power?"

Tendō's Eyes narrowed and he disappeared again, forcing the wind to move him even faster. He tried to slash Rikudō with the sword he formed instantly.

"Weak," Rikudō declared as He easily avoided the high speed attack. Tendō growled and swung again, each swing gaining more speed as he focused his chakra to the wind.

"...how?" Tendō asked, frustrated. If Rikudō increased His chakra output for the wind, he would be able to sense it and yet, the Savior managed to avoid his attacks easily without wasting His chakra.

"It is simple, the power of Samsara allows you to master the elements. And that, Son of Man is your downfall."

"...what do you mean?" that certainly caught his interest.

"The power of Samsara is not to master the elements. It is to combine yourself with Nature."

Tendō was even more confused hearing that.

"Release your hold over the wind. Stop forcing it to follow your command. Then feel. Feel how the wind flowed around you. Feel what the wind touch. Do not turn it into your weapon, make it your own body, make it part of you."

Tendō raised an eyebrow hearing that. That seemed more of something he could find in legends and myth rather than a lesson. However, Rikudō managed to avoid all of his attacks so he had to give the Sage the benefit of doubt.

He stopped forcing the wind to move around him. Again, he was confused, that meant he would lose his speed gain, would it not?

"When We attack you, follow the flow and evade with the wind," after saying that Rikudō disappeared.

Tendō's Eyes widened but then he felt something moving from behind him. It was unlike how he sensed a presence. It was as if he felt something crashing onto him from behind.

As if he was the wind.

He was about to avoid and counter attack but his body felt so light that he failed to counter in his surprise.

Rikudō's attack missed and they both landed, he asked the Sage, "...why?"

"Because you are the wind," Rikudō stated. "Do you understand? No matter how strong you are, no matter how fast you are, the wind will avoid you. Even if you try to cut it, it will simply move to the direction where you cut it. It is impossible to stop the wind. By becoming one with the wind, you are able to feel what it feel, move as it moves."

"...that is the true power of this Eyes?" Tendō asked. He was deeply impressed by the Sage's knowledge and the power of the Eyes.

The way normal shinobi used Wind manipulation is to bend it to their will, to manipulate it. This was the first time he allowed the wind to run free like that.

Rikudō shook His head, "while the Eyes of God possess this power, even Samsara Eyes could possess this ability. You simply need to understand nature and accept it as your comrades. Next We will teach you of Earth, then Lightning, Fire and finally Water."

"Why that order?" Tendō asked.

"It is easy to connect with Earth as We are beings who are familiar with it. Lightning is difficult, however it is predictable. Fire require high skill to control it and Water is the last because it is difficult to reach the state of Still Water."

"...Still Water?"

"We will reach it later. For now, focus your Earth."

"_**Ōkuninushi**_," after feeling earth covering him, he was about to release it as he did with Wind but Rikudō stopped him._**  
**_

"No, do not release the Earth, cover yourself with it," when Tendō formed a rock armor around him, Rikudō shook His head, "no, do not cover yourself with earth, you must cover yourself with Earth's presence."

"What do you mean?" Tendō asked.

Then suddenly, the Sage's presence disappeared. And yet, the Sage Himself still stood in front of him.

"How did you manage that?" Tendō asked.

"Can you feel the trees? Can you feel the land? No. They are part of nature. I am simply becoming one with Earth."

Tendō was confused. The principle of earth manipulation is to use earth-natured chakra to manipulate the components of earth. Earth nature itself was considered useless by shinobi as without materials of earth, it could do nothing.

"Do as We say, Chosen of Samsara."

And so he did. He allowed the earth chakra to cover him.

"...there's no effect." Unlike with the Wind, he felt nothing.

"Truly?" Rikudō asked as He suddenly swung His arm and punched him.

Tendō braced himself for an impact when he realized that he felt no pain. He looked down and saw the Earth chakra coiling itself and blocked Rikudō's attack.

"Do you remember the vessel of Shukaku's defense? That is one form of Earth combined with Wind. You will also learn that later. The power achieved by combining two Natures. The true power, unlike what you have been doing."

Tendō's Eyes grew wide and a smile formed on his face. He was excited. It has been quite a long time since he learned something like this. It felt exhilarating, it felt exciting, it felt fun.

He began to chuckle and then laughed, "...why did I stop training again? Let Us continue, Rikudō! Bring it on!"

Rikudō smiled, "good. The power of Earth is the power of defense, alone it could not attack. However, as you can see with the vessel of Shukaku, combined with different Nature, it had devastating effect."

Tendō nodded.

"However, before learning the combined Nature, We will continue to Lightning." Rikudō then asked him a question, "what is the best way to describe Lightning?"

Tendō thought for a moment. Powerful? Fast? Swift? No, there is one more way to describe it, right?

"...fleeting," Lightning came and disappeared just as fast. It happened in an instant. It appeared and disappeared. "Is this the correct answer?"

"Indeed, Lightning came as fast as it goes. It is fleeting and therefore, to become one with Lightning meant to become fleeting. Such as this."

Rikudō disappeared and Tendō felt someone tapping his shoulder, when he turned, there was no one there.

Then he felt someone in front of him. He turned and saw a flash of light circling him. The light continued to circle him until it caused a small tornado with it's speed.

Then Rikudō stopped and the Lightning faded.

"As you can see, the speed of Lightning is unmatched. By mastering the five Natures, you are able to be as swift as the Wind, as immovable like the Earth, appear and disappear like Lightning, as fierce as raging Fire, flow like the Water."

Tendō nodded, some of Rikudō's knowledge seemed to be based on the Fūrinkazan from the Art of War but some seemed to be the Sage's own knowledge.

"What does flow like the water mean?" Tendō asked.

"As We have told you, We will explain later. For now, try to summon the Lightning into yourself. And move as one with it."

"_**Narukami**_," immediately, he felt a rush of speed bursting from him, then an inexplicable feeling of needing to move. He followed it and disappeared.

Not long after, a sound of crashing could be heard.

"...We did say to appear and disappear like Lightning. However, make sure that you are able to evade any obstacles," Rikudō told Tendō calmly.

Tendō nodded and he thought of how he and other shinobi usually used Lightning. Some techniques he had were used by covering himself with Lightning. He doubted anyone ever summoned Lightning into their own body. The risk is too high. He could only manage that with the Samsara.

"However, you should be able to understand Lightning for now. Let us move to the next one, Fire. This Nature is the most difficult one to work with."

Tendō raised an eyebrow.

"The method to summon Fire is similar to Lightning, summon it inside you. However, you need to be cautious."

"_**Hi-no-Kagutsuchi**_," the feeling he felt could only be described by one word.

Excitement. He wanted to burn, he wanted to fight, he wanted to let loose all of his emotions.

"Control yourself, Son of Man! Do not let your emotions overtake you!"

Tendō nodded and closed his Eyes, trying to focus his thought. It was quite a difficult task. While he was used to control his emotions, he had never experienced a violent outburst of emotions like this.

As he tried his hardest to control himself, burst of fire came out from his body.

"...calm down..." he began to mutter. "...calm down..."

It was useless. He could not do this as he usually did. So how can he control the Fire inside him? He was instantly reminded by the 'fiery' people around him, Tayuya, Gedō, his other self, Jiraiya. What would they do?

The answer came to him.

"Calm down, damn it!" he shouted as he gritted his teeth. Summoning all of his strength to overtake the Fire. Finally the ground around him exploded and smoke filled the area.

Rikudō watched with amusement as Tendō stepped out of the smoke, coughing while being covered by Fire.

"Congratulations, Son of Man. We must admit, overpowering the Fire inside you was quite an unique way to solve the problem."

Tendō chuckled, "...that is what they would do..."

Rikudō did not need to ask who they referred to. He already knew. "As you can see, the Fire possess the greatest attack power out of the main Nature. Simply with a punch you could explode a normal human body."

In the Elemental Country, only a madman would summon a Fire chakra inside himself. He supposed that he passed that boundary long ago. Then again, most shinobi he knew are mad.

"The final lesson for today is Water. To summon it, you must be as calm as still water. Empty your mind, empty your heart. Let the Water guide you."

Tendō raised an eyebrow, "...is this not the opposite of Fire?" he asked.

"Indeed, We were hoping that you would learn how to control yourself in using the Fire. However, you used another method instead. This is the most difficult Nature. Try your best."

Tendō nodded. He began to close his Eyes and tried to empty his mind.

* * *

After a few hours of meditating, he could take no more and opened his Eyes.

"...why is it this difficult?" he was able to easily empty his thought when he was young. He also managed to do that while fighting against Hitotsu-no-Kami.

"When you were young, you are completely apathetic to the world. You acted simply out of habit. You never thought, you never felt anything unless it has something to do with your mother and few others," Rikudō told him.

"Now, you are more human. You have more emotions. You have desire. As a consequence, achieving Still Water require more effort. At the battle against the One Eyed God, We assisted you to achieve this state when We summoned Ame-no-Minakanushi."

Tendō sighed, "...returning to how I was long ago, huh? I do not believe that it is possible. I do not like how I acted long ago. I was very inhuman, very mechanical. As if I was..."

Rikudō smiled seeing Tendō's Eyes widening in realization. "As if you were?" He prompted.

"As if I were part of a system. Part of life. Part of Nature..." after saying that, Tendō sat and closed his Eyes.

Slowly, Rikudō began to feel Tendō's presence disappearing. Then finally, it was as if Tendō were not there.

Rikudō began to walk towards the Mortal God.

Then when He grew near, He summoned a sword and moved to cut Tendō's head.

"..._**Watatsumi**_..." Tendō moved his head to the side, avoiding the sword completely. Then he blinked.

"...what?" he saw Rikudō holding a sword near him. "...did you just?"

"Yes, We did. Tell Us, when We attacked you, what were you feeling?"

Tendō thought for a moment, "...I believe it is similar with the Wind. I feel your presence but..."

"However, you do not sense Our movement, correct?" Rikudō asked. When Tendō nodded, He explained. "With the Wind, you felt Our movement. With the Water, you sense Our presence, Our existence. No matter how hard We tried to stay still, you would still sense Us. And when We attacked, you sensed Our intent."

"...is that the power of Water? To sense?" Tendō asked.

Rikudō thought for a moment, "...for now, this is the extent of your ability."

Tendō sighed in disappointment.

"We will inform you of the limitations of this ability. First, with your current ability, you may only connect with one Nature at a time. Second, the drain placed by the Nature to your chakra is not large. However, the drain it put to your mind is far greater. We advise you to release your connection when you felt tired or dizzy."

Tendō nodded. Now that he thought about it. It was tiring. He could feel his chakra reserves still over seventy percent and yet he felt as if he went through a series of difficult battles. He was barely able to keep his eyes open by now.

"Third, you cannot use the Contract while you are in contact with the Nature. The Divine energy used by the Gods and the Nature energy you used would conflict with each other. At best, both would be dispelled. At worst, it would mean Our death."

Tendō nodded again.

"For now, you should rest. After you have recovered, We will teach you more, Son of Man."

More training from the Sage was an interesting prospect. Usually he would have answered and thanked Rikudō but now he was too... tired...

"Sleep," Rikudō declared and so he did. He closed his Eyes and allowed himself to rest.

_Time before the Game: Seven Months._

* * *

**Chapter End,**


	7. Chapter 7 Revised

**This is a note for Samsara Game of the Gods.**

**Alright, after reading through the story, I came into conclusion that I was too hasty in this story. I decided to revise it without the adding the Outer Gods to the plot. I plan to start a brand new chapter starting from chapter 7, hence why chapter 7-10 has been deleted.**

**I apologize for the inconvenience.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : Naruto wished he listened to the Paths and Rikudō when they told him not to enter the forest. Now he was stuck in another world, playing a game with a girl with power comparable to a God. He sighed, "...what did I do to deserve this?"**

**This chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

**Credits to 'The Eye of God' for the story image. Thanks.**

**Because this is the revised version of Chapter 7, there is no Review Responses. Also, the story will be far different than the previous version. No Outer Gods at all.**

**For those of you who receive notifications multiple time, I apologize, the internet connection at my place seems to be having some problems...**

* * *

**Samsara: Game of The Gods**

**Chapter 7 Konoha Academy**

Honestly speaking, Tendō is bored.

Immediately after he woke up, he recalled the training with Rikudō yesterday. With high expectation, he asked the Savior to train him once more.

He was rejected, firmly.

_'If We train you everyday, you will return to your old self, Son of Man.'_

He could not deny that.

With training out of question, he immediately thought to his second source of entertainment.

Gedō and Rin. Perhaps he could take some missions with them. With how the two were, all missions they took would become amusing.

Unfortunately Gedō, _his _dear sister refused.

"Sorry Tendō, we are having girls only outing."

Undeterred, he turned towards _his_ little one.

Rin pouted, "Mortal God, girl Mortal God told Us that you can't come."

His dearest sister and little angel rejected him.

What in the name of Eight Million Gods just happened?!

Tendō firmly ignored the thought that he began to act more like his Uchiha teammate.

"...there must be some reason why they did that..." he muttered.

Only one thing came to his mind.

Something that ignited the flame darker than Kagutsuchi, hotter than Amaterasu inside him.

"_**Boys**_..." the forbidden word was uttered with so much malice that he had no doubt the Star of Evil would flinch.

That must be the reason.

He had seen how they watched his Outer self and the Little God. Those sick eyes filled with lust. Unforgivable!

If he leave such problem alone, they could infect his 'sisters'.

Unfortunately this weak village need those _**evil creatures**_ to function.

If he had his way, they would be exterminated from the face of the earth, no from the face of the multiverse.

He conveniently ignored the fact that he was also one of them.

"...how should I protect them from those _**mongrels**_..." he muttered again.

Of course, he could simply walk through the village and ended their pathetic lives one by one.

However, he was sure that Shuradō would lecture him.

He scowled. What does a few lives of trashes affect anyway?

"Master, your thoughts are moving towards quite a dangerous ground," he was snapped out of his thought by Shuradō who entered his room.

"...why are you here, Shuradō?" Tendō asked as he looked towards the Path with a raised eyebrow.

"Your thoughts right now is entering my Asura Realm, Master. I can hear them easily. Especially with your scream for blood."

"...then I suppose you will not refuse this mission offer?" Tendō took out a scroll he had prepared long ago for this very purpose.

Shuradō glanced towards the scroll he had seen for many times throughout their stay in Taki.

_Mission Type: Extermination_

_Mission Rank: S_

_Target: Those waste of space who actually deluded themselves into thinking that they are worthy for **his** sisters' time._

Shuradō sighed, "...rejected, for the hundredth time."

Tendō glared, "then what do you propose I should do?"

"Just send Gin and Shiro to protect Lady Gedō and Little Rin."

Tendō nodded thoughtfully, that sounds like a good plan. With his ability over water, Ningendō could no doubt torture those _**mongrels** _in way he could only imagine. While Jigokudō's King of Hell and bone manipulation could do wonders to those _**trashes**_' health.

"Master, I do not mean they should torture people..."

"Cease your insanity, Shuradō. You have given me a great advice. Summon them."

Shuradō sighed but did so.

The two Paths had returned at night after they scouted Kirigakure. They informed him that Kirigakure was in uproar because of the civil war becoming more intense. They had confirmed that both sides still had the same leader, one is Yagura who was being controlled by Tobi, the other was the Mizukage of his world, Mei.

When the Human and Hell arrived, Tendō immediately gave them their orders.

"Protect Gedō and Rin until they have returned. If any _**virus** _tries to touch them, capture, torture and kill **_it_**."

Ningendō and Jigokudō blinked as they heard the orders, Shuradō shook his head while mouthing 'you do not want to know'.

Seeing the reaction of the Second, they merely nodded and left the place, deciding that they should protect the two 'girls' from anything they deem as threat.

Tendō nodded in approval as they left, then he returned to where he began.

"...Shuradō, I am bored."

Shuradō sighed, if his Master continues to pester him, he would not get any work done.

With that in mind, he decided to send his Master away from Taki.

"Perhaps you should visit Little Naruto?" that was their nickname for their original's counterpart in this world.

Tendō's Eyes lighten up in interest and he nodded thoughtfully.

"That should be interesting. Very well, I leave everything to you then, Shuradō."

Shuradō nodded as his Master disappeared.

The Path relaxed, "...now, how should I spend this rare peace and quiet?"

Then he heard a loud explosion coming from the village and sighed.

He had no doubt that as long as his Master, Gedō or Rin was in village, he would never achieve Enlightenment.

* * *

Contrary to what Tendō believed, Naruto was not at the training ground. Neither was he at his apartment.

Without any clue as to where the boy might be, he asked Fū of Naruto's location.

In hindsight, the answer was obvious.

The boy was at the academy.

He entertained the thought of playing with the Seventh vessel instead of Naruto but decided not to.

He should take this chance to tour the academy.

Who knows, maybe he can see his classmates of this world.

* * *

Tendō immediately regretted his decision.

He had forgotten just how boring the lectures were.

Contrary to popular belief, he did not read his books all the time because of his... rather obvious adoration to his mother. _'...that, is quite an understatement, Chosen of Samsara. Adoration is not powerful enough to describe your feeling.'_

While that played a large part of it, the second reason why he read his books all the time came from his boredom.

He sighed as he sat cross-legged at the ceiling, covered in genjutsu. The students seemed to pay a slight attention to the lecture, except for Nara and Naruto who were asleep.

When the lecture ended and they entered recess, Tendō took the chance to observe how the students interact.

He saw Aburame, Inuzuka, Nara and Akamichi remained unchanged despite the difference between him and Naruto.

After looking around for a few moment, he found Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! Let's go to a date!" the blond declared loudly.

He was immediately punched by a pink haired girl Tendō recognized as his quiet teammate.

"No way, idiot!" then the clearly different Haruno turned towards the Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun! Let's go somewhere after this! Just the two of us!"

He recognized the Uchiha easily, he was similar to how Sasuke was before Kakashi corrupted him.

Except... the boy was considerably more dark and hateful compared to the Uchiha Sasuke of his world.

It must be because of Itachi's killing the Uchiha clan.

The Uchiha boy ignored the girl.

Then Tendō saw another girl approaching. "...Yamanaka..." he recognized the girl.

He was not close with the mind-walker, however, he knew that she was the source of Team Ten motivation in his world. Seeing as Akimichi and Nara were rather... hopeless.

Here she was...

"Shut it, forehead! Sasuke-kun is mine!"

A fangirl.

By the Gods... two of his classmates, who he had known as serious kunoichi in his world were fangirls...

How about the Hyūga?

He saw Hyūga Hinata watching Naruto with a clear blush on her cheeks. She was greeted by another classmate and answered with a stutter while nervously poking her hands together.

Words could not express the emotions he was feeling right now.

First, himself, well, not really himself. Little Naruto's other self was quite different from him. Perhaps that was how the boy would grow had he did not rob him of his chance?

He wondered how different it would be. If he acted as one of the Path and tested Little Naruto. Would he take Shuradō's place and guide the boy? Or would he act like Jigokudō and served the boy blindly? Or would he be a friend such as Ningendō and Chikushōdō? A brother, perhaps?

He shook his head, no use in thinking what-ifs. Though his situation right now clearly showed the possible what-if of his life.

Second, the Uchiha. The boy's attitude was actually as he had predicted. The moment when he heard the Uchiha massacre, he concluded that the boy would grow up filled with hate and desire for vengeance.

The boy was known by most of the populace as a prodigy and as the last loyal Uchiha. Though Tendō doubted both claims. The boy seemed to possess quite a large amount of political power among the civilians. That could be useful.

In some ways, the Uchiha was similar to his old self, except instead of apathy, the boy was filled with hate.

_'...how sad,'_ Rikudō began to speak._ 'To think that those of Uchiwa ended in such way.'_

Rikudō called the Uchiha clan, Uchiwa, a fan. The symbol of Uchiha clan. The Sage called the Senju, Vajra, as their original symbol before Konohagakure came to be was the vajra ritual item.

"...it is indeed sad. However, it is not our concern," Tendō firmly told Rikudō.

Rikudō said nothing and he moved to the next one.

Yamanaka and Haruno. Both are useless. At least in his world Haruno was quiet and intelligent. When he told her that she would be useful in medical and illusion field, she began to learn them. The Haruno here...

Tendō supposed that if Sakura saw the Haruno here, she would have lectured the girl. As for Yamanaka... he was simply disappointed that yet another potential kunoichi was ruined by such a simple emotion.

Finally, the heir of the White eyes. She was completely different than her counterpart. His obsession of him aside, her counterpart was a skilled and ruthless kunoichi. In fact, after she mostly fixed her obsession of him, she was rather pleasant to work with.

This one however... she certainly possess the same potential as her other. However, even an idiot would realize that she lack confidence. And while she was not obsessed with him, she certainly is attracted to Naruto.

"...I am disappointed," with that final conclusion, he continued his observation.

* * *

Taijutsu class, he thought as he followed the students to the field.

He saw a silver haired man lecturing the students. He did not recognize the man. Then again, he did not recognize any teachers. He had never paid any attention to them after all.

When he saw the man staring at Naruto with a disguised hatred, his Eyes narrowed. His Eyes narrowed even further as the man actually had the gall to 'fix' the stance he taught Naruto, adding holes in Little Naruto's defense.

"Whoever taught you must be very inexperienced Naruto-san. I'm sure that even a genin can beat him."

There were few things that could set Tendō off. The most obvious ones were attacking Tayuya, his mother, or his friends.

People close to him knew that mocking his cooking and acting rude would also earn them his ire.

His mother, Tayuya and Fū of his world knew that he hated vegetables and would not touch them at all.

However, one thing that everyone who have talked to him knew was that he is prideful, perhaps to the point of arrogance.

He was proud of his power, of his ability.

Therefore, everyone in his world knew that the quickest way to set him off was...

To insult his skill.

And this weakling chūnin, a worthless trash dared to interfere with his student and insulted him?

"...you shall regret insulting me..."

* * *

When Naruto walked to his sensei's family's training ground, his grin widened when he saw his sensei.

As he grew closer, Naruto's grin disappeared.

The aura around his sensei clearly expressed his displeasure.

"...Naruto-kun," his sensei called with the voice he reserved when he was truly angry.

"Y-Yes, sensei?" Naruto asked while trembling.

"What is the name of your taijutsu sensei in the academy?" sensei asked.

"Mi-Mizuki-sensei..." he answered.

"I see," sensei nodded while smiling happily. "Prepare yourself Naruto-kun."

"What for, sensei?" Naruto asked. His sensei asking about Mizuki-sensei was a surprise.

"We will prank the hell out of him."

* * *

After explaining to Naruto that this useless trash known as Mizuki had sabotaged him, Naruto joined his righteous fury and they began their pranks.

First, kill the target's social life. This would place massive amount of pressure for the target. After he found out that Mizuki had a lover and that he was quite a playboy, Tendō transformed into the man and began to peek on the bathhouse, girls' changing room and many more.

If he allowed himself to be caught immediately, the prank would be useless. This is a shinobi village, peeking under a transformation was quite common. Which is why he needed a rather complicated plan.

He made sure that the kunoichi he peeked on noticed that they were being peeked and yet they would fail to pinpoint him. He also made sure that the kunoichi saw his transformed self's silver hair as he ran.

Then he asked Naruto to bring Mizuki to the changing room while transforming into Sasuke. Of course, when Naruto disguised as Sasuke claimed to the girls that Mizuki was the pervert, the girls would believe him. Since the Uchiha boy had quite a reputation in the village.

While he could simply allow the girls to catch the man, there was one more final blow he needed to make to kill the man's social life.

Making Naruto defend the man while in his real form. Of course, this had the opposite effect. The villagers would not believe Naruto, either because of his pranks or because of Kurama inside him. By the end of Naruto's 'defense', Mizuki's credibility had vanished.

Next, emotional death. Tendō made a shadow clone who transformed into a form similar to his father, except with his red contact lenses. After that, the clone seduced the man's former lover and showed her off in front of Mizuki.

The sight of Mizuki's broken and angry face made it worth it. After that, Tendō personally destroyed the clone and erased the clone's chakra completely. He would rather not have any memory of betraying Tayuya.

The clone was given a hero funeral by him and Naruto.

Finally, physical pain, because death would be too merciful. It was easy. Mizuki had fallen into despair and began to lose himself in drinking. A word or two was enough to cause him to pick a fight with other shinobi at the bar. Watching the man being beaten by a group of shinobi was certainly amusing, at least for him.

All of this was done in the span of two weeks. Quite an amusing two weeks for him.

Naruto seemed angry by it though, claiming that he should not do that.

Maybe normal people did not do something like this when insulted.

Then again, as his sister had stated, he is a sadist.

* * *

Just as he had finished training Naruto, he saw Mizuki sneaking around outside Konoha.

Curious, he followed the man and saw an interesting sight.

Yakushi Kabuto, spy of Orochimaru was speaking with him.

He thought about reporting the man to Jiraiya, but then he saw something he deemed as amusing.

The man broke down and told Kabuto of what happened to him the past two weeks.

He begged Kabuto to 'ask Orochimaru-sama for power'. It seemed that the man blamed Naruto, the Uchiha and Konoha for this.

Again, he thought of telling Jiraiya abut this but decided not to.

It was not his problem.

What could that man possibly do anyway?

_Time before the Game: Six Months, Fifteen Days._

* * *

**I'll keep the Shinto and Buddha deities list at least. Maybe some people want to read this.**

**List of Deities appeared in Samsara until now.**

**Ame-no-Minakanushi: Central Master. Creator of All. Basically Shinto version of 'God'.**

**Takamimusuhi: A God made by Minakanushi. One of the two Ruler of Takamagahara (Heaven). General of the Gods, creator of lesser Gods.**

**Kamimusuhi: A Goddess made by Minakanushi. Ancestor of humans.**

**Ame-no-Tokotachi: Embodiment of Heaven.**

**Umashiashikabihikoji: Embodiment of Energy.**

**Amaterasu-Omikami: One of the Three Noble Children born of Izanagi. One of the two Ruler of Takamagahara. Goddess of the Sun.**

**Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto: One of the Three Noble Children. God of the Moon.**

**Tatehayasusanoo-no-Mikoto: One of the Three Noble Children. Warrior God. Raging God of the Storm.**

**Amatsu-Mikaboshi: The Star of Evil. One of the few Jashin (False/Evil Deity) in Shinto.**

**Shina-Tsu-Hiko and Narukami: Another name for Fuujin and Raijin respectively.**

**Ōkuninushi: The Ruler of Izumo (Island created by Izanagi and Izanami). The Great Land Master. Susanoo's son in law.**

**Watatsumi: Do you know Urashima Taro? There is a Dragon Palace beneath the sea in that story. Watatsumi is the Dragon God.**

**Hi-no-Kagutsuchi: Son of Izanagi and Izanami. God of Fire. When he was born, his fire burnt Izanami, killing her. Izanagi, angry from grief killed him and cut his bodies to seven pieces which became volcanoes. The blood from Totsuka-no-Tsurugi that is used to kill Kagutsuchi formed Watatsumi.**

**Zaou-Gongen: A God formed by fusion of Buddhism and Shinto. His title is He who Repel Evil or He who Demands Surrender. An important Mountain God.**

**Hachiman: A God formed by fusion of Buddhism and Shinto. God of War and Warriors. Divine Protector of Japan.**

**Mahāvairocana: The Celestial Buddha. The Center of Five Wisdom Buddha. The Primordial Buddha.**

**Akshobhya: One of the Five Wisdom Buddha. Buddha of the East. His name means Immovable.**

**Vajra: Two meanings, One is the Ritual item. The other is symbol of Vajrayana, one of three major branch of Buddhism. In both cases, it represents Diamond (Indestructible) and Thunderbolt (Irresistible)**

**Indra: The God of Heaven, War and Thunderstorm of Hindu. Leader of Deva. His symbolic weapon is the Ritual item, Vajra.**

**Ame-no-Me-Hitotsu-no-Kami: One Eyed God of Heaven. Ippon-Datara. The degraded Blacksmith God. Because of his large size, people assume that he is Daidarabotchi. In Narutoverse he is called Ame-no-Hitotsu-no-Kami or Juubi.**

* * *

**...I usually won't do this but this time, I will ask, please give me your thoughts on whether this chapter is good enough or not? I would rather not make the same mistake as before.**


	8. Chapter 8 Revised

**This is a note for Samsara Game of the Gods.**

**Alright, after reading through the story, I came into conclusion that I was too hasty in this story. I decided to revise it without the adding the Outer Gods to the plot. I plan to start a brand new chapter starting from chapter 7, hence why chapter 7-10 has been deleted.**

**I apologize for the inconvenience.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : Naruto wished he listened to the Paths and Rikudō when they told him not to enter the forest. Now he was stuck in another world, playing a game with a girl with power comparable to a God. He sighed, "...what did I do to deserve this?"**

**This chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

**Credits to 'The Eye of God' for the story image. Thanks.**

**Review Response:**

**Battle neurosis: Hahaha, thanks.**

**Knight of elves: Done**

**Anon: Yeah, that's why I said too hasty.**

**perses7x: I guess...**

**pucflek: Hahaha, too hasty indeed...**

**Guest: Yet another mark to 'too hasty' review.**

**TheHokageNaruto: I will probably do the Outer God plot sometime. But I guess I'll keep this one in SamsaraXCanon.**

**adrian11: Hmm... as stated to the review response above, ****I will probably do the Outer God plot sometime. But I guess I'll keep this one in SamsaraXCanon.**

**JyuubeiKisanagi: Sent to PM.**

**KHARAKI TAKAN: Thanks.**

**Ouke no Ki: Thanks.**

**Uchiha Yusei: I've been thinking on revising the story for weeks but I guess reading the reviews solidified my mind. Nyarlathotep will return, either in this story, or a spin-off still unsure about that. All complains about Nyarlathotep can go to It's creator, H.P. Lovecraft. Go google him if you want.**

* * *

**Samsara: Game of The Gods**

**Chapter 8 Hatred**

If someone were to ask Naruto what he thought of his sensei, he would answer that he trust him.

But sometimes he don't like his sensei.

Just a week ago, he destroyed Mizuki's life because he was insulted.

Mizuki was fired from his job as a teacher in the academy and was suspended from active duty for three months.

When he told his sensei that, his sensei chuckled as if amused.

"Too bad, he was quite amusing."

He couldn't understand. He didn't want to understand.

How his sensei could treat someone's life as lightly as that.

How his sensei could be amused by their pain.

Naruto had felt pain similar to what Mizuki felt. And now, seeing how the man is, staring blankly at the academy, he felt guilty.

How could he took part in destroying Mizuki's life? Sure, Mizuki hated him, he tried to sabotage his training but this...

This is too much!

Today, he gathered his courage and shouted at his sensei. Asking how could he be so cruel.

His sensei simply stared at him with his usual apathetic eyes.

"Because he does not matter."

He was devastated when he realized that his sensei truly believed that.

Naruto thought his sensei was kind, like the old man Hokage. He thought that his sensei cared about everyone, like how the old man Hokage told him the Hokage should be.

His sensei trained him, his sensei took care of him, his sensei introduced him to his new sister and Jiraiya. He owed his sensei many things but...

How could someone as kind as his sensei be so cruel?

Perhaps...

His sensei viewed him the same way he viewed Mizuki?

As an amusement?

Naruto was ashamed that he couldn't deny his own thought.

* * *

Tendō stared at his student as he tried to walk on the water.

Naruto failed, as he had expected.

His mind was not focused and Tendō wondered why.

He did not recall doing anything that would harm the child.

Perhaps something happened in the academy?

Then it was not his problem.

"Naruto-kun, concentrate," he told the boy.

Naruto absently nodded and tried again.

He failed once more.

Tendō sighed, there is no use in teaching the boy as long as he acted like this.

"...enough. We shall meet again tomorrow. Training you while you are like this is useless."

Naruto nodded and left the training ground.

"...Jiraiya-sama, what do you think is on his mind?" Tendō asked as the Toad Sage appeared behind him.

Jiraiya stared at Tendō in disbelief. Seeing Tendō truly confused, he sighed.

"Don't you remember what you did a week ago?"

Tendō tried to recall.

Last week, he trained with Rikudō, then he sent Ningendō and Chikushōdō to Kumo, then he sent Jigokudō and Gakidō to Iwa.

What else? Ah, he trained with Naruto, then he played with Gedō and Rin. After playing, he spent the night helping Shuradō with his job.

"...no, I do not recall doing anything that will cause his behavior."

Jiraiya shook his head sadly, "don't you remember anything about that chūnin?"

Tendō raised an eyebrow, "...what chūnin?"

"The ex-academy teacher."

Tendō's Eyes lit up and he nodded, "...what does that man have to do with Naruto's behavior?" Even though he knew who Jiraiya meant, he already forgot the man's name.

Jiraiya wished he could slam his own head to the tree and screamed in frustration.

"Think, what did you do to that man?" Jiraiya asked.

Tendō thought for a moment, "first I crushed his reputation, then I took his girlfriend, finally I made a whole bar beat him up. I fail to see your point, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya groaned, "...how did Konoha treat Naruto?" the sannin asked.

Tendō nodded in understanding, Jiraiya praised the heaven.

Naruto was treated poorly, which was an understatement, by Konoha.

The former teacher was treated the same by the end of his 'pranks'.

"...I still do not understand. If I was the one who was treated that way, I will be glad that I could do the same to my assailant."

That was what confused him.

If he recalled correctly, Naruto was angry at him a few times because of what he did to that man.

Why?

"...why is he angry? Should he not be satisfied instead?" Tendō asked Jiraiya.

"You... really are cold, aren't you?" Jiraiya asked. Seeing Tendō not answering, Jiraiya continued. "Naruto isn't like you. Naruto doesn't hate Konoha for what they did to him. Instead, he is trying to win Konoha's respect. He doesn't want to hurt them. He doesn't want them to hate him."

"...I know that he is childish, but this is ridiculous. How could he be that foolish?"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "childish? No, Naruto is not childish, he is very similar to you, but at the same time, he is your opposite."

Tendō stared at Jiraiya with surprise and amusement, "...is that so?"

Jiraiya did not answer as Tendō began to follow his other self.

* * *

"Naruto-kun," Naruto blinked and saw Ayame stared at him with worried eyes.

He blinked again in confusion when he realized that he was at the Ichiraku.

Looks like he walked here without realizing it.

Then he smelt something delicious and realized that a bowl of ramen was placed in front of him.

He looked up and Teuchi grinned, "eat up, it's on the house."

Naruto grinned and started eating.

* * *

Tendō stared blankly at the sky as he sat on his father's stone monument.

"...I wonder, do you hate them?" he asked his dead father. "...not that you can hear me, much less answer me."

He chuckled, "your son is broken, you know. He has no hate in him. Even if someone hurt him, even if someone insult him, he will not hate them. He is broken beyond repair."

"Do you know, father? Your son is kind, pure, happy. He never thought ill of other people, he never gave up. He still wants to be the Hokage even after all Konoha did to him."

"How... disgusting."

"If he has an Outer Realm within him, what would it be like? A being filled with hatred? That could be amusing."

"...however, as he is now, he is in danger. He is weak, he is too trusting."

Perhaps it was his filial obligation. Perhaps it was simply his pride.

However, he cannot allow Little Naruto's other self to destroy himself for his foolish dream.

"...I suppose I should drag him back to the training grounds."

With a gust of wind, the Mortal God disappeared.

* * *

When Naruto returned to his apartment, he saw his sensei standing outside his room.

"...come," was all his sensei said before the older boy walked away.

They walked through Konoha's main street and Naruto felt the villagers glaring at him. He ignored them, he was used to it.

_'When I become a Hokage, the glare will stop...'_ those were the mantra he always repeated to himself.

"Why did you not glare back?" his sensei asked without looking at him.

"Huh?"

"...why did you not glare back at them? There is no reason to stay quiet. Even now, you are stronger than them."

Naruto blinked, "why would I do that?" _'A Hokage will not do that.'_

"I see..." his sensei said nothing more until they reached sensei's family's training ground.

* * *

Tendō thought about Jiraiya's words.

Similar to him, huh? Perhaps the Toad Sage was correct.

He did not understand why Naruto allowed himself to be pushed around.

Naruto did not understand why he retaliated against the silver haired man.

He was someone who hated those who interfere with him and his. He had no qualms on hurting those who hurt him.

Naruto was someone who tried to win respect even after being hurt.

...perhaps in some way, Uzumaki Naruto was more mature than him.

However, the world is filled with fools. And unless Naruto realize that, he would not survive.

When he reached the training ground, Tendō turned towards the boy.

"...we need to talk."

* * *

Hearing his sensei's words, Naruto blinked.

"Talk about what, sensei?"

"Why?" sensei asked.

"Why what?" he became even more confused.

"That chūnin hated you, that chūnin tried to trick you. Why do you not hate him?"

Naruto thought for a moment and answered with a strong voice, "because I know how it feels. Because I know how painful it is.

Hearing the answer, his sensei froze.

* * *

Because he knew how it feels?

"...I see..."

It seemed that he was mistaken.

Naruto knew hatred. He knew it too well. He knew it to the extent where he would not wish it upon anyone.

"...but it is not good," he stated out loud.

Repressing emotion such as hate would never end well.

One day, Naruto would not be able to hold it anymore and he would explode.

Tendō made his decision.

"Naruto."

* * *

Naruto blinked as he heard his sensei calling him without any honorifics.

"Fight me," his sensei ordered.

Then his eyes widened as he saw sensei dashing towards him with his fist raised.

Naruto jumped back, just before his sensei's fist hit the ground, he saw electricity crackling and the ground exploded.

He watched the crater sensei had made with wide eyes.

"What is the problem? Are you not going to attack? I do not recall training a weakling."

Sensei disappeared again and appeared above him.

Naruto jumped again, avoiding his sensei.

His sensei is asking the impossible! How could he win against his sensei?

He just started learning wind manipulation from the man! He can't even cut a rock yet!

He kept on avoiding his sensei's fist.

Then he saw sensei's red eyes narrowed and suddenly he was sent flying. Pain filled his body.

He skidded on the ground for several feet and finally stopped when he crashed onto a tree.

"...attack me, Naruto. I order you to fight," he heard his sensei said

Naruto stood up and gritted his teeth. Then he began his attack.

* * *

Tendō saw Naruto approaching him and chuckled.

He stood still as Naruto swung his fist towards his face.

As his student's fist hit his cheek with a crash, he did not flinch.

When Naruto looked at him with a shocked face, he smirked.

"Is that all?"

* * *

Hearing the taunt, Naruto swung again and punched his sensei's face once more.

Sensei didn't even flinch.

"You hate Konoha," sensei suddenly said.

"No! I don't!" he shouted.

"Yes you do. You merely repressed it. You hate Konoha for what they have done to you. Deep inside you, you wish the same fate upon them. You wish to hurt them."

Naruto wished he could deny that but a small part of him knew that his sensei spoke the truth.

"But you cannot do that, yes? Because you know how it feels, because you live surrounded by it, you could never act on your hatred."

Naruto did not say anything.

"As if it is not enough, you also fear it. You fear that if you show your hatred, they will not accept you. That they will keep hating you."

"You need to learn, Naruto-kun that hatred is part of life. There is nothing wrong with hating someone. What you should not do is to let your hatred control you."

He looked at his sensei and saw that instead of his normal indifferent ruby eyes, his sensei's eyes were filled with acceptance.

"Everyone in this world possess the emotion known as hatred. It is part of human nature. Hating someone is normal. What you should not do is allow your hate to control you, to destroy your life."

"...sensei..."

"Accept it, Naruto. Accept your hatred."

He couldn't.

He is scared. He feared it. He is afraid of himself.

Seeing his hesitation, his sensei sighed.

"...take your time, Naruto-kun. Today's training is over. I will see you tomorrow."

* * *

When Naruto returned, Fū immediately greeted him warmly.

He always liked it whenever his sister welcomed him. It's like they are family. No, they are family.

"Fū-neechan, I'm home!"

Fū smiled, "welcome home. How was your day?"

Naruto thought that this could be a good chance to ask his sister what he thought of his sensei's words.

He told Fū of what sensei told him. Of how his sensei told him to accept his hatred.

By the end of it, Fū looked thoughtful.

"I think I understand. Basically, he wants you to accept your darkness."

Naruto blinked, "accept my darkness?"

Fū nodded, "someone told me once that everyone has a darkness inside them. And if you don't learn to accept them, they will always haunt you. For you, your darkness is your repressed emotions. Hate is one of them."

"But neechan, hate isn't a good thing, right?"

Fū nodded again, "yes but simply because it isn't good doesn't mean it's not necessary."

"What do you mean?"

Fū thought about how to explain it to her little brother. "Think of it like this. There's an evil man who oppressed a country. Many people there died for defying him, women were taken to be sold in slavery, the men are forced to work until death. Can you tell me that the people there shouldn't hate him?"

Naruto shook his head. He couldn't. If he was one of the people of that country, he would hate the man too...

"You see?"

Then Naruto frowned, "but I like Konoha!"

Fū smiled, "I never said you can't like it. Part of you hate Konoha, that's true but that is only a part of you. For an example, I hate Jiraiya-san's perverseness but I also respect him and like his attitude. I hate your sensei's arrogance but I like how he cares about his friends and sister."

"While part of you hate Konoha, I'm sure that larger part of you still love it. Perhaps you like the scenery? Perhaps you like your friends?"

Naruto thought about the old man, who took care of him. The Ichiraku, who always accepted him. Iruka-sensei who is the only sensei who is fair to him in the academy. Jiraiya who trained him whenever his sensei isn't there. His neechan who is his family. And his sensei who is the first person he knew to acknowledge his dream and help him to achieve it.

"Yes!" Naruto nodded with a big smile.

Fū patted his head, "you shouldn't let your hatred taint your good memories. That is what 'not letting hatred control you' means. Remember Naruto, you are more than your darkness."

Naruto nodded again.

"Why don't you take a bath, Naruto-kun? I'll make you a dinner."

Naruto paled, while his sister's kindness is very welcome, her cooking on the other hand...

Trying to seek a way to distract his sister, he searched for a conversation topic.

"Neechan, how do you think sensei view us?"

Fū blinked, "what's with the sudden question?"

"I'm just curious... I mean he saw Mizuki-sensei as amusement. I wonder if he's looking at us the same way..."

Fū let out a laugh, "otoutou, if there's anything I knew of him is that he is too arrogant. If he really thought that you are just an amusement, he wouldn't try to find me just to bring me here, to you."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. His sister was correct. If his sensei didn't care about him, he wouldn't introduce Fū to him.

His relief was short lived as he was shoved to the bathroom and his sister reminded him that she would be waiting with his dinner.

* * *

Tendō and Jiraiya watched the exchange from their hiding place outside Naruto's apartment.

"...I suppose this is enough," Tendō nodded and moved to leave but Jiraiya stopped him.

"Naruto, did you learn anything from your other self?"

Tendō stopped for a moment and answered, "...I learned that I should not underestimate people around me. I had expected Naruto-kun to be a clueless child but instead, he is far more mature than most people."

After saying that, Tendō left.

_Time before the Game: Six Months, Six Days._

* * *

**I feel as if I just wrote a chapter full of words spent to convince Naruto of canon to stop being an overly good guy. Which is actually rather useless now that I think about it.**

**Well, the theme of chapter aside, this chapter's main purpose is to deepen Tendō and Naruto's bond and to resolve the problems of their difference.**

**Before, they never really clashed but the Mizuki prank from last chapter changed that.**

**...too much seriousness... I have to return to humor starting from next chapter... Which reminds me, the plan is (for now) next chapter, Tendō, Gedō and Rin will go to a mission. Expect destruction and humor.**


	9. Chapter 9 Revised

**This is a note for Samsara Game of the Gods.**

**Alright, after reading through the story, I came into conclusion that I was too hasty in this story. I decided to revise it without the adding the Outer Gods to the plot. I plan to start a brand new chapter starting from chapter 7, hence why chapter 7-10 has been deleted.**

**I apologize for the inconvenience.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : Naruto wished he listened to the Paths and Rikudō when they told him not to enter the forest. Now he was stuck in another world, playing a game with a girl with power comparable to a God. He sighed, "...what did I do to deserve this?"**

** This ****chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

**Credits to 'The Eye of God' for the story image. Thanks.**

**Review Responses:**

**Rothwell: Thanks.**

**animekingmike: Thanks.**

**shootingcuz: I don't think I have to. I plan on finishing canon storyline in this story.**

**Aloxamax: Everyone has something to learn from other people. Tendō and Naruto complements each other with their differing personality.**

**pucflek: Thanks.**

**ElementKitsune: PM.**

**imsabbel: That is why Tendō and Naruto argued. Though in the end they learn from each other.**

**Uchiha Yusei: Thanks, good luck.**

* * *

**Samsara: Game of The Gods**

**Chapter 9 YOUTH! WAI~**

As he stared at the blinding sunset before him, Tendō chuckled.

He should have known that this would happen.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Tendō stared blankly as Shuradō handed him a mission scroll._

_"...excuse me?" he asked the Path._

_"Believe me, Master. I know how you feel," Shurad__ō told him with a sigh._

___Tend__ō read the mission scroll again. He raised his head and looked at Shurad__ō with face which clearly said that he doubted the sanity of his Second._

_______"...how exactly did you receive this mission, Shurad__ō?"_

_________Shurad__ō sighed again._

___________Ged__ō and Rin who stood behind Tend__ō grew curious and peeked at the scroll._

Mission Type: Search and Destroy

Client: Konohagakure

Mission Rank: A

Target: Maito Gai (May be accompanied by a smaller clone of his)

Note: The target is highly dangerous. Considered as taijutsu master of Konoha, user of unbreakable genjutsu techniques codenamed: Flames of Youth. A shinobi with formidable mental strength is needed.

_Rin blinked in confusion while Ged______________ō started to shiver._

_______________"And what exactly must we destroy in this mission?" Tend______________ō asked._

_____________________________"...the green spandex."_

_____________________________If Tend______________ō doubted the sanity of this world before, he was convinced of it now._

___________________________________________"...this world is insane..."_

___________________________________________Then Shurad______________ō took out another scroll, "would you prefer this mission instead?"_

Mission Type: Search and Destroy

Client: Konohagakure

Mission Rank: S

Target: Tora

Note: It's not a cat. It's a demon! Shinobi able to hunt down S-rank missing nin is required to complete this mission.

_Tend____________________________________________ō's Eyes twitched._

_____________________________________________"...I am sure that Itachi-sama would never request this kind of mission."_

Back in the other Konoha, Itachi sneezed as he saw the two mission scrolls he made three years ago.

"Hmm... perhaps the Akatsuki would be willing to accept this mission..." he nodded thoughtfully as he took the A and S rank missions from his desk.

_"...at least, I hope so..." Tend____________________________________________ō continued, somehow, he felt as if the universe was laughing at him._

_____________________________________________"Well, Master? Which one would you prefer?" Asura asked, "Eliminate the Green Monstrosity or eliminate the Feline from Hell?"_

_____________________________________________"Before that, Shurad______________________________________________ō. Where exactly is Ningend______________________________________________ō?" Tend______________________________________________ō asked. His plan was to hand the responsibility of choosing the mission to the team 'leader'._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"I sent him and Shiro to another mission. They went to sabotage the Kiri civil war, making sure that the rebels won and we have their support."_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Tend______________________________________________ō sighed, not only his plan failed but the Human and Hell received a fun mission._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________While his choice of mission is simply either Hell or Hell._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Might as well as to go crazy with it. He might have fun in this mission, after all._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"We accept the A-rank mission."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Shurad______________________________________________ō and Ged______________________________________________ō's Eyes widened. Any sane man would have chosen the S-rank mission. At least Tora could not infect them with felineness. But the Twin Beasts of Youth on the other hand..._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"A-Are you sure, Master?"_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Big brother, this is a very important decision, you know? Choosing the wrong event might trigger our death flag! I don't want to get a bad end!"_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Tend______________________________________________ō chuckled, "I have sparred with Lee-senpai multiple times in my world. I wonder how strong Maito-san is..."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________For the first time since she came to this world, Ged______________________________________________ō felt that she should take the role of tsukkomi. "Just for that you risk our lives and sanity?!"_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"It will be fun," Tend______________________________________________ō nodded._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"...battle maniac..." Ged______________________________________________ō muttered._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Rin watched the exchange with curious Eyes. "We don't understand but Mortal God said it will be fun?"_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Tend______________________________________________ō nodded, "of course, little one. We will play with a green monster with mushroom and caterpillar on it's head."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Once again, Ged______________________________________________ō played the role of straight... girl. "No, oniisama! Those are Maito-san's hair and eyebrows!"_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"...is there any difference?"_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Ged______________________________________________ō and Shurad______________________________________________ō believed that the confusion on Tend______________________________________________ō's face marked the end of this mission's sanity._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________And started it's hilarity._

* * *

_After confirming the mission with Shurad______________________________________________ō ("You sure Master? If you truly wish to die, I can kill you in their place." "You worry too much, Shurad______________________________________________ō."), they began their travel to Konoha._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________"Mortal God? Where are We going?" Rin asked as she jumped, excited to see new places._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________"Hmm..." Tend______________________________________________ō thought on how to describe Konoha. "We are going to a place where a lazy one-eyed scarecrow lives while reading his book, where a white long haired toad can be seen near bathhouse daily, where a group of deer who can say 'troublesome' and take a nap at the same time."_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Ged______________________________________________ō sweatdropped as she realized that she could not deny those claims. Those words described Kakashi, Jiraiya and Nara clan well._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________However, Tend______________________________________________ō continued, "there is also a group of people with dogs as their masters, a group of people whose job is to eat and eat even though we are shinobi and we should be agile, there is also a man who sell flowers at the morning but turn into a master of torture at night."_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________The sweat on Ged______________________________________________ō's head grew larger. Inuzuka, Akimichi and Yamanaka..._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"There is a clan who worship monkeys and there is another who live with bugs all over their body, then there is a group of white eyed pervert who can see through clothes, also there is a boy with duck hair who will snarl to anyone who get close to him."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________...Sarutobi, Hyūga and Uchiha..._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Also, there is a fox wearing a bright orange clothes who has too much stamina, there is a family with pink hair, also there is a green clad monster that I told you about. Oh, there is also a girl who loves pointy things."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________...Naruto, Haruno and... wait, what exactly is Tenten's last name?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"...big brother, all of that description is right and yet so wrong at the same time..."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Tend______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ō nodded, "I know. But that is how you should introduce Konoha to a tourist."_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Rin pouted as she tried to remember Tend______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ō's description. Then she smiled happily._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"So We are going to a zoo!"_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"...what a concise and simple way to describe Konoha," Tend____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ō commented as if amazed._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Big brother, I'm sad that I can't deny that..."_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Tend____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ō chuckled, "you are correct, Rin. We are going to a zoo," he patted the Little Blacksmith's head._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________The Datara smiled happily as she ran ahead of them._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Quick! Mortal God! Girl Mortal God! We want to play with the doggies and kitties!"_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Just before he dashed to follow Rin, Ged__ō heard Tend__ō's words._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Unfortunately today we will only play with the turtles... Maybe next time."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Ged__ō shuddered as she imagined the next time._

* * *

_"Mortal God! What is that?" Rin asked as she pointed towards the Hokage stone faces._

_When they reached the gate of Konoha, they showed the guards the mission scroll they took and the guards allowed them in with prayers and 'good luck'._

_"That is how mortals compensate their lack of size and power. They made giant faces of their leaders to be displayed for all the tourist. It is meant to be intimidating but truthfully, I thought they are amusing." Indeed he did. The face of his father looked ridiculous._

_"Mortal God, do you know the toys on there?" asked the Little God._

_Translation, 'do you know who the faces are?'_

_Tend____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ō thought for a moment, "...one is a gardener, the other is the one who waters the trees, the third one is the monkey who protects it, the last one is a fleeting flash of yellow who brought glory to the trees."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Ged__ō who listened to the description smiled, "...so, are you back to your usual self?" she asked her brother._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Tend__ō chuckled, "of course not. It is just that I cannot find a good joke for it. That is why I answered seriously."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Ged__ō groaned in frustration. Taking care of her brother when he is like this is so difficult._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________She allowed herself to forget that she was the one who usually acted like that._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Let's just find our targets and go back home."_

* * *

Which resulted in what he is seeing now.

When they found Gai and Lee, the two were training while shouting YOUTH! at the top of their lungs.

"...and how exactly are we going to burn the green abomination?" Gedō asked as she blankly stared at the two.

Tendō smirked, "we challenge them for it." The insane Mortal God walked towards the Beasts.

Rin followed happily behind him as Gedō sighed.

"And who are you, Youthful Ones?!"

Tendō smiled, "greetings, Youthful Shinobi of Konoha. We are Youthful Shinobi of Takigakure. We have heard of your Flames of Youth, O Green Beast of Konoha. We would like to challenge you to a match which will pit our Youth against each other."

"...I don't know him... I don't know him..." Gedō muttered as she heard Tendō speak in 'Youthful Tongue'.

Gai's eyes blazed with... Flames of Youth. "YOSH! Youthful Shinobi of Taki! Let us match our Youth against each other, SEISHUN!"

The mini clone of Gai joined, "SEISHUN!"

Tendō joined, amused by them, "Seishun." Though his enthusiasm is lacking.

Rin happily shouted too, "SEISHUN NANO!"

"Somebody please kill me..." Gedō groaned.

* * *

"Very well, Youthful Shinobi of Taki! The first challenge is... a Youthful Game of Rock-Paper-Scissors!" Gai shouted.

"Little one, the challenge is this, we have to speak like that until the end of our Game. Let us go, for Youth."

"YOUTH! WAI~" Rin happily jumped up and down.

"YOSH! Gai-sensei! If we lose this battle, then I will run laps around Konoha twenty times!" Lee began.

"And if you cannot do that! I will do two hundred push-up!"

"And if Gai-sensei cannot do that!" before they could continue, Tendō cut in.**  
**

"As much as your Youthful enthusiasm encourage us, we should begin our Youthful match soon." Tendō pulled his arm back and readied himself.

"YOSH! SEISHUN!" Gai pulled his arm and as he shouted 'Seishun', better known as 'Youth', he threw his arm.

"Seishun!" Tendō countered.

The result was...

Gai - Rock

Tendō- Paper

"Yosh!" Tendō shouted, "I have won the first battle, Youthful Shinobi of Konoha!"

"YOSH! While I have lost this match, I will not lose the next one!"

"SEISHUN! SEISHUN!" Rin jumped up and down while cheering happily.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"...somebody... help..."

* * *

By the end of their thirty-third challenge, Tendō and Gai finally showed signs of fatigue.

"Yosh! Youthful Shinobi of Takigakure..." Gai panted, "this... shall be the Ultimate Youth Challenge!"

"Come, Maito Gai!"

Tendō and Gai jumped towards each other, fist raised.

"SEISHUN!" they punched each other. Tendō's fist hitting Gai's face while Gai's fist hitting Tendō's cheek.

The two 'Youthful Shinobi' trembled. Just as Tendō and Gai were about to fall...

"WAI~" Rin happily jumped in and punched the two men, sending them flying through the training ground.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted in anguish.

"LEE!" even though he was sent flying, Gai managed to reply.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"We cannot lose, Gedō!" Tendō shouted to his sister, hoping for support.

No reply.

"Gedō?" still flying, he turned towards where he knew his sister was.

There was no one there, except for a piece of paper.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"Rin, can you read Gedō's message?" he asked Rin as he flew.

"LEE!"

Rin began to read it, "Umm... '_From, Gedō. Oniisama! Please remain strong! I will save you one day!_' that's it, Mortal God."

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Tendō blinked, surprised that his sister would abandon him.

"LEE!"

Unfortunately, in his surprise, fate finally had enough of him and he smacked into a tree.

The last thing he heard was...

"GAI-SENSEI!"

* * *

When Tendō opened his Eyes, he realized that he was flying.

...well not exactly flying. More like being dragged by chains from the sky.

"...oniisama, are you alright?" Gedō asked him, worry clear in her voice.

"What happened?" Tendō asked his sister.

"We failed our mission. The Green Monster lives..." then Gedō grew quiet.

"Is there something else?" Tendō asked, worried.

"And..." Gedō began but was cut off by a blur of white.

"SEISHUN! WAI~" Rin happily ran around them while cheering happily.

"SEISHUN! SEISHUN! FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Rin sang as she jumped around.

Tendō watched the Little God, horrified. While he was only playing around in the mission, it seemed that Rin had deemed it, interesting.

"...I'm sure you'll have a good time, explaining this to Asura and the others, big brother..."

Tendō's brain shut down.

* * *

**That's the end of the YOUTH chapter.**

**...I feel conflicted... Next, Side Story, a parody of JRPG.**

**Side Story**

**God Quest Part 1**

DA-DA-DA-DADADA

Tendō woke up hearing the sound of music.

"...huh?" he blinked as he realized that there was no alarm in sight. "...where did the music came from?"

Then Gedō appeared in front of him.

She began to speak, at the same time, a black box appeared below her with text exactly the same as the words she was uttering.

"Ah, big brother. You are awake, I see.

Let's go, hurry! Asura is waiting!"

Tendō blinked seeing the strange box.

"...what, Gedō, why are you speaking like that?"

"It doesn't matter, does it?

This is how a game character speak."

Tendō tilted his head, "...game?"

"Yes, we have been sent to a game world.

This world functions the same way as-"

"-games from the past. To put it simply

we are parodying Dra**n Q**st, and-"

"-other JRPGs."

Tendō sighed, he felt a headache coming.

"...whatever. Let us go." He waited for Gedō to move.

Then he saw Gedō kept staying at the same place but her hands and legs moved as if she was walking.

"...huh?"

"Big brother, you haven't played any

JRPGs, right? You don't know anything-"

"-about this world then. Here, the party

leader decides where the party will go."

Tendō sighed again, "...whatever. If that is true, you can be the party leader."

"...really?"

When he saw Gedō's smile, he regretted it. Still he nodded.

**"Party Leader Changed!"**

"...what was that?" Tendō asked.

"That was the system voice," Gedō answered.

Then the Outer Realm began walking and Tendō found himself automatically following.

He tried to stand at one place but whenever Gedō moved, he found himself copying her movement.

* * *

When Gedō and her party came out of the inn, she entered the house beside it.

"...do you know the owner of this house?" Tendō asked his sister as he saw an old woman sitting on the floor in the house.

"No," was all Gedō said before she walked to a vase and kicked it, destroying it.

"What are you doing? The owner is here!" Tendō shouted.

"Don't worry. I didn't talk to her,

so she won't move."

True to her words, the old woman simply sat there as if nothing happened.

Gedō kept on destroying the vase until a flash of yellow was seen at where the vase was.

"I found a gold!" Gedō shouted.

**"Gedō found 500 gold!"**

"Sister! That is stealing!" Tendō shouted.

"Don't worry, don't worry," Gedō waved his complaints.

Then Tendō realized that the old woman still did not move.

Gedō walked towards the drawers right beside the old woman and she opened it, looking through the items inside it.

"Gedō!"

"Don't worry, big brother.

As long as you didn't walk next to her-"

"-and press the A button, she won't

do anything."

"...and what the hell is A button?" Tendō asked.

"Like this," Gedō walked to the back of the old woman.

A pause.

Then the old woman magically turned without standing up and began speaking.

"Ah hello there. How are you?"

"See?" Gedō asked Tendō.

"...the hell?" how could this woman react like that after Gedō clearly stole her gold?

"Right, let's go to the next house!"

"No, wait... What the hell?!"

* * *

After doing the same to all houses in Takigakure, Gedō stopped before the massive building where Tendō knew Shuradō was.

"...I hope he can explain this," Tendō muttered.

Before that, a guard stood on the way to the door.

Gedō walked to the guard.

"Welcome to Taki," the guard spoke.

"I like swords," Gedō answered.

"Welcome to Taki."

"I like swords."

"Welcome to Taki."

"I like swords."

"Welcome to Taki."

"I like swords."

"...urge to destroy the world, rising..." Tendō muttered.

* * *

After Gedō had enough of playing, they entered the building.

Inside it, Tendō saw three desks.

The left one had 'DLC' written on it.

Shuradō sat behind the middle desk.

The right one was empty.

"Let's check if there's a new DLC available or not!"

"...and what is DLC?" Tendō asked.

When Gedō reached the desk, a book opened.

The first page had the picture of Rin on it.

_Rin_ from _Game of the Gods_

¥500

This DLC allows you to add Rin to your party! Play with the cute One Eyed Little Blacksmith and crush your opponents with magical powers!

"...the hell?"

Gedō flipped the page.

_Uzumaki Shio_ from _The Sage's Journey_

FREE

Promotional DLC for the new series, The Sage's Journey. Play with this female Naruto counterpart! If she is in your party with Rikudō (Journey), something good might happen.

"This is a good one," Gedō nodded. She signed the page and suddenly lights filled the area.

* * *

**What will happen next? Read it in the next part! Coming soon in .**


	10. Chapter 10 Revised

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : Naruto wished he listened to the Paths and Rikudō when they told him not to enter the forest. Now he was stuck in another world, playing a game with a girl with power comparable to a God. He sighed, "...what did I do to deserve this?"**

**This ****chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

**Credits to 'The Eye of God' for the story image. Thanks.**

**Review Responses:**

**ElementKitsune: I have succeed then. ...I wonder why myself... I blame insanity.**

**TertiusArmada: One, about Shuradō, this chapter will answer that. Two, Rikudō is the main character of Sage's Journey. Here he will only be a mentor to Tendō. Thanks and updated.**

**Ouke no Ki: Thanks, yeah after the seriousness in chapter 8, I need to write humor. Other Paths? I already planned that here, in Chapter 10, 'Perspective of Others'.**

**dregus: She will be fixed, no need to worry.**

**GEDOMAZO10TAILS: Hmm... this could be a bit difficult to explain. Tendō is arrogant yes, he is also selfish, but he realize how flawed he is, thus hating himself. Inverse of it is Gedō, who is not arrogant and is devoted to Tendō, but she is blind to his faults, this coupled with her devotion made her to adore and worship Tendō.**

**Tendō knew that they are mirror of each other and he knew that if he showed that he loves or cares about her, she would become the inverse of it. That is why he treated her like that, with disgust and cold shoulder. By doing that, Gedō would continue to adore and seek his attention.**

**Now that is actually quite important, I should put that somewhere in the story.**

* * *

**Samsara: Game of The Gods**

**Chapter 10 Perspective of Others**

Gin let out a curse as he saw the three-tailed turtle, Isobu and six-tailed slug, Saiken moving towards him and the Rebels.

"...if nothing else, I blame Tendō for sending us here."

Shiro sighed, "...summon Animal Realm, brace yourself."

"Right," as his hands moved to summon Chikushōdō he recalled the events leading up to this.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"So, Shiro, anything I need to know before we meet with the Rebel leader?" Gin asked as he and Shiro were escorted by a Kiri rebel through the Rebel Headquarters._

_Shiro stared at his 'father' blankly. "...try not to cause any incident. I am sure that our Lord would not wish to destroy Kirigakure because of your foolishness."_

_...damn, his 'son' really hates him. Well, their personalities are opposites after all._

_"...do not worry. As our Lord has ordered, I have your back."_

_Gin had to admit, if nothing else, he could count on Shiro following Tendo's orders. And because the order this time is, 'assist Ningendō', he could trust the Hell Realm's support._

_That doesn't mean he likes the 'boy's' attitude though._

_"Right, I'll give it my best shot," he nodded and then, the two stopped in front of a wooden door._

_The rebel escorting them knocked the door._

_The door opened, revealing Terumī Mei and her two bodyguards, Ao and Chōjurō._

_Seeing them, Terumī smiled, "...I must admit, when Takigakure told me they will send reinforcements, my expectations were not quite high... At least they sent two handsome shinobi._

_Now, while Gin would accept flattery when he heard one, he was conflicted about it this time._

_...on one hand, a beauty complimented him._

_On the other hand, this body is not his body. Well, not originally..._

_Oh well, a compliment is a compliment._

_"Thank you, my lady," he bowed, "but I'm afraid I'm taken. My name is Gin and this boy is my son, Shiro."_

_Shiro nodded. ...at least he showed the lady some respect._

_Though Gin had no illusion of Shiro actually respecting Terumī. As far as he knew, Shiro had no emotion towards anyone other than respect for Asura and Gedō (..well, they do deserve to be respected), affection for Rin (It's impossible to dislike that little ball of energy!), devotion for Tendō (...enough said), hate for him (...he's still wondering why the Path hates him)._

_Terumī gave a disappointed sigh hearing that. "That is unfortunate..."_

_Then, the bodyguard Ao asked them, "I heard that Takigakure was supposed to send reinforcements to us three days ago. Why are you late?"_

_Hearing the word 'late', Terumī froze, "Ao," when the shinobi turned towards his leader, she smiled, "shut up or I will kill you."_

_...right, complex about her age, check._

_To Ao's credit, he seemed resigned, even though he does look confused, as he muttered an apology._

_...that poor guy. Gin consider himself fortunate that Tendō had no such problem._

_Then again, his 'Master' would probably challenged him again and again if he thought it would be fun._

_"Terumī-sama," Gin applauded in his head when he saw Shiro calling her -sama with a straight face. "...may we inquire the war's situation?"_

_Terumī nodded, "right now, we have taken approximately sixty percent of the village. Only the Mizukage Tower and the areas surrounding it left."_

_"Do you have a list of notable hostiles we may encounter?"_

_Terumī held out her hand and Chōjurō handed her a scroll._

_"The Mizukage, Yagura. Vessel of Sanbi. User of water-release techniques. Able to form a mirror of water which could reflect attacks. Able to form corals."_

_"...corals?" Gin asked. "...what for?"_

_"The corals could form on anything. Even human bodies," Ao told him._

_Gin nodded, "right, understood. Coral, dangerous."_

_"Next, Utakata. Vessel of Rokubi. User of water-release technique, specializing in bubble techniques. Able to form explosive bubbles or defensive bubbles."_

_Ah, that one, he had seen._

_Though short, the battle Tendō had in Konoha's Chūnin Exam showed the abilities of the bubbles. The bubbles could be troublesome if he managed to make lots of it._

_"Finally, Hōzuki Mangetsu. A prodigy who has mastered all Seven Swords of Kirigakure Seven Swordsmen. Able to use Suika no jutsu which allows him to turn his body into water."_

_Hearing that, Shiro showed a reaction, "...he would be interested in fighting against this Hozuki."_

_There was no need to ask who Shiro meant._

_Tendō. He would be interested in fighting against a 'prodigy'. He heard that the Seven Swords possessed numerous abilities. Yeah, if the Heaven Realm was here. He would jump at the chance of fighting against this guy._

_"Shiro, he is not here. No need to worry though, if we can defeat this Mangetsu guy, that means he isn't strong enough. If we are defeated, he will come to Kiri."_

_Terumī grew interested, "who is this 'he' you speak of?"_

_Gin thought for a moment. Then he answered, "my son and I are part of a group of shinobi, similar to your Seven Swordsmen. We are based on the Realms of Samsara. I am the Human Realm, my son is the Hell Realm. The guy we are speaking of is the leader of our group, the Heaven Realm."_

_Hearing that Ao's interest was also piqued. He had never received any report of such group. Perhaps they were a new group? He had to see the two's abilities to judge the overall power of this 'Realms of Samsara'._

_"How powerful is your leader?" seeing them looking at him as if he was crazy, he changed his question. "I am not asking for specifics. I just want to know how strong he is compared to you two."_

_Not one to allow chance to speak about his Lord escape, Shiro answered, "our Lord is the strongest, he is able to defeat us both without any problem."_

_Gin sighed, "stop with your worship, Shiro. Well, you're right though. Tendō would be able to defeat us both."_

_Chōjurō timidly raises his hand, when Terumī nodded at him, he asked, "um, why isn't he here instead?"_

_Gin supposed he could let that question go. The boy expected Taki to send their strongest to assist Kirigakure. Normally, that would be the case. However, after his mission to Kiri in his world, Tendō is no longer interested in Kiri._

_"Well, our boss already accepted other mission. It's confidential."_

_That was a lie. As far as he knew, right now Tendō is training Uzumaki Naruto._

_"No need to worry though. We are enough for this. And if we have to, we can call two more members of Samsara here."_

_Chikushōdō and Gakidō. Chikushōdō could only be summoned by him and Tendō while Gakidō could only be summoned by Jigokudō and Tendō._

_"How confident," the brown haired woman smiled, "how about you prove it in a mission, handsome?"_

_Gin grinned, while he was not a battle maniac like Tendō, he is still excited at a chance to have a good challenge._

_"Your mission is simple, eliminate Hōzuki Mangetsu."_

_Hearing that, Shiro allowed himself to smile._

* * *

_Hōzuki Suigetsu and Hōzuki Mangetsu are brothers._

_While they were not the closest pair of siblings, they are proud to admit that they are closer than other pairs in Kirigakure._

_They always worked together, they had trained together._

_After all, they had the same dream._

_Becoming members of Seven Swordsmen._

_When Mangetsu was chosen as a member, they were ecstatic. Even though some people thought that he would have resented his brother for achieving their dream first, Suigetsu did not._

_Because his brother still trained with him and worked with him. After all, their dream was not simply becoming a member of Seven Swordsmen._

_It was to become members of Seven Swordsmen, together._

_Even now, he and his brother were training for that goal._

_He did not know that this day would become the worst day of his life._

* * *

_"How is our target, Shiro?" Gin asked the Hell Realm._

_"...his defense is down, I have sighted another boy with him. I suspect they are brothers," Shiro stated._

_The unspoken question was passed between them._

_Should they kill the boy too?_

_"...no need, we are here to end the war. The boy was not included in the list. He shouldn't be a threat."_

_"Understood. I shall provide backup should you need it." Though seeing Shiro's face, Gin knew that if he ended up needing the Realm's assistance, his already low standing with him would fall further._

_Gin moved._

* * *

_Jigokudō watched as the Hōzuki and his brother showered Ningendō with water techniques. A water dragon from the 'prodigy' and a torrent from the brother._

_It was useless. The body Ningendō inhabited was the body of the strongest water master, comparable to his Lord._

_He suspect that the ability Senju Tobirama had came from the innate Samsara power handed down by Rikudō's blood._

_Ningendō formed a series of seals and the two water attacks were swallowed by a spiraling drill of water._

_The two brothers were struck by it and came out unharmed, thanks to their Hydrification technique._

_Then, the one he suspected to be the elder Hōzuki pulled out a scroll and summoned a sword from it._

_He searched the library of knowledge that his Lord had._

_"...Hiramekarei. One of the Swordmen's Sword. Ability, transformation." The sword is able to transform into multiple form depending on the amount of chakra placed into it._

_He sent the information to the Human Realm through their link._

_Jigokudō had to admit, Hōzuki Mangetsu was powerful. Perhaps the boy deserved the title 'prodigy' among mortals._

_However, against Ningendō the boy could not win._

_While he did not respect the Human Realm's conduct. He respected the Soul-Stealer's prowess. He was unlike his Lord who focused on wide area destruction with overwhelming power. He was different from Shuradō whose skill was unmatched._

_The Human Path was clearly unlike Gedō and her wide repertoire of techniques._

_Ningendō and he, shared a similarity._

_They are not a battle-oriented Path. Because of this, their style of battle is unlike the others._

_When they enter a battle, they would use any meanst to end it as fast as possible._

_His point was proven as Hiramekarei which transformed into a long sword was blocked by a certain 'sword'._

_It seemed that Ningendō decided to start fighting seriously._

* * *

_When Suigetsu saw the grey-haired man overwhelmed their jutsu, he was worried._

_Sure they survived thanks to their Suika no Jutsu but if this man could defeat their water technique, they could be in trouble._

_Then his brother pulled out his sword, Hiramekarei. He smirked, this man didn't knew what he is getting into._

_When his brother's sword transformed into a long sword and swung to cut off the man's head, he cheered._

_Instead of sound of a sword cutting through flesh, a sound of crackling could be heard._

_His blood ran cold._

_In the man's head was a sword any swordsman would know._

_The Raijin._

* * *

_"Unfortunately, I have no time for you," Gin disappeared._

_Mangetsu didn't even knew what happened before he was stabbed by the lightning blade._

_"...die," with that last word, the Raijin's lightning intensified._

_Mangetsu screamed in pain as his body was shocked. Thanks to the prodigy's Suika no Jutsu, any lightning attacks would be very effective against him._

_Gin watched without expression as the boy struggled futilely against the Raijin's grip. He disliked killing, especially killing someone with potential. That was something all Paths of Naruto shared._

_Because anyone with potential could end up to be an interesting opponent._

_However, he would not hesitate to kill if he had to. That, was also something they shared._

_By the end of Raijin's wrath, Mangetsu's body was nothing more than a black corpse._

_He pulled the blade out and gazed towards the other Hōzuki._

_"...would you like to be the next?"_

_When he saw the boy falling to his knees, likely shocked and horrified by his brother's death, he turned his back and walked away._

_...the boy had potential._

_"...he would be a good challenge..." Ningendō muttered._

* * *

_When Suigetsu's mind finally connected, he realized that the man had left him alive._

_"...brother..." he muttered towards the corpse._

_How could his brother died? What about their promise to become Swordsmen together?_

_"...it's all his fault..." that gray haired man. That monster who took his brother away from him._

_"...he will pay!" he shouted._

_Suddenly, he heard a chuckle._

_"Who's there?!" an enemy? Could they be planning to destroy his brother's body?_

_"I'm sorry, but I can't help but be amused by you," a man wearing a cloak stated as he walked out of the shadow._

_"Who are you?" Suigetsu asked, preparing himself for a fight._

_The man took off his cloak, revealing a silver haired man with glasses covering his onyx eyes._

_"I am Hakuja Sennin. The Sage of Snakes. Your new Master."_

_Suigetsu's world went dark._

* * *

_"Mission completed," Gin stated as he and Shiro returned to the Rebels._

_Terumī raised an eyebrow, "most people will bring proof to confirm their target's death."_

_Gin snorted, "as if your spy didn't tell you everything."_

_Shiro confirmed it through their link._

_Their battle with the Hōzuki were watched by someone._

_Seeing the spy disappearing towards the Rebel Headquarters after Hōzuki's death, they deduced that the spy was Terumī's._

_Terumī chuckled, "I suppose so. You are indeed, powerful as you claimed. However, I must admit, I am curious as to where you acquired that sword."_

_"Not answering," Gin said with a smirk, "what's our next plan?"_

_Terumī grew tense, "we received a report that Yagura, Utakata and Kirigakure army were sighted around an outpost we placed."_

_"...I think I know what you will say."_

_"It is time to end this war."_

* * *

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Chikushōdō**_!"

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gakidō**_!"

The Animal and the Hungry Ghost appeared in a twin explosion of smoke.

"Gin, Gakidō and I shall handle Saiken. Isobu are fighting in the water, your territory. Chikushōdō shall assist you."

Gin nodded and the four separated.

* * *

Terumī Mei panted as the three tailed turtle spun, sending the shinobi around it flying.

Then she saw a shinobi approaching her and she spat a lava towards the shinobi, killing him instantly.

"Damn it... the Sanbi alone is a problem enough but there's also the shinobi..."

Just as she ended the sentence, a massive tiger followed by a massive monkey crashed onto the turtle.

"Those are... summons?"

Then she saw Gin, the grey haired Taki shinobi above a giant crane. The giant crane flew above her, moving towards the turtle.

"Reinforcements have arrived!" the man shouted as he jumped off the bird, landing beside her as the bird attacked Sanbi.

Seeing the summons and the Raijin wielder, her confidence increased.

Then suddenly, from the water, a massive viper and a massive mantis rose.

"What are those?" she did not recall anyone possessing the contract to control snakes and mantis in Kiri. She recalled a a certain missing-nin possessing the contract of snake but she doubted he would be here.

"Those are my teammate's." Seeing her questioning look he continued, "not Shiro's. He is fighting Rokubi right now. The giant animals are Chikushōdō's."

Mei was impressed, the ability to summon multiple massive beasts... Just how powerful are these Realms?

"There's one more summon on it's way."

"One more?"

Then, a giant panda appeared, jumping from the forest and kicked the Sanbi.

"A panda?!" Mei asked, flabbergasted by the choice of animal.

"A fierce giant panda," Gin corrected helpfully.

Then the panda began to pose as if it was a martial arts expert.

"...shouldn't have let Chikushōdō watch that movie."

Mei and the rebel army watched with blank eyes as the Panda and the Furious Five began battling the turtle.

"Prepare a popcorn!" Gin shouted, "this should be interesting."

* * *

"...this is annoying," Jigokudō declared as he saw numerous rebels foolishly tried to attack the slug. And was melted by it's acid.

"...I suppose we should go, Gakidō, attack."

Hearing that the insane Realm laughed madly, "gYAHaHahAHAhA!" the Hungry Ghost charged towards Saiken.

"..._**Kuchiyose**_," he declared as the King of Hell rose behind him.

The summon's tongue immediately stabbed Saiken.

"...let the trial, begin," Jigokudō moved, following Gakidō.

King of Hell began to absorb the Beast's life force. While a normal human would have been dead or at least, unconscious, the Beast was simply weakened.

However, that was enough. As he had another reason to summon the King.

Gakidō blocked Saiken's acid with his barrier. Then he punched Saiken with his fist. The beast was blown back several feet away.

They did not know why but Gakidō's body seemed to possess inhuman strength. Perhaps Yakushi Kabuto experimented on the body?

The exchange continues until finally Saiken's acid managed to hit Gakidō when the Path was unprepared.

The body melted instantly.

"Yama," Jigokudō called as another tongue appeared and Gakidō's body was eaten by the King of Hell.

To regenerate a body, King of Hell would need time. However, there is a way to hasten the recovery speed.

That is by using life force.

By using King of Hell to steal Saiken's life force, it would weaken the Beast and hasten Gakidō's recovery.

However, there was one problem in this.

When recovering a body, the King was visible. And so, he would need to protect it.

When Saiken saw the King of Hell, the Slug moved.

"Cease," Jigokudō slammed his fist to the earth and after a few moment, Saiken was stabbed by a massive bone appearing from the ground.

Jigokudō pulled out his hand and the bone crumbled apart. On the place where he slammed his fist, a hole could be seen.

The 'Bone Tower' technique was made by sending his bone through the ground towards the enemy. While the bone moved through the underground, he kept sending chakra towards it, making it grew larger.

"It is done," as he stated that, King of Hell spat out Gakidō, back to his full health. "Gakidō, continue."

The Hungry Ghost crazily jumped and fought the slug once more.

"...this shall be a boring battle..."

* * *

"...what the hell is that?"

The group of Kiri rebels watched in shock as the Panda trashed Sanbi around like it was nothing.

"As I said, a fierce Kung-fu Panda..." Gin told Mei offhandedly.

"...you left out the Kung-fu part.."

The Panda jumped as two of Sanbi tails stabbed the place where it previously stood.

Then the Panda began to... tap dance above the turtle's shell.

"...what is it doing?" Mei asked blankly.

"Make no mistake, that Panda is very heavy. Even now, I am sure Sanbi is receiving great damage. Physically and mentally."

Then Sanbi spun, causing the panda to be blown away, crashing to the sea.

"Why aren't they assisting it?" Mei asked, motioning towards the five other summons.

Gin shrugged, "no reason to. Panda got it covered."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, just watch."

Sanbi's rotation continues to increase and it jumped, turning into a massive rolling ball.

"...shouldn't you help the panda now?"

"No need to worry," Gin simply ate his popcorn.

When Sanbi launched itself towards the panda, the panda entered a meditative pose.

"What is it going to do?" Mei asked, finding herself curious and excited by the battle.

"Inner Peace."

"Huh?"

When the turtle almost reached the panda, the panda slammed it's right leg to the sea, making Sanbi flew to the sky.

The panda captured the ball of turtle in it's hand and began spinning it. Moving gracefully as it jumped to the sky.

Then the panda. Spun.

The spin was slow at first but it gradually became faster.

It continued to spun faster until a Yin-Yang mark could be seen, showing the panda's black and white color.

The panda threw Sanbi to the sky.

"It's over," Gin declared.

As Sanbi stopped ascending and started it's rapid descend, a giant drill-beaked bird flew through the sky and stabbed the unguarded underside of the turtle.

The bird spun, forming a massive drill as it flew upwards and did a sharp u-turn, speeding towards the ground with Sanbi still stabbed on it's beak.

The crash Sanbi made as it fell to the ground caused a massive wave that could be considered a tsunami.

"...so troublesome..." Gin muttered as the wave engulfed him and the Kiri Rebels. His last thought was whether Kiri would allow him and Shiro leave with Yagura and Utakata in tow.

* * *

Hearing the sound of a loud crash, Jigokudō knew that the Sanbi was defeated.

"Let us end this, Gakidō."

He slammed his hand to the ground once more.

A spike of bone burst out from beneath Saiken, sending it flying a few feet to the sky. Then a larger bone appeared, sending it higher. And another, yet another, the cycle continues until Saiken has reached several hundred feet up the sky.

Jigokudō pulled his fist back, "Speed, is the essence of war." He slammed his hand once more.

This time, a bone slammed Gakidō from the ground, sending it flying towards Saiken.

With the speed his bone caused, Gakidō's fist would be strong enough to pierce through anything.

Gakidō went through Saiken's stomach.

Jigokudō opened his palm towards Saiken.

"Tell me, Saiken. Do you see death?" seeing the question left unanswered, King of Hell punished the sinner by pulling their life force faster.

Saiken crashed to the ground, returning back into Utakata once more.

Seeing the guilty disappearing, King of Hell returned to it's slumber.

"The trial has ended, the defendant is found... Guilty."

* * *

Back at Taki, Asura's eyebrow twitched as he saw Rin running around, happily shouting 'YOUTH!'.

"...may I ask, Master. What happened?"

Tendō gave a nervous chuckle, "...well, funny story about that..."

Gedō glared at her brother, "yes, very funny..." she commented sarcastically.

Asura listened as Tendō and Gedō informed her of the events in Konoha.

"YOUTH! WAI~"

"...Master," Asura began as the twitch on his eye grew.

"...yes?" Tendō asked, though he would not admit it to anyone, he was scared of his Second.

_'For a good reason. What you have done to the One-Eyed God was beyond forgiveness. To think that you have sunk that low.'_

"...you are grounded. As your punishment, Gedō will read to you the novels she possessed. Especially those of forbidden relationship between males."

Hearing the punishment, the Mirror Siblings had different reactions.

Gedō grinned happily, not, it would be better to call it, maniacally, "ooh! Can I read brotherxsister novel too?"

Asura nodded, "as long as it will torture Master, you may do anything you wish."

"SEISHUN!"

Tendō was beyond horrified. "Shuradō, do not do this. Have you forgotten what I have done for you?"

"I seem to recall that lately all you have done is bringing me more headache, Master. This," he waved his hand towards the white loli shouting YOUTH! WAI~, "is the last straw."

_'You brought this upon yourself, Son of Man.'_

"Shuradō!" he called once more as Gedō took Asura's sentence as the start of the punishment and dragged him with her chains.

"...what was that, Master? You do not need your books anymore?" Tendō's Eyes widened once more, "Gedō, you are welcome to burn any unimportant books you find."

"Gladly!" Gedō shouted cheerfully.

"Shura-" the door closes.

Then Shuradō turned towards Rin.

"...now, what to do with you?"

* * *

**WARNING! WARNING! I am sure that you readers have read what Tendō's punishment is. ...as I am not interested in yaoi, I tried to keep it as... light as I can. ...I claim no responsibility over any damage you may receive from this part of the story. Nothing explicit or mature is here, though.****  
**

"-the red haired prince panted as his ruby eyes met his knight's clear azure eyes. No words were needed between them as they once again shared a passionate embrace. Their hands moved all over their mate's body. The boy began to call out his lover's name, "...Shura..." the knight smiled towards his young lord and captured his mouth into a ki-"

Just before the word ended, Tendō's brain shut down.

"Muu, oniisama! You can't disconnect!" and was brought back up by his sister. He cursed the connection between Desire Realm and Outer Realm. The girl was very sensitive to any changes he made.

But this is not the time for that! If this continues his mind would break down!

He thought about begging his sister or even sell his body this once for the chance of freedom.

...no, just no. Even just once, handing ownership of his body to this crazy yaoi-obsessed pervert would mark his doom.

"...Gedō... stop..." he muttered as he saw his sister began to read once more.

He wished Rikudō could help him but the moment the first sentence of the novel began, the Sage had cut his connection. Mercilessly abandoning him.

"No can't do niisama! I'll break you, even if it's the last thing I do!"

Then she mercilessly continued.

"As they shared a hot passionate kiss, Shura's hands began to reach towards Ten's pants and he began to un-"

That day, Tendō was sure he had seen Hell.

**END WARNING!**

* * *

"So, do you understand, princess?" Asura asked Rin who sat in front of him.

Rin shook her head happily, "no!"

"...which part confuse you?" Asura asked.

"Umm... why can't We say 'YOUTH!'?" she asked innocently.

Asura shuddered hearing the word, "as I have told you, saying that forbidden word could inhibit your growth, physically and mentally, may cause insanity and will make you a bad girl. And you know that bad girl cannot play a Game."

Rin tilted her head, "but Mortal God said it when he was playing with the strange toys..."

Asura saw a rope, a chance to escape this, and he leaped towards it! "Those toys, little princess, are bad toys. They are one of the reason why Master fought with you some time ago."

Rin gasped, horrified by the information. She had seen bad toys and allowed them to play with Mortal God? "D-Does that mean Mortal God is turning bad again?" she asked.

Asura gave a smile, a smile that he had to admit, looked malicious, "do not worry. Lady Gedō is 'fixing' him." Though he may came out of that, broken.

Rin nodded happily, she trust girl Mortal God! "they are bad toys?" she asked again.

Asura nodded. Rin trust the golden guy too! He is funny!

"We can't speak that word again?"

Asura nodded, "not if you want to be a good girl. Rin-hime is a good girl, isn't she?"

Rin nodded proudly, "Rin is a good girl!"

"So, do not say that word again," Asura said as he patted her head.

Rin nodded rapidly, "We won't say it again!"

"Good, you can go visit lady Gedō and Master now. I'm sure Master will be delighted seeing a good girl like you."

Rin jumped and left the room.

"...at least that problem is resolved..." Asura sighed in relief. "Now, what do you want, Vessel of Gobi?"

Han, the vessel of Kokuō smashed through the window, "...we've heard that Taki is being led by a man with Namikaze Minato's face. It seems that the reports are correct."

Asura sighed, this time, it was out of annoyance, "...I just had a bad day. Do you really wish to play with me now?"

Han charged.

* * *

"Mortal God! We won't say that word anymore! We are good girl!" shouted Rin as she entered Tendō's room.

"Ah, Rin-chan! Come here," Gedō called her. In front of her, Tendō sat with a vacant stare.

"...umm, girl Mortal God, what's wrong with Mortal God?" she asked.

"He taught Rin-chan a bad word. Big brother has been very naughty. So I'm punishing him," Gedō told Rin.

Rin nodded, "...so girl Mortal God is playing S with Mortal God?"

Just as Gedō was about to answer Tendō shouted.

"No! Don't put it in!" was what the traumatized Mortal God shouted as he returned to reality.

Gedō and Rin stared at the boy, one in amusement, the other in confusion.

"Welcome back, brother. How's your dream?"

"...it was a nightmare..." then he noticed the additional presence in the room, "Rin, you are back? How is Shuradō?"

"Golden guy told Us that the toys were bad. Mortal God, why did you play with the bad toys? Don't you like Us anymore?" Rin asked.

"...well..." it is not as if he could say that Gai and Lee were not 'bad'. If he said that, Rin might thought that she could say the word, 'Youth' again. If she did...

He would return to that Hell once more.

"That's right, Rin-chan! Big brother is a bad boy! That's why Rin-chan and I must punish him!" Gedō shouted, excited by the chance.

"...sister, please do not tell me that you..."

Gedō grinned as she took out a whip, then chains burst out from the ground and bound him.

"Would you feel excited being whipped by your little sister and a little girl, oniisama?" she asked as she handed Rin another whip.

"This is a game, Rin-chan, those who can whip Tendō the most, wins!"

Hearing that it is a game, Rin innocently joined in.

Tendō screamed.

* * *

Asura avoided Han's fist and stared at the vessel in boredom.

"...how boring..." he muttered, "I suppose I should end you now."

A sword formed in his hand and he swung it diagonally, from lower-left to upper-right.

Han swiftly jumped to the left, avoiding it. Just before Han could counterattack, Asura swiftly moved his hand and slashed Han horizontally.

Han grunted in pain as the slash scratched him. Then, Asura sped up.

He continued to swing his sword, gaining speed for each slash.

Han was struck from multiple places. Thankfully the armor he wore and his enhanced body as a jinchūriki protected him.

Then Asura swung one last time. This slash was different from the others. It was far more powerful.

The last swing was the opposite of the first one, a diagonal slash from upper-left to lower-right.

Struck by it, Han was sent flying, his armor cracking and exploded by the force of the slash.

"..._**Sasaki: Tsubame Gaeshi**_," (_**Sasaki: Swallow Return**_) Asura declared the technique name as his sword cracked and broke.

"...I suppose the sword's quality is not high enough," Asura muttered. That was the problem with his current style.

No sword he made managed to survive past a technique. He was forced to create a new one for each attacks.

"...what if I forge a better weapon?" he was struck by an idea.

Yes, a better weapon. Far more durable than the one he could form now. Able to withstood his strength. Able to break any armor.

Able to kill Gods themselves.

"...that would be a difficult challenge," difficult yet interesting. It would be a worthy task for him to prove his skill.

Out of the corner of his Eye, he saw Han moving to escape.

"_**Minamoto: Hassō Tobi**_," (_**Minamoto: Eight Boat Leap**_) this technique was something he originally was unable to perform.

However, after analyzing the Hiraishin seal on the kunai he had, he was able to complete it.

A leap that defied common sense. A sword slash that passed through space and time.

He leaped and swung his sword.

It did not matter how fast his target is. It did not matter how far his prey is.

His sword would cut through any obstacle, even time and space.

To Han, it seemed as if his enemy suddenly appeared behind him and he was immediately struck at his neck. He was knocked unconscious instantly.

"...had I not used the back of my sword, you would have died," Asura stated as he stared at the unconscious Han far away from him.

He had 'leaped' towards Han and struck the man.

And he had 'leaped' back towards where he was before he attacked.

In truth, he had not moved at all. His cut simply appeared at where his target was.

Hassō Tobi, the time-space manipulation technique.

No, he should call it by it's real name.

Second Hiraishin, where it is not his body that was ported but everything around him. However, it was merely for a split-second and in some way, it is more flawed than Hiraishin. But it was faster than it for a fraction of second. It was easy to mark the vessel while he was struck by Tsubame Gaeshi.

Tsubame Gaeshi, a series of consecutive cuts with increasing speed and power. With each slash, more chakra was added, theoretically anyone could do this. However, no sword could reach the extent of his technique. Any normal chakra sword would break by the tenth slash.

He had cut his enemy thirty times and stopped because his sword could not handle more slash.

"...I wonder, should I have tested _that_ against him?" he thought for a moment then shook his head, "no, Master would want the vessel alive."

Sighing, he moved towards the invader and took him to the hospital.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Tendō's Konoha, Tayuya fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"Tayuya-chan, you should rest. Leave this to us," Kushina told her son's girlfriend as she, Jiraiya and Itachi assisted her to sat.

"...I have to find Ruto..." she muttered in daze.

Kushina took the girl and laid her on the couch. She tried to resist but finally gave up and laid there, thinking of the events that lead them to this place.

Kushina, Jiraiya and Tayuya had been stuck inside the library for weeks. Sometimes, Itachi and other shinobi would join them.

They searched for a way to find Naruto.

After Kushina and Tayuya told Jiraiya of Naruto's disappearance, Jiraiya mobilized the entire information network he had and acquired nothing.

Asking other villages yielded the same result.

And then, Jiraiya deduced that Naruto left the Elemental Country.

However, after checking the barrier around the Elemental Country, it seemed that no one had passed through it for hundred years.

"...so where did he went to?" Jiraiya asked himself at that time. Then he joked about him completing Hiraishin and went through space and time.

When he repeated the joke, he became more convinced of it.

While it sounded crazy, that was the only clue they had.

Tayuya told him that Naruto had acted strangely when they returned back home. He kept staring at the forest near Uzumaki compound with a strange mix of curiosity and excitement.

He had immediately checked the place and found a strange empty circle on the ground.

If someone burned the grass, there would be traces of it.

However, the empty ground was simply that, empty.

As if someone had transported it into somewhere else.

Believing this to be the proof of his hypothesis, Jiraiya told his suspicion to Itachi, Kushina and Tayuya.

He was ordered by Itachi to search for a way to confirm it, that is why he went to the library, asking the Hokage for adding more books from other countries to help him.

Hearing his job, Kushina and Tayuya volunteered to help. While he knew Kushina could help, he knew that Tayuya would not be able to do much.

But if he refused her offer, she would be depressed because she was unable to assist him in searching for Naruto. That is why he accepted.

As he went through the books, he noticed Kushina staring at a small book in her hand fondly.

"Kushina, what is that book?" Jiraiya asked her.

Kushina seemed startled, "this? This is a storybook Mito-sama left me. I found it while searching the house for any books on sealing."

Mito? Senju Mito? The Uzumaki who married the First?

A storybook? Impossible, "sorry, can I take a look at it?"

"Sure," Kushina handed the book to the Sage.

Jiraiya read the book, at first it seemed that it truly was a story book but as he read, his eyes grew larger, "this is..."

This was not a simple storybook. This was the book containing knowledge of Uzumaki Mito and Senju Hashirama. As Jiraiya flicked through the pages, he found a part of the book with a different writing compared to the ones before.

Senju Tobirama's note.

Senju Tobirama was known for establishing order in Konoha, he was also known for creating Edo Tensei.

However, for seal masters, there is one more accomplishment that Tobirama managed.

To preform a space-time technique.

Jiraiya grinned as he read the note, "I found it!"

Itachi, Kushina and Tayuya stared at the Sage in surprise.

"What did you find, pervert?" Tayuya asked Jiraiya.

"I found how we can find Naruto!" Jiraiya happily danced.

"Truly?"

"Yes! With this note from Senju Tobirama, crafting a seal like that won't be a dream!"

Hearing that, Kushina and Tayuya hugged each other happily.

Just as Itachi was about to congratulate Jiraiya, a shinobi ran into the room, panting.

Itachi turned towards the shinobi, "report."

"Hokage-sama! It's Kabuto!"

"What is wrong with Kabuto?" as far as he knew, the man is still blankly staring at the wall in Konoha's prison.

"He... He escaped! He disappeared!"

"What?" the four froze hearing that.

Kabuto was one of the few shinobi who could preform Edo Tensei, which would make him able to raise an army by himself.

Hearing that the shinobi escaped was a surprise to Itachi. As far as he knew, Kotoamatsukami's effect was permanent. So how?

And more importantly, where is he?

* * *

**Originally, I want to put the continuation of the side story here.**

**...but this chapter is long enough without it, so I will save it for the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : Naruto wished he listened to the Paths and Rikudō when they told him not to enter the forest. Now he was stuck in another world, playing a game with a girl with power comparable to a God. He sighed, "...what did I do to deserve this?"**

**This chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

**Credits to 'The Eye of God' for the story image. Thanks.**

**Review Responses:**

**ElementKitsune: Being a sadist myself, ...I can appreciate what Ged****ō did but I think making Rin 'punish' him did wonders to his ego...**

******DrakenSword0z: That part has been waiting to be used since the first Samsara where Naruto was told by Ningend****ō about the Fierce Panda.**

**********DruidFWY: Chapter 9 is meant to be a break chapter, and yeah, Tend****ō was crazy in that part.**

**************The JRPG shall be continued, next chapter. Because it doesn't fit with the seriousness now. And because it can give spoiler about Journey yet to be released chapter 3.**

**************That Kung-fu Panda, is a point in Samsara that I haven't managed to use. Sanbi being able to transform into a rolling ball of doom (Game Naruto Storm 3), simply made it fit.**

**************Yeah, that will be explored in later chapter, about Samsara world.**

**************Before he met Tayuya, no wait, before the event where he switched with Naruto, he is not the Desire Realm/True Path, that is why he and Ged****ō could coexist but after taking over Naruto's role, he and Ged****ō became antithesis to each other...**

**********************Reishin Amara: Thanks.**

**********************Zelga Lim Li: Glad you like both of them. Some readers disagree...**

**********************Naraku9108: Thanks, the list is posted at the end of chapter.**

* * *

**Just a warning. This chapter is confusing. It is meant to be confusing. After all they are from Ged****ō and Rin's perspectives.**

* * *

**Samsara: Game of The Gods**

**Chapter 11 The Outer Ones**

Gedō sighed.

Her brother is away again. If she recalled correctly, he went to meet Asura about Kokuō's vessel that infiltrated Taki.

Sometimes, she wondered why he even bother. It is not like he cared about other people.

She knew this as a fact. Because she cared. _Is that true?_

And if she cared for other people, that meant her brother didn't care about them.

That is just how it worked. _Is that really it?_

What is True for Outer Realm, is False for the True Realm.

"...why?" she muttered as she flicked a page on her novel.

Why must her brother sacrificed himself for little Naruto?

The moment her brother took over little Naruto's body, he ceased to exist as the Heaven Realm and became her antithesis, the True Realm, the Main.

Lately, her brother had been acting cold towards her.

He claimed that he was traumatized by her 'punishment'.

Yeah, right. That liar.

She smiled as the book on her hands began to burn.

...yet another worthless book, destroyed. _Useless, trash, waste of space._

She never liked reading novels, she preferred to read manga, comics. She got headaches when she read too many words.

Is it _her_ personality? Or is it the inverse of _his_ personality? _Or is she No One?_

Which one is the real Gedō?

She knew that she cared about the other Realms and Rin. _Really?_

She knew that _he_ cared about the other Realms and Rin.

"...but that is not the full truth, isn't it?"

He cared about them purely because they are _his_.

She cared about them without any other reason. _No, that is wrong_.

"Do I really like them?"

If the rules of Outer Realm is followed, she should have hated them.

But she didn't, or did she?

Rin? She is cute, fun to play with, easy to be tricked, interesting. But does she like her? She likes tricking her, pretending that she dropped her book just so that Rin could read them. She always stuck with Rin, but that is because of Tendō's orders, right? _Isn't it because her brother truly cared for Rin beneath all of his exterior?_

Shuradō? He is her brother's servant. His loyalty to her brother made him an useful tool. Does she have any other feelings for him? No. _Isn't it because her brother trusted him?_

Ningendō? He is funny, but _isn't that because her brother thought he is annoying?_

Chikushōdō? She had never actually talked with the Realm but she thought the way he is a bit animalistic and childish is annoying. _Isn't it because her brother thought Chikushōdō is funny?_

Gakidō? She could sympathize with him, he was not given a chance to be sane at all. His life was determined by his Realm, the Hungry Ghost. No emotions except hunger and desire. _Isn't it because her brother despised Gakidō?_

Jigokudō? She thought he was arrogant, with how he disregarded anyone not her brother. _But her brother thought he is intelligent, doesn't he?_

"...should I even bother?"

Tendō, she loved him. _Really?_ He is everything to her. _Really? _She trust him wholeheartedly. _Really? _He is perfect. _Really?_

She couldn't help but despise her feelings for him.

Her loving him? He hated himself.

He is everything to her? He considered himself as worthless.

She trust him wholeheartedly? He trust no one, not even himself.

He is perfect? He knows that he is full of flaws.

But he hated her, didn't he? He always acted as if she disgust him and he would ignore her.

_But, isn't that fine?_

Yes, it is fine.

If he loved her, she will hate him. If he is fine with her, she would be disgusted by herself. If he didn't ignore her, she wouldn't try so hard to catch his attention?

_...isn't everything in her life exist for her counterpart?_

She is fine with that.

She is fine with acting the fool because he is smart.

She is fine with acting as a pervert because he disliked them.

She is fine with acting like a love-struck girl, obsessing over him, worshiping him. After all, if she didn't do that, who would?

Her brother needs someone who _needs_ him. That role is hers. Hers alone. That is the only way she could remain sane among the Outer Beings.

Among monsters who could not be comprehend, among creatures that even Gods feared.

She was different. Because her brother is filled with flaws, filled with mistakes. She became more human.

No, that is wrong, isn't it? Her brother is a human because he is filled with flaws.

She is a monster who loved him.

Their love is impossible.

If she loves him, he must hate her. If he loves her, she must hate him.

That is why she allowed him to love that girl, Tayuya.

But spending time with him all the time now made it difficult for her to deny her feelings.

Tendō knew it, that is why he started to act as if he disliked her, or even outright hated her.

Because one cannot love the other without being hated.

"...shouldn't we just end this already?" end this Game they have kept since their reunion?

That is quite an alluring thought.

With one of her chain, she could end everything. After all, only an Outer Being can kill an Outer Being. Only a monster, can kill a monster.

As her chain began to coil itself on her neck, she smiled.

"Gedō, let us go, we have a mission," her brother suddenly called from outside the room.

Perhaps it was simply coincidence, perhaps he noticed her feelings through their bonds.

But that did not matter.

Her brother still needed her and that was enough.

"Yes, Tendō!" she put on a smile and walked out of the room.

She saw a trace of warmth in her brother's Eyes that was immediately masked by disgust.

"Did you read those books again? ...disgusting."

Yes, she thought with a smile.

Let our Game, begin.

* * *

Rin saw the Mortal God and girl Mortal God, They smiled happily and rushed to them.

"Mortal God! girl Mortal God! Let's go!"

Mortal God said he and girl Mortal God will take Them to another village this time.

How fun! More toys! More playthings!

But...

"Mortal God, when are We going to play Our Game?" They asked.

They had fun. They were happy but it's more fun when They play with Mortal God.

Mortal God patted Their head.

"...five more months," He told Them.

"We don't understand." They tilted Their head in confusion.

Mortal God seemed to think for a while, "...I wonder... should I hasten the deadline?"

"Tendō, are you really in that hurry to go back home?" girl Mortal God asked, she is worried about something.

Mortal God sighed, "...tell the others to gather in my room at midnight."

Girl Mortal God seemed to be depressed but nodded.

Then Mortal God walked away.

Play! Play!

* * *

"Mortal God... they are no fun!"

The toys all around Them are broken. Really! They just pull it a bit and red things sprouted out of them.

Then they broke! Why?!

"...Rin, you are expecting too much from them. They are not like you."

They knew that the toys aren't like them.

But the toys are boring, they break easily, they screamed when They played, it hurts Their ears.

"We want to play with better toys!" They whined.

Mortal God sighed, "...I will ask Shuradō for a more difficult mission."

What does that mean?

"It means, Rin-chan, the toys will be stronger than this."

They cheered! More fun! More fun!

Then They heard a toy groaning. They smiled happily. One of them didn't break!

They ran to it, sometimes slipping and falling because of parts of broken toys and the red water.

The red water is everywhere! And it doesn't taste good! But They laughed anyway, because They are happy! One of the toy is strong enough!

The toy turned towards Them and screamed.

"Monster! DEMON!"

They blinked.

"We are not a demon. We are Rin!" They told it with a pout.

The toy kept shouting about monster and demon.

"Muu! We are not a monster!" We hit it. Just like We saw Mortal God sometimes did to girl Mortal God when she was playing around.

Hm? The toy's head fell. Why? Red water came out like a fountain from the toy's part.

It got into Their face and hair! Meanie red water!

They heard girl Mortal God threw up behind Them. Maybe something she ate?

"...Rin, let us go..." Mortal God seemed to be sad as he carried Them and walked away.

"...the color of blood, does not suit a little girl like you..." Mortal God said as he played with Their hair.

Blood?

We do not understand.

* * *

Tendō sighed as the Realms all gathered around him, sitting in a circle.

"...I think I should play with Rin tomorrow."

Hearing that the Realms looked at each other in surprise, except Gedō who sighed in resignation.

"May I ask why, Master?" Shuradō asked.

"Rin has grown bored of 'playing' with normal humans. She simply cannot comprehend the difference between mortals and her..."

"Is that really the only reason?" Ningendō seemed suspicious.

"...look at the bingo book, letter 'S'."

As the only one who bothered to bought the book was Shuradō, the others huddled behind him as he read.

"Shiroyasha, White Demon. A-rank. Witnesses claimed they saw a white haired little girl who killed her opponents by ripping their limbs with her bare hands. Usually seen with a golden-haired boy ad a red-haired girl."

"...that. If this continues, the villages might move to assassinate Rin."

"I see no problem with it, my Lord," Jigokudō stated.

"Correct, most likely Rin will kill anyone the sent after her. However, that certainly will cause trouble for us. As we are seen with her, they would also attack us," Tendō told them.

"So you are saying we have to go back to our world?" Gedō asked him.

Tendō nodded.

"I don't want to go," she declared firmly.

Tendō raised an eyebrow, "...I suspected that. May I ask why?"

"...I don't want to explain." _'Because I don't know. Do I want us to stay here because I really want to? Or because you want to return?'_

Tendō stuided his sister for a moment before sighing, "is there anyone else who oppose us returning to our world?"

"...forgive me, my Lord. I believe we should stay in this world," Jigokudō stated as he stood.

"Why is that?" Tendō asked, quite surprised that the Path who would usually obey him, disobeyed him this time.

"Permission to speak freely, my Lord?"

"Granted," he was quite interested in the Hell Realm's reason.

"Because you are happier in this world. There are no burdens for you. No one you must protect everyday."

Tendō closed his Eyes, "...next."

"I think we should stay here," Ningendō was next.

"Your reason?"

"...it's fun. Look, all of us here, together. Acting like a family. This is impossible in our original world. You rarely speak to us, and even if you do, it's usually only something important. I think it's better like this. Going back means losing all of this, right?"

The Realms of Namikaze Naruto were all silenced by Ningendō's words. It was a surprise to see the Human Realm acting so mature. And his words rang true across the room.

"...I assume that Gakidō will follow Jigokudō and Chikushōdō follow Ningendō. Only Shuradō left. What do you think?"

"Forgive my impudence, Master. I believe we should stay here."

Tendō's eyebrow rose in surprise. "...this is unexpected. Give me your reason, Shuradō."

"...at first, I was undecided, I would follow whichever you chose. However, Ningendō's words helped me made my decision. ...in truth, I prefer living this way, spending time in the real world with all of you."

Then Shuradō continued, "you once asked me this, Master. How can I stand living as a Path inside you? ...now that I have a body, I asked myself that question. ...and I realize that I cannot answer it. Having a body, living a life such as this, all of it are like a dream coming true for us. And forgive me for this selfishness, Master. But I do not wish to see this dream end..."

"...in conclusion, all of you are opposed of us returning?"

The Realms nodded, all of their Eyes reflected their determination.

Tendō could not stop himself, he began to chuckle and the chuckle soon turned into laughter.

The Realms watched him in surprise, even Gedō was surprised by her antithesis' reaction.

"Yes, this is good..." he muttered as his laughter subsides. "No, good is not enough, this is excellent."

"Very well, I will give you all a chance to change my mind."

Gedō was surprised she thought Tendō would not listen to their words and forced them to return. After all, if he never came back home, he would not see his lover and mother anymore.

"...of course, I want to return back home. However, I am not Namikaze Naruto. I am merely Tendō, originally one of you. Therefore, I will give you a chance."

"And what is this chance, if I may ask?" Shuradō asked.

"In a month, we will fight. All six of you, against I. The winner shall decide what will happen to us. This time, it will be a true battle. No holding back."

"You sure you're fine with this, Tendō?" Ningendō asked.

Tendō nodded, "this is a risk I took by having you forge your own identity in this world. You all have grown, each of you now possess your own persona."

While not seeing Yuya and his mother forever would be difficult for him.

The Realms are partners he could trust, his best friends. He could not take their happiness away for his alone.

"...I suggest all of you to start training. Do not worry about Rin. I will take her with me."

"Huh?" Gedō blinked. "Take her with you?"

"Yes, I will leave Taki for this one month. A training trip if you will. You especially need training, Gedō. Your body now is the weakest."

Gedō blushed, she did take over this body just so that Tendō would pay attention to her. She never thought of fighting in this body.

"Dismissed," hearing his command, the Realms left the room one by one.

When Gedō, the last one to leave was about to exit the room, she turned towards Tendō.

"...is this really alright?" she asked him.

He did not need her to elaborate. She asked whether he was fine with not returning home.

Tendō let out a smile, "...I do not plan on losing, sister."

Gedō returned the smile with a small one. Then she walked out of the room.

"Oh, if I sense you trying to kill yourself again, Gedō, rest assured. I will break every bone of your body, take away all of your chakra. You are mine. You can only die on my command."

Gedō froze hearing her brother's words. Then she smiled.

"Of course, brother. I exist for your sake."

* * *

**...unfortunately, the side story from Chapter 9 will not be continued now. But I promise that I will continue it in Chapter 12. The reason why the side story is not continued now is because some part of it gives spoiler of Sage's Journey's third chapter.**

**Anyway, ****TertiusArmada requested, Naraku9108 re-requested. So here they are.**

******The Paths also possessed the techniques their bodies had and Tendō can also use Rasengan and elemental variations of it.**

**Original Name/Body Name/Alias**

**Tendō/Naruto(Samsara)/Tendō**

**Shuradō/Minato/Asura **

**Ningendō/Tobirama/Gin**

**Chikushōdō/Kisame/?**

**Gakidō/Jūgo/?**

**Jigokud****ō/Kimimaro/Shiro**  


******Ged****ō/Tayuya(Canon)/Ged****ō**

**_Fūton: Shina-Tsu-Hiko_**

**Control over Wind, upgraded form of Kamikaze. At first he only uses it to increase his speed and attack but recently he is learning on how to sense the enemy and move according to the wind.**

**_Suiton: Watatsumi_**

**Control over Water, rarely used in the first part (Only used to create Yaoyorozu-no-Kami). Recently he is learning on how to sense the 'flow' and erasing his presence completely.**

**_Doton:_****_Ōkuninushi _**

**Control over Earth, in the first part, he used it mostly as defense. Recently he is learning on how to completely become in harmony with Earth.**

**_Raiton: Narukami_**

**Control over Lighting, upgraded form of Raitei. Before, he only used it as a bluff as his control over Lightning was not good. Now, he is able to move as fast as Lightning.**

**_Katon: Hi-no-Kagutsuchi_**

**Control over Fire, unlike in first part, he does not need to cover himself with wind to use it anymore. The explosions caused by the Fire covered punch is on par with B or A-ranked techniques.**

**_Kage Bunshin_**

**_*Path Name*: Bunshin_**

**An enhanced Kage Bunshin with far more chakra than normal, it creates a clone of the Path but with limited strength compared to the original.**

**_Shinra Tensei_**

**_Banshō Ten'in_**

**_Chibaku Tensei_**

**...I assume that you know of the three and will not explain about it.**

**_Shinra Banshō (All of Creation)_**

**Basically a small-scale Chibaku Tensei, does not require much chakra compared to Chibaku Tensei.**

**_Tenjō Tenge (Heaven and Earth)_**

**It is actually a meteorite summon similar to the one Madara done in the manga. I just give it a name that I thought appropriate.**

**_Ten Sei (Heavenly Conqueror)_**

**...have you ever wondered what will happen if you push and pull the inside of a person at the same time? Basically Shinra Tensei and Banshō Ten'in done at the same time to the same location.**

**_Hachiman_**

**Using the power to pull, summon an asteroid from the sky. When it went through the atmosphere, it would be on fire, causing it to become a 'Star of Light'.**

**_Mahāvairocana_**

**The concept is similar to Ten Sei. By pushing and pulling at the same time, an empty space will form around the user. It will obliterate anything that touch it.**

**_Shuradō: Creation_**

**Hmm... Shuradō possess a series of weapons he has yet to reveal. I will not put it here now but here are what he have used previously. Also some of his already revealed weapons have additional abilities but I will not reveal them now.**

**_Kyū Taiyō no Tsukisasu, Hòu Yì (Pierce the Nine Suns, Hòu Yì)_**

**A burning arrow.**

**_Naginata no Tsukisasu, Lü Bu (Pierce the Halberd, Lü Bu)_**

**An arrow faster than any other. It will always strike true.**

**_Tonbo o Kirisaku, Tadakatsu (Cut Through the Dragonfly, Tadakatsu)_**

**Spear with great strength.**

**_Xuánzàng o Mamoru,_****_Wùjìng (Protect_****_Xuánzàng, Wùjìng)_**

**A spear that gains more power if used to protect someone.**

**_Tengoku ni Konran o Motarasu, Seiten-Taisei (Wreak Havoc in the Heaven, Great Sage Equaling Heaven)_**

**Rúyì Jīngū Bàng. Sun Wukong or Son Goku or whatever you call him's weapon. As in the legend, able to extend or shrink as needed.**

**_Kusa o Kirisaku, Ama-no-Murakumo (Cut the Grass, Sword of the Heavenly Gathering Clouds)_**

**...ability has yet to be revealed. Then again, so is most of Shuradō's weapons.**

_**Sasaki: Tsubame Gaeshi (Sasaki: Swallow Return)**_

**A series of slash, gaining power and speed with each cut. Right now, Shurad****ō cannot use it to full power because no sword he made could contain the amount of chakra he put. A technique based on Tsubame Gaeshi done by a famous samurai, Sasaki Kojir****ō in 1605.**

_******Minamoto: Hass****ō-Tobi (Minamoto: Eight Boat Leap)**_

**********Minamoto no Yoshitsune was known for jumping over eight boats in one leap at the battle of Dan-no-Ura. In here, it is a variation of Hiraishin where instead of the user, it distorts the time-space around the user and the target, making it seems as if the user has teleported.**

**_Ningendō: Soul Taker_**

**_Chikushōdō: Kuchiyose_**

**_Gakidō: Absorption_**

**_Jigokudō: King of Hell_**

**All of them are the same as in the canon.**

**_Gedō: Kusari_****(Outer Realm: Chain)**

**Upgraded/Original form of Uzumaki: Kusari. Has the power to subdue a Tailed Beast. Vital component of all Gedō's techniques.**

**_Gedō: Yomi_****(Outer Realm: Underworld)**

**The ones captured in it will be dragged into a replica of the Outer Realm. Or they can be crushed by compressing the size of the sphere made by the chains.**

**_Zaou-Gongen_**

**This part is not in the story but, Zaou-Gongen is actually made by combination of chains and Creation of All Things. First, use Yin chakra to imagine the shape of the being and then hold the shape using chains, finally using Yang, give it physical form. Technically can be used to create any type of giants but Gedō and Tendō are fond of Zaou-Gongen's form.**

**_Akshobhya_**

**To put it simply, a barrier made by vajra (or kongou), a trivia, it actually possess Lightning element. Though it can deflect any mortal attacks.**

**_Vajra_**

**Using a vajra (or kongou) summon a thunderbolt from the sky, Akshobhya's attack form.**

**_Indra_**

**Upgraded version of Vajra, summon several thunderbolts at once.**

**_Yaoyorozu-no-Kami_**

**A combination technique using the elements. As of right now, there are three versions of it.**

**1. Unbalanced version (Without Rinnegan. Used against Kakuzu.)**

**2. Balanced version (With Rinnegan. Version Naruto use right now.)**

**3. Full power version (Only after he can connect with all five elements at once.)**

**He still cannot use the full power version right now. Steps of Yaoyorouzu.**

**1. Cover his arm with rock (to avoid any damage from the explosion)**

**2. Summon water and wind (each serves to summon lightning and fire respectively)**

**3. Summon lightning**

**4. Summon fire**

**5. Explosion.**

**Now for the Contracts. Hmm... I guess I should say that Naruto haven't actually used them to the fullest.**

**_Amaterasu-Omikami_**

**"O Sun, Shining in the Heaven!"**

**"Bless this World With Your Light!"**

**"Vanquish My Enemies! Burn Them! Obliterate Them!"**

**"I Summon Thee!"**

**"Amaterasu-Omikami!"**

**As of right now, Naruto only summoned a white light that vaporized anything it touched. ...even the Perfect Susanoo Madara summoned.**

**_Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto_**

**"O Moon, Lord of the Night!"**

**"Illuminate the Darkness! Chase Away the Shadows!"**

**"Be Pulverized! Be Crushed! Be Annihilated!"**

**"I Summon Thee!"**

**"Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto!"**

**It summons a black sphere at the size of the moon. As strong as Amaterasu-Omikami.**

**_Tatehayasusanoo-no-Mikoto_**

**"O Storm! The Wind of Chaos!"**

**"Rage On the Battlefield of Gods!"**

**"Cut! Tear! Rip Them Apart!"**

**"I summon Thee!"**

"**Tatehayasusanoo-no-Mikoto!**"

**It literally summon storms to the battlefield. Nothing will be left by the end of the Raging God's wrath. Even though the type is different, it's destructive power is at the level of the other two Noble Children.**

**_Amatsu-Mikaboshi_**

**"Crush Hope. Summon Despair."**

**"Heavenly Star, August Star of Evil."**

**"I Command Thee."**

**"Destroy All Who Oppose Me."**

**"Break Reality! Destroy World!"**

**"Amatsu-Mikaboshi!"**

**By the end of the third line, the Star of Evil will drag the user and target inside it. Then, either it will imprison the target permanently, which is what happened to the Outer Gods, or it will throw them out by the end of the last line.**

**By itself, this technique does nothing except to seal. But as the Star of Evil is filled with Outer Gods right now...**

**_Ame-no-Tokotachi_**

**"Thy Who Possess No Form!"**

**"Thy Who Is Heaven!"**

**"Thy Who Is Everything!"**

**"I Ask Thee! Lend Me Thy Blessings!"**

**"Heal the Wounded! Save their Soul! Revive the Dead!"**

**"Ame-no-Tokotachi!"**

**A healing technique capable of doing literally anything. Except one part, it cannot revive the same person twice. Because 'Second Chance' only come once.**

**_Umashiashikabihikoji_**

**"Thy Who Possess No Form!"**

**"Thy Who Is Nature!"**

**"Thy Who Is Everything!"**

**"I Ask Thee! Lend Me Thy Blessings!"**

**"Guard Us! Protect Us! Defend Us!"**

**"Umashiashikabihikoji!"**

**A barrier technique that can block even God-level techniques. Though it can still be broken by God techniques with higher tier than it such as Takamimusubi.**

**_Takamimusubi_**

**"O High Creator!"**

**"Thy of The Most High!"**

**"Hear Our Plea!"**

**"We Who Signed The Contract Plead Thee!"**

**"With Thy Will, A Blessing!"**

**"With Blessing, A Miracle!"**

**"O Heavenly One!"**

**"Takamimusubi!"**

**Summon Takamimusubi to the battlefield. Takamimusubi will use his bow and arrow to crush the enemy.**

**_Kamimusubi_**

**"O Divine Creator!"**

**"Thy of The Most High!"**

**"Hear Our Plea!"**

**"We Who Signed The Contract Plead Thee!"**

**"With Thy Will, A Blessing!"**

**"With Blessing, A Miracle!"**

**"O Heavenly One!"**

**"Kamimusubi!"**

**Summon Kamimusubi to the battlefield. While Naruto only used the purification aspect of her, she can also be asked to reflect enemies attacks.**

**_Ame-no-Minakanushi_**

**"O Creator..."**

**"Thy of The Most High..."**

**"Hear Our Plea...**

**"We Who Signed The Contract Plead Thee..."**

**"With Thy Will, A Blessing."**

**"With Blessing, A Miracle."**

**"With Miracle, A World!"**

**"O Central Master!"**

**"Ame-no-Minakanushi!"**

**Naruto only used it to separate Ippon-Datara's power but actually He/She/It can do almost anything. However, some requests have cost.**

**After using the Three Highest Ones, Naruto will be granted a chance to use their power by using**

**_Zoka Sanshin: *Technique name*_**

**The technique's power at that time will be increased by the Three Highest Ones' power.**

**_Zoka Sanshin: Tsuki_**

**********To put it simply, it sends the 'moon' created by Chibaku Tensei to the sky.**

**********Body-Specific Techniques. ...read them at Naruto wiki or something. Too long if I explain each one.**

**********Tend****ō: _Rasengan, Rasengan (Elemental Variation), Uzumaki Chains._**

**************Shurad****ō: _Rasengan, Hiraishin, Space-Time manipulation seals, Shiki Fūjin._**

******************Ningend********************ō: _Suiton Jutsu (Assume that he knew all of them except clan only techniques), Raijin, Chakra sensing (Though Rinnegan can do the same), Edo Tensei (Forbidden to use by Rikud_********************ō and Tend********************ō), Kokuangyo no jutsu.**

******************************************************************************Chikush********************ōd********************ō: _Suiton Jutsu (Most of them use shark motifs), Samehada, Kirigakure no jutsu._**

**********************************************************************************************************************Gakid********************ō: _...I don't think Jūgo have any ninjutsu or genjutsu except that his body absorb Nature chakra. Which actually made him suitable to be _************************************************************************************************************************Gakid********************ō's body. Can go to 'Sage' Mode AKA Cursed Seal.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Jigokud********************************************************************************************************************************************ō: _His clan Dances, Bone Manipulation._************************************************************************************************************************  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Ged********************************************************************************************************************************************ō: _Genjutsu, limited because Ged_********************************************************************************************************************************************ō cannot summon Doki.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : Naruto wished he listened to the Paths and Rikudō when they told him not to enter the forest. Now he was stuck in another world, playing a game with a girl with power comparable to a God. He sighed, "...what did I do to deserve this?"**

**This chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

**Credits to 'The Eye of God' for the story image. Thanks.**

**Review Responses:**

**RefleR: **

**Original Name/Body Name/Alias**

**Tendō/Naruto(Samsara)/Tendō**

**Shuradō/Minato/Asura**

**Ningendō/Tobirama/Gin**

**Chikushōdō/Kisame/?**

**Gakidō/Jūgo/?**

**Jigokud****ō/Kimimaro/Shiro**  


******Ged****ō/Tayuya(Canon)/Ged****ō**

**************Nanashi113: Well... that will later be explained when the Samsara characters appear but I guess I can say this. Tend****************ō thought that they would refuse, he thought that since they have friends in their world, he shouldn't force them to come with him.**

******************************Knight of elves: Hahaha, I'll try. Confrontation? Maybe chapter 14, next chapter is the rest of the one month. ...or at least, that's the plan.**

******************************TertiusArmada: Yeah, they are. The only thing different is one has no element while the other is covered with fire.**

******************************shadowmarialove: Hahaha, yes he is. Heaven Realm in Buddhism is filled with Pride and Ego after all.**

******************************pucflek: ...I guess it was a surprise. I was shocked too when I saw the word count rose like that after I added the description.**

******************************GoldenDragon14: As I said above, ...I was shocked too when the word count became that high just by adding description of skills.**

******************************SSJ Kyuubi Gohan: That's because I focus on Tend****************ō most of the time and he is the type to hide things like that. I did touch on it briefly in the original Samsara. The part after Tend****************ō regained his memory and Ged****************ō appeared to him.**

******************************************************************************ElementKitsune: Hahaha, no need to worry. I plan on giving them a happy ending. As for Rin's innocence, she will keep it for quite a long time. ...Journey will explain better wait for next chapter of Journey.**

******************************************************************************TheHokageNaruto: Unfortunately, the fight will have to wait as it seems the One Month arc is longer than I thought.**

******************************************************************************8Swords: I suppose he is, ...he is very dishonest, to himself and other people.**

* * *

**Samsara: Game of The Gods**

**Chapter 12 An Eventful Month (Part I)**

Tendō blankly stared at the ceiling of his room. All he could hear was the sound of winds rattling the windows of his room.

It is nighttime, a few hours after his declaration to the Realms.

"A battle..." he muttered.

A battle, not a training. Against his 'brothers' and 'sister'.

It should be fun. No, it _will_ be fun.

"...however, how am I supposed to win?" he asked himself.

While in a battle of one against one he could win against them, in an all-out battle, he doubted his chances.

In addition, he would 'play' with Rin after his battle against the Realms.

He wondered whether he made the right choice in challenging the Realms.

If Tendō, using his place as 'Naruto' forced them to obey his will, he would be no better than a tyrant.

Even if he is selfish, he was not the type to do that.

_'Son of Man,'_ Rikudō called, _'you seem to be troubled.'_

Tendō nodded, "I should start training. However, I do not know how to."

It is a fact. He did not know how he should train.

Taijutsu? While his taijutsu only reached jōnin level, it should be sufficient to combat any of his Realms except Shuradō and perhaps Ningendō.

Ninjutsu? With his Nature, he should be able to counter any techniques he would face. ...however, currently he could only 'connect' with one Nature at most. That could be a good point to train in.

Genjutsu? ...his genjutsu is... adequate. However, it would be useless against the Realms' and perhaps Rin's Eyes.

Kenjutsu? He doubted he could train in one month and reach Shuradō's level.

Fūinjutsu? Similar to genjutsu, it is on a satisfactory level. However, he had no talent in it. He could memorize the seals he need, he could replicate them but he lacked the talent that Gedō, as his reverse, posses.

Other kinds of weapons? Similar to kenjutsu, he would lose against Shuradō.

He doubted he would need to train himself in his own Realm anymore. Rikudō's techniques and his own was enough.

"Rikudō, may we continue in our Nature training?"

The Sage was silent for a moment.

_'We will continue training you. However, there is a place We would like you to visit before We begin.'_

Tendō raised an eyebrow, a place Rikudō wish to visit?

"Where?"

_'...Mount Katsuragi. The place where Our Patron God resides.'_

Out of anything he had expected Rikudō would say, that is not one of them.

* * *

When Gedō woke up, her Eyes immediately flew open.

She could not sense her brother in the house. She ran towards his room and saw Shuradō in front of it.

"Asura, where is he?" Gedō asked the Second.

Asura simply handed her a piece of paper.

On the paper was Tendō's handwriting.

_I am leaving for my training._

_As I told you, I am taking Rin with me._

_Tendō_

"...when did he leave?" Gedō asked Asura.

"According to the guards, he left at three in the morning."

Gedō sighed in disappointment, now is eight, in the span of five hours, Tendō could go anywhere.

"Lady Gedō, do you have any business today?"

Gedō blinked hearing Asura's question.

She tried to recall, a new volume of her favorite manga will be out tomorrow, originally, she should be babysitting Rin today but Tendō took the little God with him.

She shook her head, "no, I'm free. Why?"

Asura nodded, "there is something I would like you to help me with. May I ask your assistance, my Lady?"

Gedō smiled, "sure, let me prepare first."

Knowing Shuradō, he would ask her to make seals for his weapons. Even if that part of the job could be fun, waiting for the weapon to be finished is boring.

Fortunately, she just bought a new book, that should be enough to ease her boredom.

What was it called? _Amnesia_, wasn't it?

She entered her room and went to her book rack. She took the book and froze.

A book is missing from the rack. A dōjinshi she drew. Something that she would prefer to be unknown to certain parties in this house (AKA Tendō).

"...who took it?" she did not even need to think, there is only one person who could have taken it.

Rin.

And who is with the little God now?

Tendō.

"...I'm dead."

* * *

Naruto walked on the stairs of Mount Katsuragi with Rin piggybacking on him.

"Mortal God, Mortal God. Why are We here?" the Blacksmith asked.

"...Rikudō said that he wish to meet his Patron God."

"Patron God?" Rin asked, tilting her head in confusion.

He thought for a moment. Recalling Rikudō's memory.

"To put it simply, Patron God is a God that a mortal specifically worship. I thought that Rikudō's Patron God is you but it does not seem to be the case. Back when you were still reigning over this land, the people know nothing about chakra, while some are able to defend themselves from bandits, most could not. That is when they turn to Gods."

"When people of this country still feared your symbol of power, the false Moon, their faith to the Myriad Gods are strong and so, when they prayed, Gods actually listened and assisted them. Saving them from natural disasters, protecting them from other humans and so on."

"Of course, by now, their influences were reduced as less people believe in them. The greatest influence the Gods has in this world are the bloodlines, the blessings they gave to mortals who worshiped them. When Rikudō taught humans how to use chakra, some of them were able to harness and use the blessing their Patron Gods gave them."

"One such example is the Hyūga clan, they were descendants of a family who worshiped Omoikane, the God of Wisdom, Takamimushi's child. Omoikane gave those who serve him the ability to see through veils of trickery, the ability to see in many direction."

Hearing all that Rin blinked, still a little confused but nodded.

That begets a question, who is Rikudō's Patron God? And when did the Sage met It? What did the Patron God grant him?

He did not recall meeting other Deities in Rikudō's memory.

_'We did not give you that memory, Son of Man. What happened between Our God and Us, are personal.'_

Tendō raised an eyebrow.

Rikudō could chose the memory he gave to him?

He went through Rikudō's memory.

Rikudō's 'Birth'. Rikudō teaching other people. Rikudō meeting his Salvation. Rikudō fighting against the Datara.

...wait, that was all?

What about how Rikudō made contract with the Nine in his Eyes?

What about how Rikudō met the Cosmic Beings inside the Star of Evil?

What about how Rikudō lived after defeating the Datara?

He could see flashes of Rikudō's life.

Rikudō teaching his sons, Rikudō saying his farewell to his Nine Children.

But it is not everything.

"...what else are you hiding from me, Rikudō?"

The Sage did not answer.

He decided to let it go. What happened to the Sage is not his business.

"We are here," Tendō declared as he reached the top of the mountain.

Two buildings stood on the peak of the mountain.

One was surrounded by a lake while the other was placed on wooden pillars, with stairs as the only way to reach it.

Then he saw a young girl with blonde hair and an elderly staring at him in suspicion.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" the old man asked him, his posture ready for a battle.

_'...how should I respond, Rikudō?'_

_'Tell the mortal that We are simply here to visit the temple of Shugendō.'_

Shugendō? That term seemed familiar. If he remembered correctly it is one of the sect with both Buddhism and Shinto elements in it's teaching.

"My name is Tendō, this girl on my back is Rin. We are here to visit Shugendō's temple," Tendō told the old man. Rin stared at the two strangers curiously.

The old man relaxed, though Tendō could see that he still had his guard up as he began to speak.

"Come then, travelers. My name is Tonbee and the young lady here is Hotaru."

Tonbee and Hotaru walked towards the temple surrounded by lake.

Tendō followed them, Rin still on his back.

* * *

"So, what do you want me to do?" Gedō asked Asura as they entered Asura's forge.

She observed the room as Asura walked towards a wooden desk.

The room was covered with papers containing sketch and plans for weapons. It also had a lot of seal formula on it.

"...not bad," she commented as she read one of them. It was a variant of a basic Uzumaki clan's seal that is used to contain fire-natured chakra.

She read the explanations Asura put on it.

_Hòu Yì arrow. Place 291 chakra in it. When shooting, add 10 chakra. Additional 50 chakra needed for it to explode._

Gedō thought for a moment.

The seal seemed to be modified to able to contain only a certain amount of chakra. Shuradō placed quite a bit of chakra in it while creating the seal. In battle, adding a small amount of chakra is sufficient to activate it. Adding more chakra than that would cause it to explode.

Gedō recalled that Shuradō used Hòu Yì without any seals several months ago. What made him start using seals? No, what made him start making a weapon from scratch? He has the ability to create a weapon instantly. So why?

She filed the questions for later and looked around again, "...let's see... what else is here?"

A seal similar to the first one but is used to contain wind-natured chakra.

_Tadakatsu Honda's Tonbo Giri. To replicate the tale of a dragonfly being cut when it landed on the spear. Place 301 chakra in it. When using, each time Tonbo Giri is swung, it wastes 30 chakra._

So, Tonbo Giri will run out of use in 30 swings? Well... that is if it only has one seal on it.

"Lady Gedō, can you take a look at this?" Gedō turned around and saw Asura standing behind her with a paper on his hand.

She read it.

At first, it looked like a simple seal formula to contain chakra, similar to the ones on Asura's usual weapons.

Then she reached the part where it determines the kind of chakra the seal will contain. She blinked.

"...are you joking?"

Asura shook his head. Gedō read it again.

No, it was not a joke. Asura really is trying to create this seal.

"It's impossible you know. The seal will be unstable," she told Asura.

"Read the last part, Lady Gedō."

She did.

_According to Rikudō, Lady Gedō's chakra should work as catalyst to stabilize the seal._

Ah, now she understand why Asura asked her help.

He needed her who could manipulate _that_ chakra.

The other Realms could use _that_ chakra too, though their control over it is rather unstable.

This could be interesting.

But...

"Why do you need this seal?" she asked the Shuradō.

"To forge the strongest weapon. The best of this land, no, of this world."

Gedō raised an eyebrow, "...that's quite an ambition."

"Do you remember, Lady Gedō? Of Master's battle against the Datara?"

How could she forget? The battle showed how powerless they were. Even her attacks were useless against the God.

The only reason they won was because of the Contracts.

Without it, they would lose.

"In that battle, our abilities are useless. My weapons will not be able to hurt it. Our techniques simply scratched it," Asura began.

"I do not like that feeling. The feeling of being useless as Master risked his life to defeat It."

She could understand what Shuradō meant but...

"What does that have to do with this seal?"

Asura smiled, "I am planning to create a weapon that could match the Gods in strength. A weapon that could kill Them."

...did he hit his head when he was a baby? Oh wait, they were never a baby.

"Are you insane?"

Asura chuckled. Then he began to told her his plan.

The seals that would be placed on his weapon, what kind of weapon it is, how it would pierce through a God's defense.

A Deity such as Datara was covered with Divine Energy. In hierarchy of chakra, this energy is placed above Nature Chakra, and it is located at the opposite of her own chakra.

Her chakra had no nature in it. As an Outer Realm, her chakra contains Yin and Yang properties only. However, unlike normal chakra, her Yin-Yang nature is perfectly balanced, something that is unthinkable to normal mortals.

A Deity manifest Itself in human realm as a being of pure energy. The only way to strike it is by countering it with another pure energy.

However, as she is a mortal, her energy is too weak to harm a God.

Which is why she thought that Asura's plan is impossible.

But now, hearing the list of seals that will be placed on the weapon, she could see what he was planning.

A modified Uzumaki containment seal, two Four Symbol Sealing technique which will result in a Eight Symbol Seal, similar to the one used on Uzumaki Naruto's seal, and a Five Element seal.

Insane. No sane seal master would try to use such combination.

She could imagine what Shuradō is planning.

When the weapon is used, the weapon's Five Element Seal and Eight Symbol Seal will activate.

First, the Five Element Seal will disrupt the opponent's energy, usually it will do nothing to a Deity because they should be able to 'fix' themselves in a short time.

That is why an Eight Symbol Seal is needed. In that short moment the Deity's energy is disrupted, the Eight Symbol Seal will absorb the energy into the weapon.

Then, the modified Uzumaki containment seal will contain the energy. Theoretically it should work but no mortal weapon could contain Divine Energy. That is why Asura needs her help.

With her Yin-Yang chakra to act as a buffer, the weapon would be able to store the Divine Energy for a limited time.

Then, when the weapon is swung, the modified Uzumaki containment seal would release the stored energy towards the opponent.

Because it was, for the lack of better word, 'corrupted' by her chakra, the energy would be harmful to the Deity or to other mortals.

In short, the weapon would use the Deity's own energy to harm it.

Against normal humans, it worked the same way as their chakra would be stolen and they would be struck by a 'corrupted' chakra that is stored inside the weapon.

"Do you still believe that this is impossible, my Lady?" Asura asked Gedō.

Gedō laughed, "alright. You win. I'll help you make this thing."

The Seal Master and the Blacksmith began their work, both intent on creating a masterpiece.

"By the way, where is Gin and Shiro?"

* * *

Gin and Shiro were supposed to be training. They were supposed to train in preparation for their battle against Tendō.

However, they were rather busy as they received a mission from Asura.

"...so, why do we have to give this guy back to Iwa?" Gin asked Shiro as he pointed towards Han who followed them with bound hands. On the back of the vessel was a seal that prohibit the man to use chakra.

"Because our Lord has no interest in provoking Iwa right now," Shiro answered.

"But Iwa attacked us, right? Shouldn't we fight back or something?"

Shiro raised an eyebrow, "...fool."

Gin looked indignant but waited for the Hell Realm to continue.

"Think of how Iwagakure would feel when they saw us taking their weapon back to them like this."

Gin imagined the scene, then he smirked, "this is one of _his_ plan, huh?" he avoided using Tendō's name as Han could hear what they were saying.

"For now, Iwagakure could claim that this man's attack is merely an accident. They could even claim that this man acted on his own. However, if they attack us once more..." Shiro trailed off.

"Then I guess we'll find out how strong a hidden village is, huh?"

Shiro said nothing but a small smirk formed on his face.

"I doubt they will be any challenge."

* * *

Tendō looked around as he followed Tonbee to the main hall of the temple. Rin had decided to get off him and is now running around inside the large empty room.

"...there is nothing here," he stated in confusion.

_'Son of Man, bestow upon the mortal these words, We seek He who stand on this land as They of Past, Present, and Future aligned.'_

...what does that mean? Is that a clue to the God's identity?

"Tonbee-san," when he gained the elderly man's attention he spoke, "We seek He who stand on this land as They of Past, Present, and Future aligned."

Tonbee's eyes went wide hearing that.

"What does he mean?" the girl, Hotaru asked the old man.

The old man motioned her to be quiet and he walked towards the wall at the other end of the room.

Tonbee placed his hand on the wall and spoke, "_Oṃ maṇi padme hūṃ."  
_

Tendō raised an eyebrow as he heard the mantra.

The mantra that represent the release from the Cycle of Samsara, the purification of the Six Desire Realms.

Generosity for Tendō's Pride.

Ethics for Shuradō's Jealousy.

Patience for Ningendō's Passion.

Diligence for Chikushōdō's Ignorance.

Renouncement for Gakidō's Possessiveness.

Wisdom for Jigokudō's Aggression.

As he thought about this, the wall glowed and it disappeared, revealing a stair pointing downstairs, towards the inside of this mountain.

Tonbee smiled, "never in my life had I expected to hear those words En no Gyōja left me. Take care, young believer, He who you seek awaits."

Tonbee bowed and left with Hotaru following, the girl staring at him in curiosity.

Tendō turned towards Rin, intending to tell her to follow him. But he stopped when he saw Rin's condition.

She froze, her whole body seemed to scream Fear. A primal fear, a primitive emotion that existed in all living beings.

Tendō turned towards the staircase.

"...who is waiting downstairs?" he asked out loud.

_'We will give you a clue, Son of Man. Perhaps you are able to figure it out before you meet Him.'_

Tendō nodded, he walked towards the frozen Little Blacksmith and put her on his back. While he thought that making her meet another God is a bad idea, it would be better than leaving her without any supervision.

When he began to walk down the staircase, Rikudō spoke.

_'Our God is a Bodhisattva who decided to appear before Us as one of Our land's Myriad Gods.'_

_'Our God is the Patron God to practitioner of Shugendō.'_

_'Our God first appeared before En no Gyōja, a holy man who lived long ago. The En no Gyōja that the mortal referred before most likely is his descendant.'_

_'En no Gyōja prayed for a God to appear before him, to aid him in his quest to enlighten the people of his land, to subdue evils in human hearts.'_

_'The first Buddha to answer his call was Śākyamuni, the Sage of Śākya, Buddha of the Past, Siddhārtha Gautama. One of the first Enlightened Being who tried to gave salvation to other humans.'_

_'The second Buddha was Senju-Kannon, the One Thousand-armed Buddha, Buddha of Present. It is said that Senju-Kannon vowed to work without rest to save all mortals. The Amida Buddha gave him eleven heads and one thousand arms to assist him in his quest. This Bodhisattva later became Our younger son's Patron God.'_

_'The third Buddha was Maitreya, the Miroku Buddha, Buddha of Future. It is said that Maitreya would appear as the humans lost their paths. Maitreya would guide the lost beings, bringing complete salvation to all sentient lives. This Bodhisattva is Our older son's Patron God. The Moon-Eye Plan that Madara of Uchiwa formed was a foolish attempt of his to become Maitreya.'_

Tendō's breath began to slower as he felt a presence near him.

He thought that Ippon-Datara was a powerful Deity.

He was mistaken. Ippon-Datara was a Degraded God. The presence near him, it was... Powerful.

Far more powerful than the Datara, it could match the presence he felt when he stood near the Inner-rim Gods in his Eyes.

The presence did not inspire fear inside him, instead it humbled him.

It did not force him to submission, It did not oppress him.

No, It demanded.

It demanded his respect, It demanded his obedience.

_'En no Gyōja was not satisfied. He believed that the world needed a stronger Deity, a Deity who could protect them, who would vanquish evil. He prayed one last time, and a Bodhisattva appeared before him. The amalgamation, the manifestation of Past, Present and Future Buddha.'_

Tendō stopped in front of a massive door. His hands reached towards the handles.

The handles were familiar to him, Vajra, Kongō, the Thunderbolt.

He opened the door.

_'Yes, you should be familiar with this Bodhisattva, you have asked for His assistance multiple times. The Patron God of Our granddaughter, the first Uzumaki. Our Patron God...'_

A boy with no shirt wearing lion-skin belt stood in front of him. His red hair formed a shape similar to a burning flame and His red eyes seemed to see through him.

This Being is not a boy, but a God.

A Bodhisattva who chose to appear as a Kami, a Gongen.

Now he understood.

Why Gedō and he felt attached to It, why they felt as if their Guardian is 'right', why It felt suitable.

In front of him, stood He-Who-Demands-Surrender.

Bodhisattva of Past, Present and Future.

Kongō Zaō Bosatsu.

Bodhisattva Zaō of Diamond Realm.

"Zaō-Gongen..." Tendō muttered the God's name in awe.

* * *

**...while I think that the tone of this chapter isn't quite suitable for this but I promised so here we go.**

**Side Story**

**God Quest Part 2**

_Uzumaki Shio_ from _The Sage's Journey_

FREE

Promotional DLC for the new series, The Sage's Journey. Play with this female Naruto counterpart! If she is in your party with Rikudō (Journey), something good might happen.

"This is a good one," Gedō nodded. She signed the page and suddenly lights filled the area.

* * *

Then Tendō realized that their surroundings had transformed, it became a temple with a massive Zaō-Gongen's statue on the north wall.

A girl appeared before him, a girl with long red hair and violet eyes wearing a priestess garb.

"...she is cute," Tendō commented.

Gedō frowned, jealous. Then she smirked.

"You know, brother, that girl is

you. So if you think she is cute-"

"-that means you are a narcissist."

Tendō raised an eyebrow, "she is me?"

Then the girl spoke.

"Who are you? Where is Tennō-san?"

"...Tennō?" Tendō blinked hearing the unfamiliar name.

If he recalled correctly, that was the title of the Emperor of a land where their ancestors came from.

It meant Heavenly Sovereign he believe.

Who would chose an arrogant name such as that?

Just as he was about to question the girl, she spoke again.

"Your Eyes is like Tennō-san... and you look similar to him too. Just switch the golden hair into silver and you will be a copy of him."

Tendō could feel his jaw dropping.

That description could only mean one thing.

Now that he thought about it, he could see Rikudō naming himself that.

"Brother, she is talking about

Rikudō right?"

Tendō nodded, then he realized the absurdity of the situation.

"Alright Gedō, explain. Why is she here? How did you call her here?"

Gedō smiled.

"Yes, Shio-chan, can you come

here?"

The girl, Shio's eyes narrowed, "how do you know my name?" then she moved into a defensive stance.

"...all you've done is making her wary of us!" Tendō smacked his sister with a paper fan that appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't worry brother! It might seem

like I did that unintentionally but-"

"-it's how DLC character works.

You fight them then if you win-"

"-they join you. If you lose, you

have to challenge them again."

"...Gedō, stop speaking like that, it is annoying."

Then Tendō saw the area around him cracking.

"If you won't tell me how you know my name, I'll force it out of you!" Shio shouted as she took out a naginata.

"Alright, brother! Your speed is the

highest here, you go first!"

"...what?" Tendō asked flatly. Then to his surprise a blue screen appeared in front of him.

-Fight

-Escape

"...the hell is this?!" he shouted in frustration.

"Come on brother! Fight!"

He sighed, maybe the madness would end if he won this. He tried to attack the girl but found that his body would not move at all.

"...Gedō, why I cannot move?" Tendō asked his sister.

"You have to pick the fight command!"

"And how am I supposed to do that?" as he asked again, he wondered why the Shio girl seemed to be patient enough to wait as they speak.

To his surprise, the girl simply stood there, still with her naginata raised.

"Why are you not attacking?" Tendō ask the girl.

Shio glared, "I'm trying to but my body won't move!"

"Finally!" Tendō shouted, startling the girl and Gedō. "Another sane person!"

Shio blinked in confusion, "umm... thanks?"

"You are welcome," Tendō nodded.

"Brother stop flirting with the girl!

Flirt with me instead! Anyway-"

"-to choose a command, you have

to say the command you want to do!"

"...so, am I supposed to say Fight or something?"

To his surprise, the screen changed.

-Attack

-Skill

-Item

-Defend

"Choose one of them, Attack

is a normal attack."

"...that much is obvious, sister," Tendō commented.

"Big brother is mean! Skill will

allow you to use one of your technique-"

"-by paying certain amount of CP."

"...CP?" Shio questioned, puzzled. Tendō wished he could hug her. Hearing her questioning Gedō further proved that she is also a sane being like him and not one of the crazy ones such as Gedō or the guard at Taki.

"Chakra Points, it's the gauge below your

HP. Look at the screen."

Tendō did and saw two gauge with numbers above them.

HP: 100

CP: 150

Then he looked towards Gedō.

HP: 80

CP: 120

Finally towards Shio but he saw nothing.

"You can only see the HP and CP of your

team."

"Item will allow you to use items you

have in bag."

"...what bag?" Tendō asked.

Gedō ignored him.

"Defend will allow you to decrease the

damage next turn by 50%."

Tendō sighed, he guessed that is the end of Gedō's explanation.

"...fine, Attack."

Tendō felt his body moving automatically and he slashed Shio with a kunai.

"Ah!" Shio screamed but then blinked as she and Tendō noticed that she had no visible physical damage. But there was a flying numbers appearing '30'.

"It might seem like your attack did nothing

but her HP has decreased."

Tendō raised an eyebrow but said nothing, giving up in trying to justify the insanity.

"Next is Shio's turn."

"Umm... what should I do?"

...with what happened when Gedō explained the 'rules' of fighting, the mood they had disappeared completely.

Neither of them had any interest in fighting.

"Can I pick Escape?"

Then a screen appeared in the middle of the field.

**You cannot escape in Event Battle.**

No words could describe what Tendō and Shio felt at that time.

"...come on, Shio-chan! Attack!" Gedō shouted at the poor girl.

"No wait, Gedō. What the hell was that?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Who the hell made that board, how the hell could they determine if we can escape or not!"

"...well, funny thing about that..." Gedō trailed off when they heard a sniffle.

"I want to see Tennō-san... I want to go home..." Shio began to cry, the situation finally taking it's toll on her.

She was taken away from her home, she was forced to fight against two people she didn't know. And if they won, they can force her to join them.

Tendō glared towards Gedō, "...Gedō. Cease this foolish game of yours."

Gedō sighed, "unfortunately brother. This is not my game," she told him, finally speaking normally.

"The one who made this game is our last boss. To escape from here. You have to beat the boss," she told him.

"...is this boss the one who made these rules too?" Tendō asked. When Gedō nodded, he closed his Eyes.

"Shio-san, I know that this is hard for you but please stand. We have to fight for now. After this, we will talk."

Shio looked at him with distrust but nodded.

"...fight, attack..." she muttered.

Tendō saw her approaching him, he did not move at all as she struck him. '25'.

Tendō saw his HP dropping from 100 to 75.

"Now it's my turn," Gedō said. Tendō noted that she seemed to be in her serious mode, it seemed that she felt guilty for making Shio cry.

...the irony of it angered him. They both felt guilty for making the girl cry but they have to fight her.

"...I swear, I will crush the one who did this to us."

Gedō and surprisingly, Shio nodded.

"Sorry about this, Shio-chan, I have to finish this quick. Fight, Skill, Gedō: Kusari."

Gedō's chains shot towards Shio and stabbed her. '60'.

"I still have 110 HP left," Shio told them.

"She has double of my HP?" Tendō asked Gedō in confusion. As far as he could tell, HP would mean their health, logically speaking, he who was stronger should have more HP.

"Well, when a boss appears, they usually have a lot of HP but when they join us, their stats will decrease. I think Shio's HP originally is same as mine."

Tendō raised an eyebrow, "...how did that happen?"

Gedō shrugged, "don't know. Never thought about it."

Tendō sighed as the blue screen appeared before him once more.

"Fight, Skill." He saw a list of his skills, which is... surprising.

Only two skills appeared, Shinra Tensei and Banshō Ten'in.

"Why does it only display two skills?" Tendō asked Gedō.

"You have to level up or do some quest for the rest of your skills to appear."

"...I give up. You will explain after this."

Gedō smiled, "alright."

He could see some description below the skill.

Shinra Tensei: 150% damage, all enemy, may stun.

Banshō Ten'in: 200% damage, one enemy, may stun.

"Banshō Ten'in."

Shio was dragged towards him and he stabbed her, "I am sorry," he muttered to her. '60'.

She winced but nodded, "...it's alright."

Then it was Shio's turn, or at least, it was supposed to be.

"It's my turn," Gedō declared.

"Why?" Tendō asked her, as far as he could tell, this world obeyed it's rules. So why is it Gedō's now?

"She is stunned because of your technique."

Now that he thought about it, there was a mark above Shio that looked like a lightning.

"Fight, Skill, Gedō: Kusari."

The chain stabbed Shio once more and the battle was over. A flash of light covered the area.

* * *

Suddenly they returned to the Taki administrative building. But this time, Shio was with them.

"...are you unharmed?" Tendō asked her, concern clear in his voice.

Shio nodded, "...I'm alright."

"Gedō, can you explain now?"

Gedō smiled, though it was not a happy one.

"Right now, the three of us are transported into another world by a mysterious entity. As far as I could tell, the inhabitants of this world followed the rules of a Role Playing Game. Our fight is an example of that."

"I have a question..." Shio called out.

"Yes?"

"Who are you two?"

Tendō and Gedō looked towards each other.

"...I suppose in short version, we are twins. My name is Tendō, she is Gedō."

"How do you know my name?" Shio asked.

Gedō walked towards the DLC desk and showed Shio her page.

"This is..." Shio trailed off in shock.

"I summoned you using this," Gedō told her. Then she bowed, "...sorry."

Shio nodded, her focus still on the book, "...it's fine..."

Then she began to flip the pages on the book.

"Ah! Tennō-san!"

Tendō and Gedō looked towards the book in interest, then they froze.

_Tennō_ from _The Sage's Journey_

FREE

Second Promotional DLC for the new series, The Sage's Journey. Play with the future incarnation of Rikudō from after Namikaze Naruto's death! If he is in your party with Uzumaki Shio or Tendō (Future), something good might happen.

"...I died?" Tendō asked in shock.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : Naruto wished he listened to the Paths and Rikudō when they told him not to enter the forest. Now he was stuck in another world, playing a game with a girl with power comparable to a God. He sighed, "...what did I do to deserve this?"**

**This chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

**Credits to 'The Eye of God' for the story image. Thanks.**

**Review Responses:**

**pucflek: Thanks.**

**GoldenDragon14: I need humor to keep my spirit up. ...then the humor turned into a second story...**

**TheHokageNaruto: Hahaha, thanks.**

**ElementKitsune: Indeed he is, technically. Yeah, ...I feel a bit guilty about Shio too. As for Tend****ō... well, he spent the last few months as the strongest mortal in his land. Then he found out he died, quite a blow to him.**

******SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: I know, I like the humor there better, easier to be crazy than in the serious story.**

******DruidFWY: I am back, again... damn mid exam. More background of Rikud****ō... well actually his 'death' in this chapter. And more about bloodlines.**

**********...if you think learning about God enlightening, try this chapter. ...even I am stuck sometimes in writing this.**

**********Shio as Reimu... by the way, remember the Reimu that I told you about? Here is a character with similar personality as her.**

**********Zelga Lim Li: About why Rin is scared, next chapter. Right now it is focused on explanation behind why Rikud****ō asked Naruto to come there and... Rikud****ō's death.**

******************Fuyuhara Sora: Yeah, mostly about conflict between Yaoyorozu and Bodhisattva. Hahaha Cthulhu Mythos... I have special plan for that, but not now.**

******************Sorry about that, I am more focused on Tend****ō's journey. Because Ged****ō and Shurad****ō is just a recap from the unrevised version with more explanation.**

******************************Side story, ...originally it was just for humor. Then it turned into another story...**

******************************Knight of elves: Yessir, I will. The Paths will later grow more independent and be their own person. As for baby Naruto... Hmm... what to do? what to do?**

******************************8Swords: Well... funny story about those White Eyes and other Bloodline users here...**

******************************ElementUchihaM: Correct, I play Fire Emblem Awakening and wonder what if I brought character from my own story as DLC.**

******************************kuroeli: Insane For the Win!**

******************************codyskater31: I don't think anyone else have that problem? How about you change browser or delete the cookies in your browser? Maybe it will help... Love the Rewrite pic, by the way. I am still depressed because of some of the scene in that game.**

******************************sh8ad8ow: Thanks!**

* * *

**Warning: This chapter contains a huge amount of information about Deities (Especially Amatsukami from Shinto, and some of Buddhism Deities). I will put summary at the end of this chapter to make it easier.**

**Before any of you begin commenting though, while religion here plays quite a part, I do not support any specific religion, this is characterized by Tendō. Tendō accept assistance from the Nine Amatsukami, but he is also now meeting Zaō-Gongen, which is a Bodhisattva. Later on, Angels of El Shaddai, Deva and Devi of Hindu and so on will also make an appearance.**

**Additional Note:**

**I am busy with mid exam. I will try to update but I think that I won't be able to until 30 April.**

* * *

**Samsara: Game of The Gods**

**Chapter 13 An Eventful Month (Part II)**

Tendō scrutinized the Being standing in front of him.

The Deity met his Eyes with His cold ruby eyes. The eyes, which to him were unlike it's color. The eyes were completely dead, devoid of any warmth.

"A mortal? No, a demigod," the Bodhisattva stated with a flicker of curiosity in His eyes.

Tendō raised an eyebrow. A demigod? Him?

He turned His eyes towards the 'girl' hiding behind Tendō, "Part of Datara, unexpected, not of this world."

Rin hid further while Tendō's eyebrow raised higher hearing that, "Lord Zaō?"

Zaō-Gongen turned towards him once more. "Speak," He commanded.

Tendō opened his mouth but stopped.

_'...why exactly am I here?'_ he was here because Rikudō told him to come, yes? Why?

_'We commanded you to come to this temple out of necessity, Son of Man,'_ Rikudō answered his unspoken question.

_'...necessity?'_

_'Let Us speak with the God,'_ Rikudō told him.

Tendō allowed the Sage to overtake his consciousness.

"It has been quite a long time, Lord Zaō," Rikudō began to speak.

Hearing Rikudō's voice out of Tendō's mouth, Rin took a step back. "...it's the bad one..." she muttered.

"You are not of this world," Zaō stated, ignoring Rikudō's greeting. "...indeed, I recognize your presence. You are of **_~#^~#`(# {:[}_**.**"**

Hearing the Words of Power Tendō was struck by a massive headache. _'This is-'_

_'Kotodama, the Soul of Words. The Language of the Gods. Are you in pain, Son of Man? You cannot comprehend it. Not while you are still trapped within your mortal existence.'_

Tendō tried to clear his thought, hoping to ease the pain. As the pain lessened, he asked the Sage, _'can you understand it?'_

_'We are able to hear His Words, however We cannot comprehend it. It is beyond Us.'_

_'How did He know you anyway? This is another world, right?'_

_'The Gods exist in plane above Our own, mortal's belief such as dimension held no meaning to them. They exist in Fourth or perhaps the Fifth dimension, dimension beyond mortal.'_

"Speak of what you seek, Cursed One," Zaō commanded.

"We implore You to accept this one's descendant to be Your Champion, as Our descendant has became hundred years ago."

_'What?!'_ Tendō shouted while Zaō seemed to be considering the offer, _'Rikudō! Explain yourself!'_

_'To put it simply, son of Man, a Champion is a Servant of Gods. The Gods are not allowed to interfere directly with mortal affairs, therefore, a Champion, a mortal who serve a God is needed. In fact, most heroes in the past were Champions, some mortals even became a Deity after their death.'_

Tendō would have scowled if he possess a body right now, _'That does not explain why __**I**__ have to be a God's servant.'_

He did not like it. While he was fine with being tasked to complete missions, he dislike being ordered. He noticed that his other self, his mother and even Rikudō had that trait in them. Is it hereditary?

_'...have you ever wondered, son of Man? How We died? How Our granddaughter died? Our granddaughter and Us are far more powerful than you, We are far more experienced. And yet We died, far younger than other mortals.'_

...now that he realized it, that is true. He recalled Rikudō being cursed after defeating Datara, he recalled the Sage growing older, he recalled the Sage saying his farewell to the Nine. About the Rikudō's granddaughter... he had no memories at all except about her birth which Rikudō witnessed.

...wait a second, farewell? How did the Sage know he was about to die soon? What happened between his last meeting with his Nine Children and his death?

_'You were-'_

_'We shall continue this tale later, son of Man. Lord Zaō is about to give His answer.'_

"You are quite fortunate, mortal. In Our current situation with Takamagahara and Yomi, I am in need of capable Champions. You and your descendant should suffice."

Takamagahara, the Celestial Plane where the Heavenly Gods resides, ruled by Amaterasu-Omikami and Takamimusubi-no-Kami.

Yomi, the Land of the Dead, commonly believed as the homeland of demons. Ruled by the Yomotsugami, Izanami-no-Mikoto.

_'...so they really exists...'_ Tendō muttered. Even after reading about them and facing Datara, he had never actually gave the existence of the Land of the Gods and the Land of the Dead any thought.

Rikudō continued his conversation with Zaō-Gongen, paying no heed to Naruto's pondering.

"We understand the problem with Yomi, however, a conflict with Takamagahara? What has the Amatsukami done?"

Tendō recalled the term.

Amatsukami, Heavenly Deities, a group of Deities that is formed and lived in Takamagahara. Ippon-Datara was once one of Them until It was exiled.

Other than Amatsukami, other common group of Deities are Kunitsukami, Tsukumogami, and Yomotsugami.

Kunitsukami, Land Gods. Gods who ruled certain lands and is the embodiment of the land. Technically speaking, the Kunitsukami of this land would be Ippon-Datara.

Yomotsugami, God of Yomi. Only one of them has been named, Izanami-no-Mikoto.

Tsukumogami, Artifact Spirits. Gods that resides within materials and artifacts, most tale seemed to have told that any artifact that has existed for hundred or thousand years will give birth to Gods.

"The Heavenly Deities tried to expand their dominion over the Land of Rising Sun once more, trying to exile Us, the Gongen and the other Bodhisattva. Lord Hachiman's patience is running out."

Land of Rising Sun, the Land of Eight Million Gods. If he recalled correctly, the people of Elemental Country came from that land. _'...what does it look like, I wonder...' _in his mind were image of land filled with Gods and mortals who followed Them.

Hachiman Daibosatsu, the Great Bodhisattva Hachiman, tutelary God of Warriors and God of Archery. He once read that the Great Bodhisattva was recognized as the protector of the Land of Rising Sun.

This conflict Zaō-Gongen spoke of... in a history of ancient world, he read that once the rulers of the Land of Rising Sun tried to stop and crush the growth of Buddhism, and establish Shinto as the land's one religion.

However, while it caused quite a ruckus, it did not manage to completely erase Buddhism and now Buddhism is one part of the Land's culture.

This was brought to the Elemental Country. Most of people in this country believe in both Kami and Bosatsu, Spirit and Bodhisattva.

"How is lord Hachiman planning to handle this? As the representative of Bodhisattva in Rising Sun, He should already be prepared for this problem."

...as awkward as it is, it appears that Tendō is in a camp that support Bodhisattva. He wondered how Rikudō managed to form contract with nine Heavenly Gods despite being a follower of Shugendō.

It did not matter to him though. The Gods can argue with other Gods. All he cared about is himself and his friends.

"That is why We are in need of Champions. Conflict is unavoidable, the Bodhisattva shall be forced to send Champions as Our representative in the coming war. I, Kongō Zaō Bosatsu has been without Champion for hundred years. Your arrival today changes that, Cursed One. I am relieved, had I failed to enlist a Champion, We would be forced to summon Nezha and _Wùkōng_."

Nezha, Nata-Taisei, a Protector Deity, commonly known for riding on Wind Fire Wheels, Universe Ring around his hands and Red Armillary Sash around his body. Believed to have fought and became good friends with Wu Kong.

_Sūn Wùkōng_, Seiten-Taisei, the Handsome Monkey King, the Great Sage Equaling Heaven. A mythical being who rebelled against Heaven, was punished and later saved by monk _Xuánzàng_. After journeying with the monk, he later became a Bodhisattva. His _Rúyì Jīngū Bàng_ is the inspiration of Shurad_ō's Seiten-Taisei's technique._

Rikudō nodded, "We understand, Lord Zaō. It would be dangerous if the Victorious Fighting Buddha come to this land. However, Our descendant is still ignorant of the existence of Gods, perhaps You would like to enlighten him?"

"So be it, I shall speak with the Godling."

...Godling? Yet another strange title added to him.

_'Do not worry, son of Man, Zaō-Gongen shall answer your questions,'_ Rikudō told Tendō as his consciousness returned to his body.

Tendō opened his mouth but closed it again. How was he supposed to ask questions? There were too many questions in his head.

How annoying. He dislike being incapable of understanding what happened around him.

Zaō-Gongen stood still, watching him with a hint of interest.

After much deliberation, Tendō decided to ask the question that bothered him the most.

"...the hell just happened?"

He was sure that if Gedō is here, she would have laughed at him.

To his surprise though, the Bodhisattva simply nodded.

"You are confused, Godling? Ignorance is an obstacle you must overcome to reach Enlightenment. Worry not, I am here to assist you."

Tendō sighed, he had a feeling that talking with this God would be as tiring as talking with Rikudō.

Then he noticed that Rin is missing from his back, he turned around and found her peeking behind a pillar near the door.

"Good Mortal God is back?"

Tendō chuckled, at least he could count on Rin for being her usual pure self.

...how sad it is when he thought the reverse form of a degraded God more normal than his current situation.

"Yes, I have returned, do not worry."

Hearing that, Rin smiled happily and returned to hide behind his leg, watching Zaō warily.

"I see that you have establish a good relationship with Datara's Other," Zaō stated.

Tendō nodded, his body tensed when Zaō turned His eyes towards Rin.

"Then I suppose that shall be a good place to begin."

The Bodhisattva raised His right arm and a Vajra was formed above His hand. The Vajra began to glow and light covered the entire room.

* * *

Gedō blinked as she stopped working on an Eight Symbol Seal.

"Lady Gedō? Is there a problem?" Asura asked her as he worked on the weapon. His back was facing her but she could imagine him raising a curious eyebrow.

She shook her head, "Nothing, it's just that my connection with brother was cut off for a moment."

Shuradō turned his head to the side, "That is strange indeed, my connection with Master is fine, there were no problem."

Gedō closed her Eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"What has he gotten himself into this time?"

* * *

Tendō opened his Eyes and gasped in surprise. He could feel Rin's grasp on his leg growing tenser.

Zaō stood a few feet beside the two, standing there and watched the same sight that mesmerized Tendō.

In front of them were countless Gods, gathering in front of two thrones inside a room that would not look out of place in an imperial capital.

Gods were everywhere in the room, all of Them were standing straight, stiffly watching the empty thrones in front of the room.

"...where are we?" he muttered.

"We are inside Datara's memory, Godling. We are within Takamagahara," Zaō replied as He scanned the Gods in the room, assessing their threat level.

"How?" Tendō asked as he followed Zaō's lead, watching the Heavenly Gods, searching for any dangerous ones.

"It is a simple task for the Gods to enter the mind of mortals. The current Datara is nothing more than a powerful mortal, Divine, yes. However, not immortal."

To his surprise, most of the Heavenly Gods seemed to be at the same, or even lower level than Datara. None of them could be compared with Zaō-Gongen except few.

Two shirtless muscled men, one with spiky hair and the other with hair that formed a bald spot on the top of his head. Their skin color were strange, green and blue respectively.

"Raijin and Fūjin," he heard Zaō's mutter.

The God of Thunder, Narukami Raiden, better known as Raijin and the God of Wind, Shina-Tsu-Hiko Fūjin. It is said that the two Divine Brothers were born from Izanami's rotting corpse as she laid in Yomi, the Land of the Dead.

Another threat that could be compared to Zaō is another man with black hair and samurai armor, He had a refined air around Him. Tendō thought that He felt similar to Shuradō, now that he watched the God closely.

"Takemikazuchi-no-Kami."

Takemikazuchi? The God of Thunder and Sword, in books, it is said that He was one of the Heavenly Gods that descended upon the Land of Rising Sun, defeating the Land Gods and conquering it.

Dangerous, this God is dangerous. Unlike other Heavenly Gods, this God is a pure battle-type, He must be very skilled and powerful.

_'I wonder who will win if He and Zaō-Gongen fight each other.'_

Both Zaō-Gongen and Takemikazuchi were able to control Thunder. They were both more battle-oriented than other Gods around Them.

_'That would be a match I would not want to miss.'_

The next threat is... a girl? A grey haired girl with beautiful face, her pure white hair and mesmerizing red eyes... beautiful...

"Turn your Eyes aside, Godling!" Zaō shouted.

Tendō's Eyes grew wide and he turned his head to the other side.

"What was that?" Tendō asked, it was not like genjutsu that shinobi used, it is a pure Charm, nothing more.

That Goddess had the ability to Charm anyone who saw Her. This is what Tendō suspected.

"Ame-no-Uzume, Goddess of Dawn, Mirth and Revelry. The Great Persuader, Heavenly Alarming Female."

Tendō recalled what he knew about the Goddess.

According to a tale, when Susanoo raged in the Heaven, killing Amaterasu's priestess, Amaterasu who was scared by Her Brother's wrath hid inside a cave and would not come out, sending the world into utter darkness without the Sun.

The Gods tried to convince Her to return but failed.

Until finally, the Gods placed a mirror in front of the cave and Uzume began to dance.

It is said that as she danced while tearing her clothes off, the other Gods found this to be comical and they laughed merrily at the sight.

This dance would later be used in Ritual Dance: Kagura by priestesses of many shrine. ...well, except the striping part.

...though, recalling her face, Tendō certainly would not mind watching that.

Suddenly he was sent flying away by a punch. Tendō skidded on the floor and turned towards the one who punched him, his cheek still aching.

"Lord Zaō?" he questioned.

"I sensed an impurity. It has to be eliminated."

...yes, being with this Bodhisattva all the time would be tiring. Very tiring.

Anyway, Amaterasu who grew curious with the sounds of laughter peeked out of the cave. Then She saw Her reflection in the mirror that the Gods planted.

The beauty of the mirror attracted Her and She stepped out of the cave. Immediately, Ame-no-Tajikarawo closed the cave behind Her to prevent Her from escaping while another God tied Her with a rope.

The Gods asked Amaterasu to return and She agreed, as long as Susanoo stayed away from Her and Sun returned to the world.

Another legend involving Uzume was how She descended to the Land of Rising Sun, assisting Amaterasu's grandson, Ninigi-no-Mikoto in conquering the land. She persuaded Sarutahiko-Ōkami, a Land God to yield, She and Sarutahiko later married each other.

"Godling, look towards the thrones, the greatest threats has come."

Greatest threats?

Tendō froze. He recognized the presences, he recognize the three Heavenly Deities that just arrived into the room.

A black haired, black eyed God in pure white robe, walking beside His Goddess counterpart with similar appearance to Him.

Takamimusubi, Kamimusubi, two of the Creation Gods.

From the other side of the room was a young woman looked to be about Her teens, walking while being surrounded by countless priestess.

Her white hair were even brighter than Uzume, Her eyes were pure gold, Her robe were the same color as Her hair.

Around Her were Radiant Light, separating Her from other Heavenly Gods.

"This is the first time I have seen Her. As expected of the Goddess who took over Takamagahara immediately after Her birth," Zaō praised.

Yes, Takamimusubi, Kamimusubi were powerful, They are among the Creation Gods of Rising Sun.

However, the young woman, Amaterasu-Omikami was even more dangerous. She was above other Heavenly Gods. She might evenbe a match against Takamimusubi and Kamimusubi.

"Where are the other Noble Children? Tsukuyomi and Susanoo?" Tendō wondered.

"As far as I know, Lord Susanoo was exiled and is currently living in Yomi. Tsukuyomi left as He consider taking care of mortals and other Gods as a 'less important' task."

"...I have a feeling that the Three Noble Children do not get along at all..." was Tendō's comment after he heard Zaō's answer.

Then... She tripped.

...huh?

Yes, the Radiant Goddess of Heaven, the Shining Heaven, the Imperial Great Goddess tripped and fell to the floor.

One of Her priestess helped her to sit, Her face formed a sad look, similar to a kicked puppy.

The Gods immediately descended into chaos, each trying hard to reach Her and comfort Her.

"Lady Amaterasu, are You unharmed?!"

"My Lady, please allow this humble servant to heal You!"

"My Lady!"

"Omikami-sama!"

...wait, what the hell?

"...I have heard tales of Lady Amaterasu's Charisma," Zaō commented, completely serious.

"That could not be called charisma! That is just cuteness!" Tendō was proud to be the man who managed to tsukkomi a God.

To Tendō's surprise the victorious one turns out to be Uzume.

The Great Persuader carried Amaterasu and placed Her on the throne. Amaterasu smiled happily to Uzume.

...the Goddess of Dawn blushed.

"Wait, She is married, right?" Tendō asked, indicating towards Uzume.

"...one cannot be sure with the Gods. There were rumors of Lady Uzume's ...preferences."

Tendō felt as if his image of Gods were breaking. He doubted he could summon Amaterasu without remembering Her 'charisma'.

Then Takamimusubi spoke, "very well then, let Us begin."

Tendō sighed in relief. He had expected another comical scene after what happened with Amaterasu.

"Lady Amaterasu is impressive," Zaō stated. Tendō turned towards the Bodhisattva with disbelieving face. "Look around you, unlike before, the Amatsukami who were tense are now relaxed and are joking with each other. This made Me wonder if She did it deliberately."

Zaō was right. The Gods' expressions were stiff before but now They all seemed to be relaxed and calm, some even smiled as They watched Amaterasu.

_'If She did that deliberately, She is dangerous,'_ Tendō thought as he turned his stare towards the Shining Heaven.

Amaterasu is now... looking towards the Gods with a happy smile on Her face.

"...She looks a bit like Rin."

Wait, now that he noticed it, why is Rin so quiet. He turned to see her but to his surprise, she is not there anymore.

"Where is Rin?" he searched for her desperately.

He found her, she is watching a God curiously, a God with one eye.

Wait, could that be...

"Ame-no-Me-Hitotsu-no-Kami," Zaō confirmed it.

"Ha? But that God's eye is a normal eye. It is not the same with mine or Rin's," Tendō was confused. The God's eye is just a normal black eye. It is not an Eye of God.

"That is why We are here. Do you not think it is strange? A Degraded Shinto God who possess the Eye with power over Cycle of Samsara, with power to form contract with Gods. It should be impossible."

...now that he thought about it. How come this kind of Eye exist in the first place? How did Datara acquired It?

It made him shiver as he realized just how unknown his own Eyes is. How often had he used It without knowing what exactly It is?

Tendō was about to call Rin to ask her about their Eyes. when Takamimusubi spoke.

"Report," He commanded.

A boy with scrolls all over his body spoke, "Report: Number of Faith, decreased."

"Who is that?" Tendō asked. "And what does He mean by Faith?"

"The Gods, drew Their power from Faith of humans. While even without Faith, the Gods are still above mortals. However, when battling another Gods, the amount of Faith is crucial for determining the winner," Zaō answered.

"So that is why Datara need Rikudō to be It's priest?"

Zaō nodded.

"Omoikane, what is the reason for this?" Takamimusubi asked, the God of Wisdom.

Tendō hummed thoughtfully, so that is Omoikane... the source of Byakugan. He Who Serves One Thought, Omoikane.

"Answer: Demons, retreating. Land Gods, interfering. Humans, grow arrogant."

Hearing that some of the Gods seemed to be agitated.

"The Land Gods? Ōkuninushi-kun's group, then? Do you have any suggestion to solve this matter, Omoikane-kun?" Kamimusubi questioned, from her tone of voice, Tendō was immediately reminded of his mother. As expected of the Great Ancestor.

"Advice: Secure a Champion. Conquer the land. Demand surrender of Land Gods."

Takamimusubi nodded, "How about it? Do you have other suggestions?" He asked the other Heavenly Gods.

Some voiced their agreement with Omoikane, some advised to wait before moving. Then a voice spoke, silencing them all.

"What if We make another land?" the one who spoke was Ippon-Datara, no, at this time, He was still Ame-no-Me-Hitotsu-no-Kami.

"Continue, One-Eye."

The Blacksmith smiled, "Even if We conquer the land now, they would simply leave Us later on. We should just create another land and people whose purpose is to supply Us for Faith. The people of this land will fear Us and worship Us."

The Gods turned towards the One-Eyed God in shock.

"They won't be able to disobey Us. They will live knowing that We are watching them. That should solve Our Faith problem."

"Unacceptable," Takemikazuchi declared. "We are not a Creator. Without Lord Minakanushi's approval, We cannot create life."

* * *

"Creator?" Tendō asked Zaō.

Zaō nodded and waved His hand, immediately the scenery froze. Rin blinked and looked around as everything became gray.

"I shall explain of how We, Gods came to be."

"In the beginning of the world, there exist the Primordial God. The Creator of universe."

"Is that not Minakanushi?" Tendō asked, confused.

"Ame-no-Minakanushi, Brahmā, χάος or in your language, CHAOS, Ahura-Mazda, El Shaddai who is better known as YHVH, and many other Creator Gods are aspects of the Primordial One. This is one of the reason why We, the Bodhisattva refuses to name any being or even to consider the existence of a Creator. To Us, Creator is irrelevant as long as We are unable to save mankind."

Tendō tried to absorb that information, "so Minakanushi is not the Creator?"

"Minakanushi is a Creator but not **the **Creator. Let Me explain, what do you believe a God is?"

Tendō thought, "Spirit? Deity?"

Zaō shook His head, "no, a God refers to Beings who received pieces of the Primordial One."

"Pieces?"

"This," blue flame covered Zaō-Gongen's right hand.

Tendō recognized the feeling around the flame, "Divine energy..." the same energy that he felt around Datara and to lesser extent, Rin.

"Indeed, any being who received Divine is considered as a God or Deity, in your case, Godling, your Eyes possess this quality, however, you are still a mortal."

"Therefore, to Rin, I am a Mortal God..." Tendō muttered.

Zaō nodded, "To I, you are a Deity, however, you are not a Bodhisattva."

"Because I have yet to reach Enlightenment?"

The Ruler of Diamond Realm nodded once more. "Similar to this, to a Kami of Yaoyorozu, you are another Kami, however you are not an Amatsukami, Kunitsukami, Yomotsugami, or Tsukumogami, you are merely a Kami."

Tendō nodded in understanding.

"Another example, to the Deva and Devi of Hindu, you are a Deva, however you are not one of Them. To the Olympian Gods, you are a God, but you are not an Olympian, a Titan, a Personification or a Primordial Beings, the closest definition in their language for you is a demigod."

"...a demigod..." Zaō-Gongen did call him that before.

"To the Angels of El Shaddai, you are an Angel. And this is important, should you meet one of them, never introduce yourself as a God, demigod or even as a Deity. The Angels of El Shaddai are known to be aggressive and believe that their Lord, El Shaddai is the only True God."

Tendō made a note of that, Angels of El Shaddai, dangerous.

"There are countless Gods and countless classifications for each of Them. However, a special case is the Creator. Almost but not all Creators are served by numerous Deities who worship Them. In one example is Ame-no-Minakanushi to Kami, El Shaddai to Angels, Ahura-Mazda to Yazata which is Zoroastrian's equivalent of Angels or Deities."

So, basically, Creators are usually the highest of a group of Deities.

"Do you have any question, Godling?"

Tendō thought for a moment, Well, there were actually lots of them but he wanted to see the continuation of this memory first.

Then he remembered, " I have two questions."

"Ask, then."

"In Elemental Country, what kind of Gods exist?" Tendō asked. Knowing the Deities that exist in his land would be beneficial for him. It could at least allow him to prepare for what might come.

"Only the Bodhisattva and Kami know of your country, that land is created by Datara, which is why the Kami know of it. We, the Bodhisattva only found out because of Our relation with the Yaoyorozu."

Tendō nodded, "what about demons? What are they?"

Zaō's eyes burned with cold anger, "They are beings who possessed a small amount of Divine and yet they misused them, the Divine rejected them and transformed them into beings who are opposite of Us."

"So they are like Datara, then? Degraded Gods?"

Zaō nodded, "yes. Do you have any more question?"

Tendō shook his head, "No, thank you for the lesson."

"Good, always remember to thank those who assisted you, that is a good Dharma."

_'...sorry to disappoint you, Lord Zaō but I am not exactly a Shugendō follower.'_ Tendō thought, then again, it is not like he has to be a Buddhist to follow Dharma, or morals.

* * *

Then colors returned to the world of memory and it continued.

"Who cares? Minakanushi never appeared in front of Us even after all this time."

"Don't you remember what happened thousand years ago? Those Olympians once created their own 'humans', granted that they were later eliminated when that Pandora girl opened her box. But the point still stands. They can make life. Why can't We?" Blacksmith argued.

"Because it is forbidden!" Takemikazuchi shouted.

"Enough! See it for yourself! My creation!" the One Eye waved His hand and a human being was formed.

The human was naked and it had no gender, it did not move as it had no life.

"This being that We have created is far more superior than the ones in the Rising Sun. They are able to harness a weaker form of Divine, We call it, Chakra. With it they are able to replicate what We are able to do in a far smaller scale."

Then the One Eye flicked His fingers and the first 'Chakra human' began to move.

"With them as Our army, even defeating and conquering other Deities would not be impossible! Thanks to the Law, We cannot attack Them, but with these mortal warriors, We will be able to wage a war in which They cannot fight back."

* * *

"The Law?" Tendō asked Zaō.

"Approximately two thousand years ago, Lady Amaterasu, Lord Vairocana, Lord Vishnu, Lord Zeus, Lord Odin, Lord Osiris, Lord Ahura-Mazda, Herald Metatron and countless other Deities met and They agreed for a non-aggression pact."

...those were a list of impressive names.

Amaterasu-Omikami, Ruler of Takamagahara.

Vairocana, Center of the Wisdom Buddha.

Vishnu, Deva Preserver of the World.

Zeus, Ruler of Olympus.

Odin, Allfather.

Osiris, Lord of Underworld.

Ahura-Mazda, the Divine Wisdom Creator.

Metatron, ...wait, he did not recall ever reading that name.

"Who is Metatron?" Tendō asked Zaō.

"Voice of El Shaddai, Herald of Almighty, Angel of Contract, the Lesser YHVH, the Angel closest to God. Do not worry, none of other Deities knew that he exist until that meeting."

Tendō nodded.

"This pact contains the following:

1. No Divine shall interfere with mortal affairs.

2. No Divine shall deliberately assault other Divine, in form of physical attack, mental, or Faith.

3. Should there be a conflict with other Divine, both sides shall appoint mortal Champions to fight in their stead.

4. Any being, mortal or immortal who have killed a Divine shall be given the Ultimate Punishment."

Tendō hummed in understanding. That certainly is a necessary pact. He would not want to see what will happen if the Gods fight each other without restraint.

* * *

Then the memory continued.

"What You have done goes against Nature, One Eye! Lord Takamimusubi! I humbly request for a vote! We should banish this vile demon!" Takemikazuchi declared.

"Lord Takamimusubi! You understand, do You not? With Our army, We can reign supreme!"

"Takemikazuchi's request is granted."

The One Eye gasped in surprise.

The result of the vote was clear, the One Eyed God shall be stripped of His Heavenly God position and shall be banished to the Land of Dead.

"Lord Takamimusubi, You cannot do this to Us!" the Blacksmith shouted.

"I can and I will! You have gone against My Father, One Eye, no, demon!"

An arrow flew from Takamimusubi's hand and stabbed the Blacksmith, immediately His skin blackened, transforming into a grotesque shape familiar to Tendō. The shape of Ippon-Datara that he faced.

The Degraded Blacksmith God.

The Degraded God howled in rage, "You!" It tried to attack Takemikazuchi.

However, Takemikazuchi is faster, much more faster. With His sword, Futsu-no-Mitama He cut off one of Datara's leg and stabbed Datara's lone eye.

"Die, demon!"

Datara was enveloped in a bright light and disappeared.

The last thing Tendō heard was

"Lady Amaterasu! Why did you save It?!"

* * *

When Tendō opened his Eyes, he, Zaō and Rin were standing on a plains.

"We are on the Land of Rising Sun, We are about to find out, what caused Datara to grow so powerful," Zaō told him.

"How are We able to see? Datara's eye was stabbed, yes? If this is It's memory, We should not be able to see anything," Tendō pointed out.

"To a God, an eye is not needed to see. We are able to connect Ourselves with the land to perceive what the land see."

Then a figure appeared near Datara, like a ghost, the figure appeared out of nothing.

Datara recognized the figure, so did Zaō-Gongen and Tendō. From the corner of His Eyes, Tendō saw Rin trembling even more than when they met Zaō-Gongen.

"Why are You here?" Datara asked as It writhed on the ground.

The figure said nothing, merely placing a hand over Datara's broken eye.

Immediately it transformed, ripple pattern formed on It, nine magatama began to spun and placed themselves on the Eye.

"...the Eye of God... She is the one who made it?!" Tendō asked in disbelief.

Even Zaō's eyes showed His surprise at the sight.

"...why?" Datara weakly asked.

The female figure simply patted It's head with a kind smile.

Then, as the figure waved Her hand to Datara, the figure began to disappear.

Datara laid there watching where She was. Then the Blacksmith began to speak.

"We swear... We shall always serve You... Wait patiently on Your throne, Our Lady... We shall hand the world to You... For Our Lady Amaterasu!"

"...I find this hard to believe... However this explains how such a powerful Eye was created... Lady Amaterasu is also believed as the Dainichi Nyorai, the Vairocana by people of Rising Sun... It would be easy for Her to create an Eye that is able to rule over Samsara and Gods..." Zaō muttered.

"The question is... Why?" Tendō asked. Still reeling from the fact that the Goddess that most of his land worship was the one who created his Eyes. He absentmindedly patted Rin's head as she shivered from... fear?

Why did the Shining Heaven gave such a dangerous weapon to the Degraded God?

Light began to cover the area as Zaō spoke.

"I have come here to seek answer, and I leave with yet another unanswered question. However, this trip is not without benefit. It further strengthened My belief that it is crucial to turn you into My Champion."

* * *

When They returned to the temple, Zaō began to speak.

"Now that you possess a basic understanding of Deities and demons, I shall explain to you of Champion."

Tendō nodded. Then Rin tugged his arm, causing him to turn towards the Little God.

"We are tired. Can We sit?"

Tendō turned towards Zaō, the Bodhisattva nodded and the Mortal God sat with the Little Blacksmith on his lap.

"Explain what you know of Champion."

Tendō began to recite what he knew, "A Champion is a Servant of God, they act according to the God's will in mortal realm. This is because of the Law that the Gods signed to prevent a straight conflict between the Gods."

Zaō nodded in approval.

"A Champion sometimes can become Deity after death. That is all I know."

"Indeed, that is good. Let I fill the unknown. When a mortal became a Champion, their Patron God grant them Blessings, those... 'bloodlines' that you mortals speak of are among those Blessings. These Blessings may sometime be handed down to their descendants."

Tendō noted that, it meant that the clans with bloodlines were once Champions or at least descendants of one.

...wait a second, that meant the Hyūga clan were descendant of a Champion.

He recalled what he had read once in a book.

After Rikudō Sennin began to teach people how to use chakra, users of Bloodline Limit began to appear around the country.

Bloodline user means Champion. Rikudō died without any clear reason.

Why?

Rikudō served... Datara. Rikudō once served Datara, Rikudō was given a Blessing by Datara.

Which means...

"I see that you understand, why Cursed One asked you to become my Champion."

"Rikudō died, no he was murdered by Takamagahara Champions... They cannot allow someone who serves Ippon-Datara live, they sent... Champions to kill him."

Zaō nodded, "Exactly correct. The same happened to his granddaughter. And should you fail to grow stronger, the same will happen to you. As they sent not one or two Champions but one hundred and eight Champions. The bloodline users you see now, are what left of the Champions. Out of the 108, only some remained."

"However, those two are strong, yes? Far stronger than me. What difference could being a Champion or not make? If I recall, his granddaughter is also your Champion."

The Bodhisattva shook His head, "Right now, it would make no difference. However, with your potential, in three years, I will be able to turn you into a match for any lesser God."

That prospect sounded interesting, and tempting.

"What is the catch?"

"Good, do not lose your clear mind, especially in face of temptation. First, it is obvious, however, let Me remind you that you have to do all the task I commanded you to."

Tendō nodded.

"Second, I am sure that you are training under the Cursed One, now? With the addition of My training, your time with him will be cut. Replaced by training under I."

...well, that is both an advantage and disadvantage.

"The third is perhaps the most crucial one for you. Your Nine Contract may disappear."

"What?" his Eyes widened in surprise.

"As you become My Champion, you may engage the Amatsukami in battle, I do not believe They will assist you, knowing that you are Their enemy."

"All of the Nine will disappear?" Tendō asked, worried. He would fight Rin soon, while he would rather not use the Nine against her, having a backup plan would be preferable.

Zaō-Gongen shook His head, "When My First Priestess came, she lost her contract with Takamimusubi, Kamimusubi, Ame-no-Tokotachi, Umiashiashikabihikoji and Amaterasu-Omikami."

"...five of Them..." Tendō muttered. That is over than half, but if he refused Zaō's offer, Takamagahara Champions would still attack him and he would have no one to depend on.

Perhaps he should ask for more information before deciding.

"What will I receive if I join you?" Tendō asked.

The Ruler of Diamond Realm nodded, "Of course, I shall grant you My blessing, the ability, Vajrayana. The power to become as strong as Diamond and as fierce as Thunderbolt. You shall also be given one of my Vajra as a weapon which should prove quite effective against the Divine. I shall also train you."

"As a side effect, with your contract with some of the Nine disappearing, you will be able to form Contract with other Gods. Should you chose to become My Champion, I will give you a Trial, should you pass it, I shall form a Contract with you."

...well, that is a very tempting offer indeed. A new ability which seems similar to the Nature he is learning from Rikudō. A new weapon, which according to Zaō-Gongen useful against Deities, training under a God, a new Contract and additional chances of finding Gods and form contract with them.

On the other hand, if he refused. He will keep his Contract and current skillset, nothing else. There is also the threat of Takamagahara over him.

"Your decision?" Zaō-Gongen asked.

* * *

**...you are welcome to ask me questions in PM or Review, there may be some parts of the explanation about Kami and Bodhisattva that I forgot to include here.**

**No Omake right now, I am busy with mid exam. This chapter is longer than I had expected.**

**Point 1: Creator**

**The Creator of the Universe is called the Primordial One (The First One), It later disappeared after creating the world. To put it simply it is similar to Force in Star Wars or Chakra in Naruto. It is embodiment of Divine Energy.**

**All Divine (Deities, Gods, and so on) hold part of It's Divine Energy inside them.**

**Point 2: Creation Gods**

**Divine Beings who hold special place in a certain sect of Deities. In Greek case, it is CHAOS, in Abrahamic religion, YHVH, in Shinto, Ame-no-Minakanushi, in Hindu, Brahma, Buddhism has no Creator God.**

**Point 3: Deities**

**Has many names, such as Deva and Devi for Hindu, Amatsukami, Kunitsukami and so on for Shinto but basically any beings with Divine energy in it. Angels are technically Deities but they lowered themselves as they considered YHVH as the One True God.**

**Point 4: Law**

**In many fanfic I saw people saying that a God do not interfere with mortal affairs, well I tried to do that with logic that there are too many Gods with different perspectives, causing them to have to make this pact to avoid conflict.**

**1. No Divine shall interfere with mortal affairs.**

**2. No Divine shall deliberately assault other Divine, in form of physical attack, mental, or Faith.**

**3. Should there be a conflict with other Divine, both sides shall appoint mortal Champions to fight in their stead.**

**4. Any being, mortal or immortal who have killed a Divine shall be given the Ultimate Punishment."**

**Point 5: Champions**

**Well, in short, they are Heroes who are blessed by Gods. Later on expect famous figures to appear as Champion, think of it as Fate Stay Night's Servants, except that they are contracted with certain Gods.**

**Point 6: Demons**

**Degraded Deities, Deities that went against the natural law.**

**Point 7: Rikudō's Death**

**As you can see that I do not think that simple chakra poisoning can kill the God of Shinobi, even if it is from a God. Here he is killed by the First Generation Bloodline Users, 108 of them. The remaining bloodlines in Shinobi world are what left of them after Rikudō finished with most of them, finally dying, which I will explain next chapter.**

**Updated because I forgot something. The Kotodama Zaō spoke: ****_~#^~#`(# {:[} Has a meaning. Try to figure out what that is._**

******_Hint: This is how I write Tendo in that language._**

**************_% # ~^ `# )_**

******_And this is how I write number 0-9_**

******_0123456789 = \{}:?[]; _**

******_Final Hint: Use QWERTY Keyboard_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : Naruto wished he listened to the Paths and Rikudō when they told him not to enter the forest. Now he was stuck in another world, playing a game with a girl with power comparable to a God. He sighed, "...what did I do to deserve this?"**

**This chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

**Credits to 'The Eye of God' for the story image. Thanks.**

**Review Responses:**

**RG: Thank you I'll do my best. By the way, the code you gave me... Hmm... try to read it using the guide below.**

**DruidFWY: Hahaha, yeah, I actually thought of making crossover story. Though I will try to finish Samsara before that.**

**Why what could that foreboding feeling mean? (Whistles innocently)**

**Yes, Senju and Uchiha are both unaffected, so is Uzumaki. They are not Amatsukami's Champions.**

**...Amaterasu here is quite full of contradiction, read this chapter for more... contradiction.**

**paul: Hahaha, thanks.**

**Jostanos: YOSH! Hahha, I only found this code because I was bored...**

**8Swords: Hahaha, ...actually does FF have a category for Campione?**

**Aloxamax: Damn is right, it will be Epic. Or at least, I'll try my best to make it Epic. Well... with all the Deities here, there are many options for Naruto to take.**

**Zelga Lim Li: I'm sorry... I got too excited with writing the Gods... If it makes you feel better, only some will be 'major' in this story, and they will have bits of explanation whenever they appear. Among the Heavenly Gods last chapter, only Amaterasu, Uzume, Takemikazuchi, and Omoikane will be 'major'.**

**Nanashi113: Thanks, I was afraid that it will be too confusing...**

**Echoside: Exactly correct, don't worry about the numeric code, though. FF deleted part of the code... Making it almost unreadable. The answer is Cycle 1372.**

**ElementKitsune: The only way to describe Amaterasu right now: Full of contradiction.**

**Yes, yes they will. When their patron flipped their switch, they will get a power up (Explained this chapter) and... either they follow their Gods or...**

**Yeah, the bit of humor I can include there. Hmm... maybe next chapter I can do something like that...**

**kuroeli: Below, Rikud****ō will explain. But here is the short version. Out of 108, Rikud****ō killed 63, his granddaughter killed 24, leaving only 21. Note that the Champions possess bloodlines stronger than their descendants, this chapter's Rikud****ō will explain.**  


**************TertiusArmada: ...I did strayed off too far from the plot, didn't I? Sorry, I want to give a couple of days but I have an exam, so I wrote this in a hurry.**

**************shadowmarialove: Hahaha, I aim to please! Insanity is always good!**

**************Reishin Amara: Hmm... I am not confident that I can do a crossover yet. I'll try a crossover in the future though.**

**************Lord of the Morning: There are similarity of course, I also like Campione but... does Campione have a category here in FF? Besides, the characters that appear here will be from myths or religions, I don't think any Campione's human character (Such as Godou) will be here. Now... the Gods on the other hand...**

**************Hahaha, answer of kotodama below.**

**************dregus: Well, Naruto is basically on the enemy side without him knowing it... So there are a lot of disadvantages...**

**********Luadcent: Thank you very much. Legends, Mythologies, and Religions are my passion so I know more about them than most people... I will try to meet your expectation. ...well, funny thing is... I am a Computer Science student, because my parents asked me 'What are you planning to become if you enter religion or philosophy?' Doesn't mean I can't continue learning about them, though.**

**********simsalabim: Hahaha, thanks and I am sorry to hear that. But, my grammar? As in standard grammar mistake? Or how Naruto and the characters speak? If it is how they speak, then I am sorry, I am trying to emphasize the difference in how Naruto speak with other character, as for Rikud****ō, I am trying to point out the difference between traditional people and current era people.**

**************For Rin, I am placing her as a childish character with 'otherworldly' feel. The others are the same, I picked style that suited their personality.**

**************SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Well, that is what the summary last chapter for. In case you find them to be boring, I've outlined the important parts.**

**The answer of kotodama is 'Cycle 1372' but because removed part of the numeric code, there might be some people who got different number.**

**The code is this:  
**

**qwertyuiop is  
****From left to right: ! #$%^&*()****  
**

**asdfghjkl is**  
**` and ! #$%^&*(**

**zxcvbnm is**  
**~ and ! #$%^&**

**For numbers:**

**01236789 is  
From left to right: \{}:?[];**

**The 4 and 5 disappeared because they are the pointed bracket, you know the ones that appeared when you press SHIFT and ',' and '.' I don't know why FF doesn't accept them.**

**...well, for now I don't think I have a prize for answering it but maybe if I have another quiz, I can give prize (Ex: the first reviewer who answered it right can choose the next DLC character for the side story), but that might be later when I have a quiz. The quiz is probably about Deities. And I'll try to make it fair by giving question about commonly known Deities or Deities that is already in the story.**

* * *

**Samsara: Game of The Gods**

**Chapter 14 An Eventful Month (Part III)**

"Your decision?" Zaō-Gongen asked.

Tendō chuckled, "...it is not like I have any other choice. Either I join you, or I will meet the same fate as Rikudō and my ancestor. I accept."

Zaō-Gongen shook His head, "There is always a choice. Should you refuse My offer, I will help you. That is the least I am able to do for her descendant."

While he was curious about Rikudō's enigmatic granddaughter, who is also his ancestor, Tendō decided to move on for now.

"What do I have to do?"

"There is a Trial you must pass, as I have informed you. Your task shall be to recover one of My vajra," Zaō informed him.

Tendō raised an eyebrow hearing that, the task seemed to be simple, too simple. "Where is it?"

"It is within another shrine of Mine. A shrine which stood on a ruined village. Your village."

The Mortal God's Eyes narrowed, "...Uzushiogakure."

* * *

Shortly after he was given his task, Tendō and Rin began their trip to Uzushiogakure.

Tendō calculated for a moment, "With our current speed, it will take us about three days to reach Uzushiogakure."

That is not good. One day was spent to reach Zaō-Gongen's temple. If they need three days to go to Uzushio and spent another three returning, that already took a week.

A week from a one month training trip.

"Rin, I am running, follow me." Tendō told the white haired girl who ran excitedly around him.

The girl nodded cheerfully and he began to pick up his speed.

As he had expected, the Little Blacksmith kept up with him easily.

However...

"Bandits... annoying," in front of the two mismatched 'Gods' were ten bandits threatening a band of merchants.

"Give us your money!" the bandits shouted.

"And they even said something very cliche too," Tendō sighed.

Rin tilted her head, "Can We play?"

Tendō shook his head, "No, I am sorry Rin. These toys are too weak." And he would rather not traumatize the merchants. He had to keep up an appearance of being a kind shinobi after all.

Somewhere in Takigakure, Gedō burst out laughing.

Tendō sighed and disappeared.

The first bandit was unconscious before he realized it, his neck being stabbed by the blunt side of a kunai.

The second bandit met the same fate and one by one all of them were knocked down before they could fight back.

Finally only a lone bandit was left. He shook in fear seeing the bodies of his fellow brigands around him.

"Should I kill you? All of you?" Tendō asked him as he appeared in front of the bandit. None of the bandits were dead but it did create a good mental damage towards the lone 'survivor'.**  
**

The bandit shook his head frantically, "Please! I'll do anything! Please don't kill me!"

Behind Tendō, a merchant shouted, "Kill them, shinobi! We will pay you for your assistance!"

...how boring. How sad...

Tendō would be the first to admit that he absolutely loves fighting. He likes seeing human's spirit flare brightly as they fought.

However, killing? Well... he had no problem with that, it is just that killing is a useless. That is such a boring way to end a human.

Killing a weakling is worthless. Killing those with potential is a waste. Killing those who are strong is sad, as he would lose another challenge.

Basically, he dislike killing, doing it gave him zero benefit.

...then again, he allowed Rin to 'play' with people as she wanted.

"No," Tendō told the merchants bluntly.

The merchants and the bandit seemed surprised.

"I really could care a less whether they live or die. I saw you and the bandits on my way, so I removed you, that is all."

With that said, he called Rin and began to walk away.

"W-Wait! You'll just leave us with them?" one of the merchant asked him, pointing towards the bandits.

He sighed, such a spoiled human, "I doubt they can do anything, they are unconscious. Besides, you just tried to trade their lives for money. I do not like that."

Money, such an annoyance.

Some humans believe that everything can be bought with money, even lives. He sometimes wondered, those people that requested an assassination, what do they think a life is?

He had never acquired such mission himself, but should he acquired one...

He would kill them by his own hands.

"...such a disgrace to human existence should not live."

He half expected Rikudō to comment on that but the Sage seemed to be silent.

As Tendō left, a thought struck him.

Since when did he began to consider himself different from humans?

* * *

After a few hours of walking, Tendō sighed again.

This time, on the road were an old man and a old woman, carrying two large bags on their back. Perhaps they are a married couple?

The old woman seemed to be struggling with the weight, the old man were no better.

Well, if they need assistance, he should be able to help them. Seeing as they were an old couple, their home is probably not far from here. If he is lucky, they would be in his way to Uzushio.

"Don't give up, dear. Soon we will be back home. Back to Iwagakure."

Namikaze Naruto, cursed.

* * *

"Thank you, Tendō-chan, Rin-chan," the old woman who introduced herself as Long thanked them as they stopped near a wooden house in the Land of Earth.

"No, it is fine," Tendō bowed as he said it with a smile. Rin followed suit.

"We are happy! We meet two good toys and see new places!" Rin cheerfully told them.

...they both seemed to take being called 'toys' by Rin quite well. They simply thought that she is rather unique but still treated her as if she is their granddaughter.

Outside, he was calm but inside, he was cursing like a storm. His relationship with Tayuya certainly had helped his vocabulary to expand as he managed to find a new curse word for every hour spent in taking the old couple to their home.

...six days, wasted. He was hoping to shout all his frustration to Rikudō but again, the Sage seemed to be ignoring him.

Even if he and Rin ran towards Uzushiogakure, they would spend at least another three days.

...ten days, and if he add his return trip to Zaō-Gongen, twelve days.

Add his first day when he met Zaō, it would be thirteen. Almost half of his trip will be gone.

...well, he cannot blame the old couple. They said that they were supposed to be on a trip together but they were tricked and lost their money to return. Long and her husband, Shan seemed to be good people as far as he could tell but they were too trusting...

They even sold their belongings except the 'precious treasures' that they claimed held their memories together. ...after that story, what kind of bastard would he be if he left them?

Thirteen days is still alright, he just have to train twice as hard to make up for the lost time.

"Our apologies, we must be going now. Please take care of yourselves," Tendō told the old woman.

"Ah, before that, Tendō-chan, here," Long handed him a bag.

Tendō blinked, "May I ask what this is?"

Shan laughed, "It is our treasure, it was my first gift to my wife, Tendō-chan, when you meet your special person, give it to her, okay?"

Tendō nodded and thanked the elderly couple one more time.

"Let us go, Rin," Rin happily nodded and they left again.

* * *

_'NOT AGAIN!'_ this time, he did not pretend to be calm as his eyebrow twitched madly. Two days, about two-thirds to Uzushio, yet another problem.

This time a genin team. From Kumogakure if their forehead protector were any indication.

They were surrounding their dead sensei's body. From their puffy cheeks and faces, it is clear to Tendō that they were crying.

"...Mortal God? Are We going to play with them?" Rin asked.

"...no," Tendō sighed. Much as wished he could, he could not leave three children alone, especially since someone killed their teacher. "We will help them."

* * *

Escorting the genin team back to Kumogakure took...

Three days, thank Amater- ...no wait, thank Zaō-Gongen for that.

After they arrived at Kumogakure, _this_ happened.

"Alright, you kids are here, back safe and sound to your village, excuse us." And he and Rin ran from the village.

Yet another time, wasted.

* * *

When Tendō saw a ruined gate away from him and Rin, Tendō felt as if he could laugh madly.

First day of his trip, spent by meeting Zaō.

Second day of his trip, the bandits and merchants, then meeting the elderly couple, Long and Shan.

Six days were spent to reach Iwagakure.

Then, two days after, he met the Kumogakure genin team.

Thirteen days, spent doing that.

Now, after a day, by his trip's fourteenth day, he reached his goal.

"Finally..." he muttered.

He and Rin entered the ruined village and...

Avoided a palm thrust from a cloaked being.

...personally, Tendō did not know whether he should be happy that there will be a battle, or happy for being able to unleash all of his frustration.

"Rin, do not interfere, alright? I want to Play."

Rin nodded rapidly and sat, watching him like a little kid would watch a puppet show.

Although... "That attack seems familiar," Tendō noted.

When the cloaked being moved into a stance, Tendō's Eyes narrowed.

"A Hyūga," Tendō realized.

_'No,'_ after fourteen days of silence, the Sage finally spoke. _'He is not a Hyūga, he exist before them.'_

Tendō raised an eyebrow hearing that.

The not-Hyūga rushed towards him and began to attack him, trying to disable his chakra points.

_'Rikudō, that is certainly jūken!'_ Tendō told the Sage.

_'It is but a memory, a ghost of the past. Bound by His punishment.'_

Tendō thought for a moment, "...you are Omoikane's Champion?" he asked the man warily.

The being said nothing but continue attacking him.

Annoyed he kicked the man away, sending the cloak covering his head away.

Tendō felt sick.

Now that the man's face was uncovered, it showed a deformed face, the left side of his face were skeletal while the right were just a pure black with single Byakugan eye.

"...what the hell happened to him?"

To his surprise the... creature began to speak. "You! Brood of that accursed woman!"

Tendō raised an eyebrow, "...speak clearly, please. Who is this woman you speak of?"

"Those accursed Eyes! You have Them!" the creature continued to scream ignoring him.

"...I guess it meant your granddaughter, Rikudō."

_'Indeed, it is one of the Champion who tried to attack her,'_ Rikudō told the Mortal God.

Tendō shrugged, "Does not really matter to me, I suppose. Though, does being a Champion grant immortality?"

Had Rikudō possessed a body, he would have shook his head, _'No, We believe that this creature is a demon, it might have tried to defy it's patron.'_

"...that is troublesome. So defying your patron would result in that?" Tendō motioned towards the raging demon.

_'Perhaps,'_ was all Rikudō said.

"We will kill you! Just like how we killed her! None of you shall escape!" the Byakugan demon yelled madly.

"And who is this 'we' you are talking about?"

As if answering, more deformed creatures appeared from the rubble.

"...oh, them."

Suddenly a white bullet shot out, a bullet that he had seen once before.

Tendō avoided the bone bullet and raised an eyebrow, "...a Kaguya too?"

The Byakugan demon attacked him again, he avoided the palm strikes easily. The demon's attack might be rapid but they were too slow.

"You cannot win against us, monster! You will die begging for your life! Just like her!"

Hearing that Tendō stopped moving and caught the demon's hand.

"...what did you say?" his voice was cold.

"She died, begging for mercy! We grant her none and you shall meet the same fate!"

Now that would not do. Insulting his and his mother's ancestor like that. His Pride would not allow it.

_'Naruto,'_ when Rikudō called his name, he knew that the Sage is filled with Rage. _'Make them suffer.'_

Tendō chuckled, "...it is not as if I have any other plan."

The bandits? They are worthless to kill.

These demons however...

Tendō's Eyes turned towards the demon, "You said she died begging? Very well, let me entertain you by believing your lie. Then, I shall do the same to you, all of you."

Fire covered his hand, the demon screamed in pain as it's hand was melted by it.

Another demon, this time a canine-like demon tried to attack him but Tendō slammed his foot to the ground and an earth spike stabbed the canine demon.

"None of you shall escape. You will beg not for your lives but for death. And I will not grant it."

* * *

Rin giggled as she watched the Mortal God playing with the broken toys.

That seemed like fun. The toys were alright even when Mortal God pull out their eyes and their fingers.

They even screamed for their eyes back! How fun! Wonder if she can play with them after Mortal God is done.

"WAI~ Go! Mortal God!" Rin cheered the Mortal God as he pierced another demon's mouth with a spear.

* * *

"Ah, I am satisfied," Tendō sighed contently as he threw a fish-like demon away. Hmm... was that Kisame's ancestor?

Those demons break far too easily. Well... he at least kept his promise. They are alive, though he doubt they could do anything anymore.

Even though they were supposed to be degraded Champions, they were weak, far too weak.

"How exactly did you die facing those weaklings, Rikudō?"

Rikudō chuckled, _'You are mistaken if you believe True Champions to be as weak as those creatures, Son of Man. Champions are those who are blessed by Gods, their abilities are far above other mortals.'_

Tendō waited for the Sage to continue.

_'The first White Eyes' Champion was a woman. She possessed the ability to see not only through illusions or physical objects but also mind. She is able to predict what We would do in battle. The Champion of the Bone User clan was able to not only manipulate his own bones but also manipulate others'. He was able to weaken his enemies and strengthen his allies.'_

"Those are quite impressive, so Champions possessed a stronger version of the bloodlines that exist right now?"

_'Correct, Son of Man. That is why they are a threat you must never underestimate. Their numbers are many, their abilities are varied.'_

"...out of curiosity, how many did you manage to defeat?"

_'We eliminated sixty-three of them. Our granddaughter eliminated twenty-four of them. Only twenty-one are left.'_

"You... really are powerful. Though, your granddaughter only killed twenty-four? That seemed to be quite small compared to your count?"

_'Because eliminate means to kill every single one of them. To put it by your words, 'massacre the clan'. In Our time, there were no clan but in Our granddaughter time, some of them made a family.'_

"...and we have to kill them?" Tendō asked, killing those people who knew nothing about the war between the Gods and his problem with Datara felt wrong.

_'It is either them, or us.'_

...that is quite a blunt summary.

"Wait, the clans now know nothing about the Gods, yes? Why would they attack me?" that part is confusing. Why would the clan attack him?

_'They are still Champions by proxy. Should their patron commanded them to do so, they cannot resist, or they would be transformed into those creatures.'_

"...I see..." Tendō felt a bit sick.

He knew that the Gods did not view human highly, Rin's attitude showed that. But... the fact that they could create such creature easily...

_'Of course, not all Gods are merciless, Konohana Sakuya's clan, the Illusion Master with the name Yakumo were forgiven even though they refused to attack Us.'_

...well, that restored some of his faith. He should talk with Zaō about that, though. He would rather not become one of those creature.

"I suppose I should search for the temple..."

* * *

Unexpectedly, he failed to find it.

"...where is this temple He spoke of?"

_'There is no temple,'_ Rikudō stated as if it was a common knowledge.

"Oh I see... there is no- What?!" Tendō's Eyes were wide open in surprise hearing those words.

_'There is no temple for Zaō-Gongen in Uzushiogakure. The only temple for Shugendō in this country is the temple on Mount Katsuragi.'_

"Then why am I here?" Tendō asked Rikudō, his anger rising.

After all the suffering he went through...

Wait...

"...the bandits, the elderly couple, the genin team, the demons..." all of that events happening in one trip should be impossible.

_'Son of Man, do you know what time this is?'_ Rikudō asked, amused.

"...evening of the fourteenth day of my trip," Tendō answered, unsure where the Sage is going.

_'You are mistaken, this is the sixth day of your trip. All of those events you speak of? They were done in a single day, each of them.'_

"What? But..." It all felt real...

_'It is real, however, They manipulated the sense of time you are feeling, what seemed to be days for you is actually only a few hours.'_

"...They?" who is this 'They'?

Tendō tried to recall what he went through.

He saved a group of merchants and spared the bandits. Then he met an elderly couple, Shan and... Long.

Those names... They were out of place in the Elemental Country, and those names reminded him of two people he read once.

Shancai and Longnü. The two students of Guanyin, the Senju Kannon.

"...all of those were the Trial..." Tendō muttered.

Even after going through the Trials his Paths set to him three years ago, he was still tricked.

"...then that means..."

Tendō took out a scroll and swiped a small amount of his blood on it.

The box Longnü gave to him appeared. He opened it.

In it was a Vajra and a glowing pearl.

"...the 'Pearl of Light'..." This confirmed the 'elderly couple' identity.

In a legend of Longnü, when the Dragon King's third son was swimming in the sea in form of a fish, he was caught by a fisherman. Unable to escape, the third son was about to be sold and butchered by the fisher.

Learning this, Guanyin sent Shancai, Her apprentice to save him. At first, Shancai failed to win the auction for the third son. Shancai pleaded the fisherman to spare the 'fish'. The other bidders were outraged by Shancai's words.

Then, Guanyin projected Her voice to the humans, 'A life should definitely belong to one who tries to save it, not one who tries to take it.' The crowd listened and Shancai managed to save the third son.

Longnü, Dragon King's granddaughter heard the tale and volunteered to be the one who deliver their gift, the 'Pearl of Light' to Guanyin, as a sign of appreciation for saving the third son.

When she met Guanyin, Longnü was impressed and humbled by Her, she pleaded to be taken as Guanyin's student so that she might study Dharma.

Guanyin accepted in one condition, that Longnü become the new owner of the Pearl of Light.

A 'gift' from Shancai to Longnü... It is technically true as Shancai was the one who was sent to save the third son.

Tendō felt like laughing but he held it in.

All of those events forced him into choices, he did not know whether he managed to pass the Bodhisattva's standard or not but it did gave him quite an interesting experience.

"...let us go, Rin," he called the Little God who was playing with a demon's corpse.

Rin nodded and followed him.

As they walked towards the gate, Tendō sensed a presence behind him and he turned quickly.

There was no one there.

"...we should go..." Tendō told Rin.

* * *

By the time he and Rin arrived at the temple, it was morning. The trip back surprisingly only took a day. Perhaps because there were no Trials this time.

The Mortal God went towards Zaō-Gongen's chamber. The Bodhisattva requested to see him in private, therefore he sent the Little God to 'play' at the forest.

...he did warned her not to 'play' with humans.

"You have returned," Zaō stated, "how was your trip?"

Tendō chuckled, "...enlightening."

Zaō nodded, "That is good. Where is the vajra?"

Tendō handed the ritual artifact to Zaō. "...so, what is the result?" Tendō asked the Gongen.

Zaō began to speak, "In your first Trial, you subdued the mortals without killing them, good. You spared them, good. However..."

Tendō cut in, "...if You expect me to give them a speech about how life is precious and how it could not be compared to money, you expect too much. I am not a saint."

Zaō nodded, "I took that into consideration, while you are wise enough to recognize the problem, your rather apathetic nature prevented you from fixing it."

Tendō sighed, "...I am originally the Heaven Realm of this body, after all. Do you expect me to be a humble caring man?"

Zaō continued, "In your second trial, you did quite brilliantly. You assisted them without complaints. However, it would be better if you take joy in assisting others and had no dark emotions."

"Impossible, I am a selfish one by nature. It is how I am. While I will help those who need assistance, it does not mean I will do it happily."

"In your third Trial, you did well," Zaō-Gongen nodded in approval.

"...what is the point of that trial? I can understand the first two but why the third?"

"It is to test your patience, would you be angered by all the obstacles you met? Or would you stay calm and collected? I must say, except for you leaving abruptly, you managed to control yourself well."

Tendō felt like cursing, the answer just confirmed that the Gods like to mess with him.

"In your fourth trial... You failed."

He had expected that.

Zaō probably wanted him to forgave the demons or something like that. Sorry to say, he was not that good of a man.

"They annoyed me," was the only justification he could gave.

"You are too willful, too selfish, I should have banished you from this temple."

Tendō raised an eyebrow, "But You did not. Why?"

"You could still be saved."

...honestly, if not because he was sure he would die if he did so, Tendō would have laughed.

Talking about the demons reminded him...

"...I have a question."

"Speak."

"...those demons, they were Champions once, yes?" Tendō left the unspoken question hanging.

Will I end up like that too?

Zaō-Gongen shook His head, "So long that you did not act against Dharma, I shall not punish you."

Translation: As long as he did not do anything unreasonably evil, he would be fine.

Tendō thought for a moment, seeing the demons made him doubt his choice.

Then again, the other choice was to be alone against the Champions, and if what Rikudō said were any indication he would rather not risk it.

Damned if he do, damned if he do not.

"Fine, what do I have to do now?"

Zaō nodded, "Close your Eyes."

Tendō did so, and for a few moment, nothing happened.

Then he felt Pain.

As if his Eyes were ripped out of his socket, he could feel his soul being ravaged.

His Contracts were destroyed, the Gods were screaming at his audacity.

Their message went through to him.

'You shall not receive Our assistance any longer. We, Gods of Heaven shall never forgive this Betrayal.'

Then, nothing.

Tendō opened his Eyes. In front of him was Zaō-Gongen, examining his Eyes with a flicker of interest.

"...how curious..." Zaō formed a mirror and handed it to him.

What he saw made him froze.

Only Three Contracts remained.

Tsukuyomi, Susanoo and Ame-no-Minakanushi.

Even Amatsu-Mikaboshi's Contract disappeared.

"...why?" he did not expect an answer.

Zaō said nothing, confirming his suspicion that even the Bodhisattva found this to be unexpected.

Tendō considered whether screaming out of frustration would be worth it. Deciding that he had more pride than that, he remained calm.

While losing Six of the Nine were quite a blow, he did not mind. He preferred to fight using his own strength, it is just that They are useful as a backup plan.

Besides...

The Mortal God turned Champion smirked, "Now that I became Your Champion, when are We going to start training? How about the Blessing You promised me? The vajra? The Contract?"

He received something more interesting in return.

* * *

After a few hours, Zaō-Gongen finally relented and began his training.

Still in Zaō-Gongen's chamber, Tendō stood with the vajra he 'recovered' in his hand.

"How am I supposed to use this in battle?"

Just like all other vajra, it was a small gold staff with sphere at the center, representing the Universe. At both ends were gold eight petaled lotus flower, one representing Samsara, the other representing Nirvana.

...how is he supposed to fight using that?

"What do you know of Lord Acala?" Zaō asked him.

Acala, Fudō-Myōō, one of Vajrayana Buddha Deity.

One of the Five Wisdom Kings, Deities who protected the Five Wisdom Buddhas. Among the Five Kings, Acala is the protector of Vairocana.

"...what does Fudō-Myōō have to do with this?"

"I assume that you are proficient in manipulating Divine energy contained in your Eyes? Then place it to the vajra. It will answer your questions."

Tendō blinked but did so. The vajra began to glow, one end of the lotus flower opened and a blade of light formed from it.

The light dissipated, revealing a two-edged blade.

A Diamond blade covered with Thunderbolt and Blue Flame.

Then he recalled another attribute of Acala. Acala's statue is known to be carrying a sword with Vajra as it's hilt.

"This is Acala's blade?" Tendō asked Zaō in confusion.

Zaō-Gongen nodded, "Both Lord Acala and I are Deities of Vajrayana. The similarities between Lord Acala and I are many. Both of Us are wielder of vajra, We are both wrathful Deities who vanquish Evils to help mankind reach Enlightenment, We both are symbolized by Blue Flame. And finally..."

"...We both are Bodhisattva of Vajrapani in the Land of Rising Sun."

Vajrapani, the name literally meant Thunderbolt In His Hand. A Deity of Vajrayana, characterized by several key points.

His expression is wrathful, His loincloth is made of Tiger skin, His right hand held a vajra.

All are characteristics of Acala and Zaō-Gongen.

However, there were also differences.

Vajrapani had a third eye, Vajrapani held a lasso in His left hand. In Zaō-Gongen's case, the lasso was replaced by chains.

If he recalled correctly, it is said that Bodhisattva under Vajrapani's protection was known to be invincible against attack of mortals and Gods.

...well, he supposed that explained Zaō-Gongen's rather forceful nature.

"So both You and Lord Acala are the same?"

Zaō thought for a moment, "I suppose you can consider Us brothers. Lord Acala is also one of the Deity My Shugendō worship. Now, let Us continue, there will be more time to talk later."

Tendō nodded.

"For the next Blessing I promised you, the Blessing of Vajrayana, you may seek the Cursed One for training. He was the one who trained My First Priestess."

So Rikudō had that blessing? His question must be clear on his face as Zaō answered.

"Indeed, it is how the Cursed One managed to form his Nature ability."

"Finally, I have promised to form a Contract with you. However, before I do so, I shall explain of the rules of Contract within your Eyes."

Tendō focused his attention to Zaō and listened. Any information about his enigmatic Eyes would be appreciated.

"After examining how My First Priestess formed a Contract, I came into conclusion that the Contract within your Eyes are separated into three categories. A Partial Contract, a Standard Contract and a Full Contract."

"A Partial Contract allows the Gods to use tenth of Their power at the cost of one day."

That meant the outer rim. Only Tsukuyomi and Susanoo are left.

"A Standard Contract is the Contract most Gods form with Their Champion. This is the Contract I shall form with you. Half of Our power, paid with a month."

Zero Contract for him, right now. At least until Zaō form a contract with him.

Zaō's words implied that other Champions possessed a Standard Contract with their Patron Gods, does that mean other Champions can use similar ability as his?

"A Full Contract, Gods rarely form this Contract. Only mortals who has done them great service may receive the honor of such Contract. In case of the Cursed One, he had slain Datara and sealed the Outer Gods inside the Star of Heaven. This Contract allows the Gods to manifest their full might in the Mortal plane."

...acquiring it seemed to be difficult. With Takamimusubi and Kamimusubi's Contract disappearing, he doubted he could form a Full Contract easily.

The description Zaō gave explained why Takamimusubi and Kamimusubi literally appeared when he used Them against Datara.

"That is the end of My explanation of the Contract. Now then, Godling, do you wish to forge a Contract with I?"

Tendō nodded.

"Close your Eyes."

As his Eyes began to close, he saw Zaō-Gongen's hand on his forehead.

There was a silence and then...

"It is done."

...huh?

"The Contract has been made. You are free to go."

"...ha?" When Tendō opened his Eyes, he could feel it.

A new magatama, forming in the middle rim, replacing Amatsu-Mikaboshi's magatama.

"That was too simple..." He had expected a dramatic ritual or at least a flash of light but...

...well, no use in pondering about that.

"What should I do now?" Tendō asked Zaō.

"You are free to do as you please, I do not believe I shall summon you until the time of Our confrontation with the Amatsukami. However..."

"However?"

"...be careful, Godling. I sense a trouble ahead of you."

...well, he was about to fight against his own Realms and Rin at the end of this month. But he had a feeling that this is not the trouble Zaō predicted.

"...I will be careful."

* * *

"Rin!" Tendō called as he descended from Mount Katsuragi, searching for the Little God. He wanted to train with Rikudō immediately but leaving the Little One alone for a long time is just inviting trouble.

He received an answer in form of a white blur running out of the forest.

"Mortal God! Mortal God! The Scary One is here!" Rin shouted as she jumped and hugged him, shivering all the while.

...Scary One? That is a new name.

"Who is this 'Scary One', Rin?" Tendō looked towards the forest from where Rin ran out of.

"The Scary Girl!"

...well that did not help much, but he had a bad feeling about this. If his guess is correct then this Scary One is...

Then another blur of white appeared from the forest, stopping in front of him while pouting towards Rin.

"...somehow, this is not what I expected as my first meeting with You, Amaterasu-sama."

The Shining Heaven looked up at him and smiled happily. On his back, Rin stuck out her tongue to the Imperial Goddess.

She did not speak, just like what he saw in the memory. However... somehow he knew what She wanted to say.

"You are searching for me?" Tendō asked the Goddess.

She nodded, still smiling.

"Why?"

To his surprise, She seemed to be confused by that question.

No, not the confused 'Why did I do that?' but more of a 'Why are you even asking that?'

Then She 'spoke'.

"...You are looking for Your Champion? How am I supposed to help You with that?"

Amaterasu pouted, then pointed towards Tendō, then at herself.

"...me? You mean, **I** am Your Champion?" He is Zaō-Gongen's Champion, not Her's.

Seeing Her looking confused made him wonder if the Goddess is all there in Her head.

Amaterasu waved her hand, motioning for him to crouch.

...well, it is not as if he could fight back if She decided to force him anyway, he followed Her commands.

She giggled happily but there were no sound coming out of Her mouth.

Then... She kissed his right Eye.

Tendō froze... his brain could not process what just happened.

After She took Her mouth of his Eye, She looked at It and nodded proudly.

"...Amaterasu-sama?"

The Goddess waved happily and disappeared, not unlike how She disappeared before Datara.

There was a silence. Tendō still tried to make sense of what just happened.

The Goddess who is full of contradictions just appeared before him.

She left his great grandmother and yet, She appeared before him and even claimed that he is Her Champion.

She... kissed his Eye.

"...what just happened?" That does describe his confusion well.

Then Rin asked a strange question, "Mortal God? Why did you make a Contract with the Scary One?"

Tendō blinked, "I did not create any Contract with Her."

Rin pointed to his Eyes. Dreading what just happened, Tendō formed an ice mirror and saw his face.

Yet another magatama formed, this time in the inner rim.

...a Full Contract. Amaterasu-Omikami just formed a Full Contract with him.

"...the Hell?!"

* * *

**Yes, I just did that. Yet another Contradiction added to Amaterasu.**

**By the way, I just noticed that a year and a month had passed since the first Samsara was posted. This gave me an idea for a side story. You are free to skip it if you want though.**

* * *

Side Story: Samsara Anniversary Special AKA Samsara: Behind The Scene

A man wearing a blank mask sat in front of Tendō and Gedō.

"...alright, it is over, let us go," Tendō stood and began to leave the room.

"Wait! Wait!"

"Big brother! I know that you are annoyed but give it a chance!" Gedō begged.

Tendō gazed at the masked man and Gedō coldly.

"I do not see any reason to entertain our dear Author's worthless attempt of humor. Not only that, this whole section is basically him telling the readers his... 'heroic' journey to create this barely adequate, worthless, not-even-worth-the-trouble story, yes?"

The masked man fell as if stabbed by million arrows.

"...big brother, that was uncalled for. It is true that DL-san is a worthless human being who only found joy through researching mythologies, religions, anime, manga, light novel, games and did nothing really useful for the world but he is still this story's author."

"...I think you are far more cruel than I, Gedō," Tendō watched 'DL-san' unmoving body with a hint of pity.

"At least allow him to have his moment of fame, brother," Gedō told Tendō.

"Fame? Can you imagine how annoyed the readers must be? Reading about this pathetic excuse of human being? This is no fame, this is just him getting in the way. Yes, just like how some of the humans who appeared in television tried to act cool but failed miserably."

"...bastards... You both are bastards..." DL muttered.

"What was that? Worthless human? I can let an insult to me go but insulting my brother is a big no no."

"You both insulted me, the author, he-who-created-you. What else can I call you two but bastards?"

Tendō smirked, "I am afraid that in your delusion, you seemed to forget that both Gedō and I are technically Namikaze Naruto. The Kishimoto guy created us, you just distorted us."

DL had no way of defending himself hearing that.

"Alright! Brother, DL-san, stop arguing, let's just begin this side story, okay?"

Tendō sighed, "Being with this annoyance is already a torture enough, let us just end this as swiftly as possible."

"...I do not recall you acting like that in the main story," DL protested. "This is a mutiny!"

"I am afraid that I act **exactly** like this, in the main story. Try to reread the previous chapters, especially my interaction with Gedō and other people. The only reason I act overly polite lately is because I am talking with Gods."

"...so you are only pretending, brother?" Gedō asked.

"Of course, who would want to act like a polite man all the time? I would rather snark on people all the time."

"...let's just get this over with, the readers must be very annoyed right now."

"Your very existence is what making this annoying, o foolish author," Tendō smirked as the author glared at him.

"Alright, first question. How exactly did you get the idea for the first Samsara, DL-san?"

DL immediately sulked, "...because of a review."

Tendō smirked, "It must be quite a review, then. Can I see the review?"

DL shook his head, "The story, Twin Seal got deleted. It wasn't me who deleted it though."

Tendō's smirk grew more cruel, "Of course, I recall that story. It was a very pathetic attempt of a story. It looked like it was made by a thirteen years old who is having delusions of fantasy world. It was bad, failure, worthless, even a vomit would be more appetizing to look at."

"...big brother, DL-san looked like he was about to cry."

"Why I am just repeating what I recall of that story. If I remember correctly, the review he was talking about basically stated the same. I wonder why someone with that kind of brain could reach university. I thought you would be suspended from school to avoid contaminating other students with your idiocy."

"...well, anyway to the readers, DL-san took a very hard blow reading that review."

"...yeah, I did. Then I made 'Why He is Always Late' to follow another reviewer's suggestion, he said that I should start with a humor one shot."

"Ah, 'Why He is Always Late', the base of Kakashi's insanity," Gedō nodded sagely.

"Right in one. Then I tried making Fate Servants, because I like reading history, mythology, and religion, the Fate universe is a good place to test oneshot about Heroes like that."

Tendō nodded, "I suppose I can see traces of Samsara's style of writing in that."

Then DL grinned, "Then I made the original oneshot of Peace and Order."

"Which if I may add, is still pathetic," Tendō told him bluntly.

DL glared towards the Heaven Realm. "Then there is the first Samsara. It was made by using premise: Naruto, Rikudō's Reincarnation. But then it transformed into... this."

Tendō was about to comment but Gedō slapped her hand on his mouth.

"Big brother, just like we planned, we will do this chronologically."

DL's eyes narrowed, not that they could see it behind the mask, "...you both planned something? Do I even want to know?"

Gedō laughed nervously. "No, not really," She answered as she turned her Eyes away.

Tendō had no such restraint, "We are planning to insult you and point out the mistake or plothole in your story, one by one from Chapter 1 to the end."

"...you both are evil, evil creatures. Begone from this place, devils!"

"I am afraid that the Angel and Devil arc is still two stories away from Game, worthless author," Tendō coldly stated and... spoilered.

"How dare you spoil my story!"

Gedō waved her hand, "It is not like it is confirmed anyway, it will probably be cancelled, just like the original Game where Nyarlathotep was supposed to be the antagonist."

"...damn, there is nothing I can say to that..." DL muttered.

"Alright, start from prologue of the first Samsara," Tendō pretended to read it, "Alright it was the single most cliche, boring, worthless, not even remotely interesting prologue I have read."

DL can say nothing about that.

"First of all, I seem to recall a reviewer even pointing out a mistake about how father asked the Sannin to take care of mother and I, if I remember correctly, you put Minato in place of Naruto. Such a mistake, this is certainly a display of the author's stupidity and carelessness. And yet, after all that, you still rarely read your own story, God knows how many mistake are left."

"...uu..."

"Anyway, you are fortunate, this chapter is short, therefore, your list of mistake is also short," Tendō told the worthless author.

"Next chapter, some readers said that the story caught their interest because of it," Gedō began to read.

"...I must say, DL-san, this style of writing is quite unique, why did you switch from this into a usual story telling method? You used this style sometime but then you switched back to story method, why?" Gedō asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...because making a story in that form will be too difficult."

"No," Tendō cut in, "He is lying. He just thought that it would be hard to add humor in the story if he write like that."

"...so all of it is because of humor, huh?" Gedō's Eyes clearly told that her respect for the author began to lower.

"...well... that's one of the reason..."

Tendō sighed, "I can tell that pursuing this matter is worthless, as a reviewer told you, the humor can be out of place in this kind of story."

"Next point, big brother's personality change."

"Yes, that part is one that I am curious about. Why exactly did I went through such a change?" Tendō asked.

"...to tell you the truth, I felt as if the Dark Naruto cliche is too much. I mean, look, everywhere I go, there is always at least one Dark Naruto, Evil Naruto, Konoha hating Naruto and so on. I mean... what kind of twelve years old is like that? Logically speaking, while some twelve years old can be hateful or angry, their personality are still changing, it's rare to find someone with exact same personality since kid."

Tendō's Eyes showed his disbelief, "Let me get this straight, you are using logic, in a world where people can walk on tree and water, where people can blow a fireball and waterball from their mouth, where eyes gave them magical ability of hypnosis, black flame, and summoning a giant image of God?"

"...if you put it that way, yes, yes I did."

"...how do you expect to reach your goal with story like this?" Tendō asked, amazed.

"He has a goal?" Gedō truly sound amazed, and that just increased the damage.

"To get this series put in Tvtropes, actually. Sounds like impossible. I mean, the stories that is put there is on a whole different class, there is Nobody Dies from Neon Genesis Evangelion, and then there is Chunin Exam Days by Perfect Lionheart."

"Ah, I've been there before," Gedō nodded sagely, "The Tvtropes page for that fic seemed to be quite..."

"...as they say, either you hate that story or you love that story."

Gedō sighed, "...personally I hope DL-san didn't end up like that. The sheer amount of haters... and lovers... of Chunin Exam Days is beyond belief."

"Anyway, this guy changed my personality because of 'logic' and then he made me more... weak."

"That is actually another point of Samsara that is confusing, right? Brother's fluctuating power level. What do you have to say for this, DL-san?"

"...well, strong as he might be, Naruto is still a kid, comparing his skill against Kakashi, Itachi and so on is impossible. To put it in statistics, his ninjutsu, chakra, and other stats are as high or maybe higher than most jōnin but his skill and experience is lacking."

"So you believe that skill and experience are very important?" Gedō asked.

"Yes."

"But you do realize that with the arrival of the Gods in this story, skill and experience are basically useless in face of overwhelming firepower, yes?" Tendō asked.

"...don't remind me."

"Next point, the fight in the exam. It was to put it bluntly, boring and repetitive."

"...in my defense, Naruto at that time found out that the Uzumaki Chakra Chains are effective against the Tailed Beasts, that is why he used them. I mean, if you found out a boss' weak point, you would attack it, right? For Massive Damage!"

"...ignore this delusional waste of space, what is the next point, Gedō?"

Gedō gritted her teeth as she spoke, "Big brother's pairing with Tayuya. In the original version, it was Fū-san, yes?"

DL nodded, "That is because I need a character with strong will to be paired with Naruto. And they can't be one of the Konoha kunoichi, because: 1. I try to pick characters in his age group 2. The Konoha kunoichi who are within his age group are too controversial."

"What do you mean?"

"...imagine the outrage if I picked Sakura or Ino... If I pick Hinata, that would go against my target of 'strong willed' character, Tenten... well, sorry about this but I forgot."

The Outer Realm nodded, "But why Tayuya? What about Fū? If what we see of her from the new Naruto Game is correct, she is also a strong willed tomboy, right?"

DL scowled, "First of all, the game, Storm 3 came out too late, far too late. Deidara once said that the jinchūriki they captured hated humans, that is all I got for their personality. How am I supposed to guess that she is a tomboy? That is the reason for Fū and the other vessels' OOCness. The Storm 3 Game is just far too late..."

"...he seemed to be depressed," Tendō commented.

"Anyway! I chose Tayuya because she is strong willed, will make a good tsundere pairing with Naruto and she have red hair, red hair is always good."

"...no problem here," Tendō nodded.

"Next point then, Uchiha Shisui's appearance and the Uchiha clan in Samsara world, why did it turn out like that?"

DL nodded, "First, I need an event to establish Itachi as a Hero for Konoha, making him being the Hokage more logical. I decided to use Uchiha massacre for that, I replaced it with the events in the story, also about Itachi's girlfriend, him killing her is actually canon."

"What about Shisui-sama's presence in the Uchiha village?" Tendō asked.

"Well, he is basically Konoha's spy there. To make sure that the Uchiha cause no problem. But when he got back from Konoha after submitting his report he was met by..."

"...me killing the villagers," Tendō scowled. "You are quite cruel, you introduced the Uchiha and killed them soon after that."

The author frowned, "I had no choice. I need you to learn responsibility, I need you to grow up! You were too apathetic by that time. I can't have you killing people easily. Look at this chapter, at least you don't kill anyone who annoyed you now."

Tendō nodded, "...that does not mean I have to like it."

"You don't, just know that I do what I think is necessary."

"Next point, Madara being revealed as one of the Samsara's Chosen."

"Well, that is how I justify Madara having Rinnegan, it's better than the canon's Sharingan-Mangekyō-Eternal Mangekyō- Rinnegan evolution."

Tendō chuckled, "That did cause quite an uproar to the fans of canon, aye?"

DL nodded.

"Next point, the Akatsuki fights, they seemed to be quite weak here. Example: Sasori was defeated quite easily."

"Forgive me for saying this but canon Sasori was defeated by Chiyo, who while skilled is already old, and Sakura, who is basically only trained for three years," DL commented dryly. "If anything, he is stronger here as he actually managed to take down Shuradō."

"How about Deidara?"

"Naruto would have lost if not because of your help to contain the suicide explosion."

Tendō smirked, "About Deidara, there is quite a shameful mistake in Samsara, yes? About Deidara using 'paper' instead of clay?"

"...I blame the fact that Fū knew nothing about him and she assumed that the white bombs are paper."

Tendō shook his head, "No, just admit that you were sleep at that time and just wrote without thinking."

DL groaned, "...fine, I admit that I didn't recheck what I wrote, it was 3 AM damn it!"

"Next, Orochimaru's death."

DL smirked, "Now what could you be talking about? I seemed to recall saying that he is dead but that is it, yes?"

"...do you plan to pull a Kishimoto?" Tendō asked with a glare.

"Maybe, but it is still in a planning stage."

"Next, we will talk about me being the Heaven Realm and about the Rinnegan in this story."

"...to tell the truth, the Rinnegan being like this, with the Realm system came to me when I wrote the part about you being comfortable when seeing the moon. I thought that since Rinnegan is based on the Realms of Samsara, I should put that as it's ability. Then, as a reviewer commented, you guys are pseudo-OC, but it is either I make you guys as 'technically' Yami-Naruto, or I use the past Senju, Uchiha or Uzumaki in your place."

"The problem is, the named Senju, Uchiha, and Uzumaki are not enough to take all your place. Because I cannot use two from the same era. Example: Using Madara, I cannot use Hashirama, Izuna, Tobirama and others from that era. That is why I picked 'other' Yami-Naruto. It is better than literally making OC of Senju, Uchiha, and Uzumaki."

"...you were traumatized by your first story, yes? The one with OC Uzumaki," Tendō asked, amused.

"...shut up."

"Then what about Rikudō pretending to be Heaven Realm?"

"...well, that part wasn't supposed to be there... In the first draft, Tendō is Rikudō, Naruto is Naruto. But here, it became Tendō is Naruto, Rikudō is Tendō while Naruto is stuck as baby."

Hearing that, Tendō and Gedō stared at him blankly.

"...and how exactly did it come to this?" Gedō asked.

"A whim, I thought it would be more interesting that way. It would also took care of the problem of 'how Naruto know how to use Heaven Realm'. I mean, I have no plan on making him learn how to control Heaven Realm for months."

"Well, it might be crazy but at least it worked..." Tendō muttered.

"Now, this is the greatest problem with the First Samsara, the missing arcs," Gedō said with a smirk.

"No! Anything but that!" DL shouted.

"You see, everyone, this lazy worthless human removed two arcs from Samsara, Konoha Rookies arc, which is placed in three year timeskip, exploring more about my relationship with the Konoha rookies and Tayuya and Haku. And the other arc, is the Jinchūriki arc placed after I unlocked Rinnegan and before the Kage summit, exploring more about my relationship with mother and the vessels."

Gedō sighed, "Unfortunately, because of this lazy bastard, only some scenes are written. Here is an example:

_From Rookies arc,_

_"No, Inuzuka, bad dog!" Naruto shouted as he smacked Kiba with a rolled newspaper._

_"Ruto... That's a bit too much don't you think?" Tayuya asked._

_"You are right, any more and I would be assaulted by those animal lovers club. I heard that they managed to pass a petition to 'Protect Tora from the shinobi!' I shudder to imagine what else they can do."_

_From Jinchūriki arc,_

_"You know, little fox, you shouldn't try messing with us, Kumogakure," Nii Yugito smirked as she sat on top of Naruto. "Why don't we play for a bit."_

_"Unfortunately for you, little kitty, I am more of a dog person," Naruto opened his palm towards Yugito, "**Shinra Tensei**."_

_Yugito felt herself being blown away before she rolled in the sky and landed gracefully._

_"You know, lover boy, cats always land on their feet," Yugito moved into a cat-like stance, "So you like to play rough? Let's play." A blue cat tail formed behind Yugito as her eyes narrowed._

_Naruto laughed, "Rough? Kitten, I doubt you can even walk by the time I am finished with you." Flames surrounded Naruto's body as he prepared himself for a battle."_

"...big brother, you sound like a playboy in the Jinchūriki arc."

Tendō seemed to be horrified seeing himself acting like that, "Why the hell did I act like that?"

DL laughed, "Well, don't you remember when you were power-high? After you awaken your Rinnegan? That arc is basically Kushina trying to snap you out of it."

"You mean I... I acted like that in the whole arc?"

DL nodded, happy to have found his revenge.

"...delete it, delete the whole arc now!"

"No, can't do. If the readers want it, I will happily put that arc in side story, or maybe I can make a oneshot for it," DL smirked.

"...bastard. Do you hear that everyone? Listen to me and say no to that arc. Like Hell am I going to act like that!"

"Calm down you two! Let's move on. The next, problem, the Outer Gods. Them eating Tobi made his death anticlimactic."

"...that was actually important. It gives this world Tobi a sense of mystery. If Tendō know who he is, Tendō would just tell Jiraiya that and it would kill Tobi's presence in the canon world. How is Tobi supposed to start a war when this happened?

"I am Uchiha Madara," The drama queen known as Tobi declared.

"No, he is just Uchiha Obito, a dead last who can't even wake his Sharingan up until a few moments of his death," Tsunade told the other Kage bluntly.

A scoffed, "Not even worth our attention then."

"Do you want canon universe end like that?" DL asked Tendō and Gedō.

The two shook their head.

"Good, that is why I kept Tobi's identity a secret, though all readers must have known already about his 'secret' identity."

"Next point, Game of the Gods."

"Ah, so we are moving to the second story then? What about the fight with Datara and the Ending?"

Gedō checked it, "The only problem I found is about the lack of description."

"...well, those who read Samsara should have noticed, I am bad with description and details, think of it as giving everyone a chance to use their imagination. For an example, I don't want to spend a paragraph just explaining Zaō-Gongen's chamber. The best I can do is probably, _'a hexagon room with torches at the sides. In the center stood the Bodhisattva of Diamond Realm'_."

Tendō winced, "...wow, your description really is bad."

"...sorry about that."

"About the Game, I think the main problem people have is the inclusion of the Gods," Gedō told them.

"...well, think of it like this. Tendō right now is powerful, too powerful. The only humans who can probably match him are Hashirama, Madara and Minato. And even then, they would be in trouble as most of Tendō's attacks are one hit kill. Ten Sei, Hachiman, Zaō-Gongen, even Ningendō's soul steal is one hit kill. And don't get me started with Yaoyorozu-no-Kami. Yaoyorozu and Zaō-Gongen combined destroyed Madara's Perfect Susanoo that even destroyed the Five Kage!"

"And the relevance of you speaking about my superiority is?" Tendō questioned.

"How am I supposed to create a threat to him? The answer is simple, I already placed many hints about Gods in the first Samsara, so I placed them here. As threats to him, as a new hurdle."

"...you are one cruel man, author. After I became the strongest mortal you want me to face Gods?" Tendō asked.

DL scoffed, "You should thank the readers, Tendō. Thanks to them, you only have to fight the Amatsukami and their Champions. The original version have you fighting against the Outer Gods and Old Ones, who basically made Earth Gods cringe in fear."

Gedō sighed, "Knowing you, you plan on making us fight them later."

"Not in this story, no, you won't fight them in the whole Samsara story. However, I have a special plan for this series."

Tendō shook his head, "Move to the next point, Gedō. If we interrogate this guy now, he would whine about us forcing him to spoil his plot."

Gedō nodded, "Next point, Amaterasu-Omikami." Gedō's Eyes narrowed, "Why is She kissing my brother in this chapter?!" the Outer Realm began to rage.

Tendō smacked her head, "At least it is only on the Eye. ...I cannot believe I just said that."

DL grinned, "Amaterasu-sama is one of the most respected Goddess to me. I cannot stand having Her just like the other Gods. Let's list everything She did since Her appearance."

"First, She acted like a little girl, tripping and almost crying, but Zaō implied that she did that deliberately."

"Second, She saved Datara, but She allowed Takamimusubi to turn It into a demon."

"Third, She created the Eyes of God and gave It to Datara."

"Fourth, Amaterasu left Rikudō's granddaughter when she joined Zaō-Gongen."

"Fifth, She did the same to you, but then appeared and made a Full Contract with you."

Tendō narrowed his Eyes, "And that is the strange part. According to Zaō-Gongen, a Full Contract is rare, yet She did it to me. She even claimed that I am Her Champion."

"You have to wait for the answer, Tendō. I am giving no spoiler here."

"Is that the end?" Gedō asked.

DL nodded, "I don't think there is anything else."

Tendō punched him, "Journey, you idiotic fool! What about it? What about my death?! What about the RPG Side story? You left them both with cliffhanger!"

DL scowled, "I am having a rush writing Game right now. Journey will have to wait, as for the RPG side story... Next chapter, I promise. Because this chapter's side story is this 'Behind The Scene.'"

"Which you only do so that you can tell to the readers that you want this story in Tvtropes," Gedō pointed out.

"...that is one reason, yes..."

"...really, the only thing you can do to lower yourself even further is doing a dogeza to the readers, begging them to add you to Tvtropes."

DL glared, "What kind of author do you think I am? I have my pride! If my story is not in Tvtropes, that means I am not good enough. I just have to continue writing."

"...such an overly dramatic declaration from a being far lower than a snail. Really, you should be ashamed of yourself. First is the RPG side story's self promotion, then this Side story? Such a pathetic being you are, author," Tendō shook his head sadly.

"...shut up, we are ending this section."

Gedō smiled, "Now, now. With all this said, we of Samsara crew would like to thank you all reviewers and readers for the support shown to us for the past one year and one month. We will try hard to meet your expectation. We apologize for any mistake or any offense we may cause."

"Also! Special thanks to Jostanos, DruidFWY, 8Swords, and ElementKitsune for helping me with the story! For other reviewers, I would also be interested in discussing your opinion or suggestion for this story, PM me if you want to suggest something!" DL bowed.

"...by the way, does this story format went against FF's rules?" DL asked.

"...you did not even know that, worthless author?"

"...well, I plan on backing up this story, in case they got deleted. I even entertained the thought of moving to AO3, Archive of Our Own website. But that is just in case. If a story from Samsara series got deleted, then I will move to AO3."

"It is always good, to have a backup plan."

"Goodbye for now! See you next chapter!" Gedō shouted.

As the screen goes black two voices continued talking.

"We'll do this again, next year won't we?"

"No, foolish author. No one wants to see your presence contaminating this fic anymore."

"Bastard!"

* * *

**Now then, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the side story if you read it. Now, the question is, should I write the two missing arcs of the first Samsara?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : Naruto wished he listened to the Paths and Rikudō when they told him not to enter the forest. Now he was stuck in another world, playing a game with a girl with power comparable to a God. He sighed, "...what did I do to deserve this?"**

**This chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

**Credits to 'The Eye of God' for the story image. Thanks.**

**Review Responses:**

**shadowmarialove: Yeah, don't worry. It will probably be in the later chapters though...**

**TertiusArmada: Yup, that was intentional, I will post the story as side story later chapters. I PM'd the answer, in case other readers doesn't want spoiler.**

**ElementKitsune: ...well... I'll keep the mystery of Amaterasu to myself for now. Nah, I am as Sadist, I just try to keep them in character. Aye, my Lady, the arcs will be in side story form, not now though...**

**the six path's: Noted.**

**TheHokageNaruto: Noted, no need to worry.**

**Omega Ultimatum: ...Now that you mention it, it was, wasn't it? ...well... funny story about Amatsu-Mikaboshi...**

**DruidFWY: No problem. Hahaha, some people prefers canon explanations... Yeah I guess this story traveled more to the Gods side of the story...**

**Now, what Rinnegan exactly is, only Amaterasu knows. And She won't tell us easily. I have plans about that...**

**About Rin being scared of Amaterasu and Amaterasu's role... I'll leave it to the story.**

**Rikudō's granddaughter appeared in this chapter. ...well... only in one scene though. The Yin-Yang Eyes also appeared here, as I told you, as Symbol of Power.**

**Reading it now... Will give you my comments next chapter or in PM. Glad you enjoyed it.**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: ...well, a new chapter?**

**Naraku9108: I'll put it in later chapters' side story.**

**dregus: Hahaha, a Goddess full of contradictions.**

**8Swords: Hahaha, it has been quite an eventful year. With how the flamers are in the first few chapters of Samsara...**

**AznPuffyHair: Priest, eh? ...nope, I can't think of a title for that...**

**Sorry about that, that was a special case...**

**Indeed you will. I also like Her. She will continue to appear (and confuse) people with Her actions.**

**She will be more... mature. But not now, right now her mind is still focused on her Game...**

**Updated, sorry about the delay. Shion's movie will be in the Game of the Gods actually, as it is one of the few movies I can connect with the conflict between Bodhisattva and Takamagahara.**

**Guest: Quite, yes. Too bad that most haven't heard of Nyarlathotep... Oh well...**

**Abdullahsaurus: I doubt it will. The only things that can stop me from releasing a new chapter are: Exam, work and illness... as it is the reason for this week delay. ...oh and Fate Extra CCC.**

* * *

**...this chapter is one week late... I blame exam, work and illness. ...well, to be honest, I also spent quite a long time playing Fate Extra CCC.**

**That version of Karna is awesome, glad that they keep him in character with his mythology and didn't pull a Arturia.**

* * *

**Samsara: Game of The Gods**

**Chapter 15 An Eventful Month (Part IV)**

A world of stars. A world where Unspeakable Creatures lived. A world filled with Insanity.

And yet, two mortals were there. Kneeling before their Master.

The first, a man with silver hair wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. A ring on his left hand's index finger. A ring with the word, Three.

The other, another silver haired man with snake-like eyes, wearing a glasses. His face was barely obstructed by a dark red cloak. A Sage who had escaped his own world.

"My servants, report," A God stood in front of them. The Heavenly God of Evil, It's appearance was merely a void. A void with a lone red light, resembling an eye. It's voice rumbled among the stars.

"Jashin-sama! The heretic mortal has commanded us to scout the demon vessels. However, he plans to wait for another three months before we attack," The man with black cloak and red cloud asked.

"I've acquired the location of the threat, what will be done, God?" The glasses-wearing Sage asked.

'Jashin's' voice echoed, "Do not touch him. He has turned his back on the Heaven. Let him and the foolish Gods of Heavenly Plains destroy each other. Hidan, inform me should Maitreya's Champion try to interfere. Kabuto, continue to amass My army."

Hidan and Kabuto bowed and disappeared.

"So, how is it going, 'Jashin'-kun?" A woman voice asked It.

"Why have you come here, Goddess of Underworld?" The Deity asked. Turning It's red light upon the 'woman'.

A female Deity with long silver hair, and red eyes. The stars around Her seemed to lose their shone and began to flicker. That is how potent Her 'Invitation to Death' was. The black dress She wore and the black eyepatch covering Her right eye heightened the ethereal feel around Her.

The Goddess chuckled, "You know how I am. I'm bored with all the dead spirits, decided that monsters will make a better conversation partner."

The Evil God's red 'eye' watched Her for a moment, "...Our plan is proceeding as planned. Takamagahara and the Bodhisattva shall destroy each other. Not even _She_ can interfere."

"Oh? That is interesting, you seem to be very confident, child. What of the mortal you speak of? The one who possessed a Contract with you?"

"He is not a problem any longer. He has abandoned Takamagahara. With that old fool Takamimusubi leading them, the Amatsukami shall fall to ruin," 'Jashin' declared.

"Truly? You should be careful, you know. There is a dangerous kind of mortal in Existence, underestimate them and you will fail."

The God's red light glowed brighter, showing It's amusement, "You speak of Heroes, Izanami?"

Izanami laughed, Her voice echoing throughout the stars, "No, no. Those kind of Lawful mortals are predictable. They are not a threat. I'm speaking of mortals of Chaos. Mortals who allowed their desire to dictate their actions. Those whimsical humans, are the most dangerous of them all."

The Evil God seemed to contemplate the Goddess words.

The Mother Goddess of Rising Sun spoke once more, "Do you know why? Because no one, not even Fate, can predict what those fools will do."

* * *

Tendō sneezed as he climbed the snowy mountain in the Land of Iron. He shivered, he was now a few thousand feet up the surface of the Land.

"...damn you, Rikudō. I wish you would die burned by the Sun," Tendō cursed the Sage who was also his ancestor.

The Sage chuckled, _'Unfortunately, Son of Man. We are already dead.'_

Tendō glared to no one in particular, "That does not mean you can make me climb this hellish mountain."

_'You wish for Us to train you swiftly. Therefore We instruct you to do so. By climbing this mountain with nothing more than Nature. You should be able to master it, or you will die trying to do so.'_

...he had to admit, this training is effective.

With three weeks left of his training trip, he decided to separate it into three.

First week, training with Rikudō to master Nature and Diamond Realm.

Second week, training with Zaō-Gongen and study about the Gods.

Third week, training with his new Vajra blade and some additional hand to hand combat training, also the trip home.

By climbing this mountain, only with Nature, he was forced to rely on them everyday.

Flame, to keep himself from being frozen to death.

Earth, to avoid falling to his doom.

Wind, to give him more air to breathe. As the higher he goes, the amount of oxygen available decreased further.

As for Water, Lightning, Diamond Realm and Thunderbolt Realm...

"WAI~" He could hear coming from an even higher altitude.

Tendō cursed and quickly summon the Lightning, and Diamond Realm.

...Lightning, to escape towards a relatively 'safer' area.

Diamond Realm, to turn his body into as hard as Diamond, preventing him from being swallowed by avalanche caused by Rin.

...by the way, the myth that sound can trigger avalanche is false. The cause of this avalanche is Rin punching the mountain, causing a shockwave.

Rikudō told him to ask Rin to do that. The Sadist Sage (Yes, he knew how ironic that is, being a Sadist and technically a Sage himself), failed to inform him that he was the one who will suffer from it.

Also...

"SHOOT!" Rin shouted again.

...and massive pink beam descended from the mountain top.

That is why he need Water. As long as he can sense the 'ripples' Rin's action made, Water would warn him of her attacks.

Rin's 'pretty beam' was merciless. It is far larger than any technique he had seen, save Datara's Tailed Beast Bomb and Takamimusubi's Divine Arrow.

It is also faster than anything, even the two above.

No warning, and suddenly a massive pink beam obliterate you.

Sometimes, he even had to increase his Lightning's speed with Thunderbolt Realm.

...though, the first time he did that, he tripped, rolled, and returned back to the foot of the mountain.

Really, this is torture.

The first time he climbed, which was five days ago, Tendō could only use one element at a time, and no Diamond Realm.

He was forced to choose whether to survive the avalanche while feeling colder than ever, or to try to survive without them but feeling warm.

Needless to say that he was slammed back down to the foot of the mountain countless times. At times like this, he is glad to be an Uzumaki...

By the evening, he managed to connect with two Nature at a time and used the Diamond Realm. Rikudō praised him, saying that it was unthinkable.

...he preferred to think that unless he did so, he would die by Rikudō and Rin's hands.

Fourth day, three Nature at once, though it was still unstable and Thunderbolt Realm.

He had also found a limitation with the Diamond and Thunderbolt Realm. He could only use one at a time, Rikudō told him that it is a rule. Either as strong as Diamond, or as fierce as Thunderbolt.

Now, on the fifth day, he managed to balance four Nature in him.

Currently, he is connecting himself with Flame, Earth, Wind and Water, with Diamond Realm activated. Should Water notify him of Rin's pretty beam, he would switch Earth with Lightning and Diamond with Thunderbolt.

And if he noticed an avalanche coming with Wind, he would switch Water with Lightning.

The goal is to train him to be able to switch his 'Connection' at any moment in instant and also to train his body to be used to any elements.

"...this is annoying..."

Do not get him wrong, this training is interesting, it could even be said, fun.

However, he preferred a training where he can fight against someone instead.

_'Who said you could not?'_ Rikudō suddenly interrupted his thought.

"...who am I going to fight with?" Tendō raised an eyebrow hearing that.

_'Try to deflect Little Blacksmith's attack with your vajra. Should Lord Zaō's words remain true, you should be able to cut the attack into two. At first, We would like you to master all five Nature before trying this, however, four is acceptable.'_

"That is a good idea..." Tendō took out his vajra and summoned the blade in it. Just in time before a voice could be heard.

"SHOOT!"

Tendō jumped and swung his sword, cutting the pink beam into two halves. After that, silence.

Then two massive explosion could be heard from the foot of the mountain.

"...I did cut it into two," Tendō commented to Rikudō as he landed, "...but that does not mean I stopped it. It is fortunate for us that we picked a mountain with no lives near it."

_'...We did not expect the Blacksmith to retain such amount of power...'_

"At least it confirmed that fighting against her head on means our death."

Rikudō sent a mental equivalent of affirmation.

Tendō waited for any additional attacks from Rin. When none came, he relaxed.

After a few minutes of climbing, Tendō turned towards the side, "...it is sunset, She will appear soon."

That would explain why Rin stopped attacking. Whenever She came, Rin would hide somewhere in the mountain and stop attacking him.

As if confirming his thought, a familiar figure of white haired, golden eyed 'girl' appeared.

Then She slipped and fell to the snowy surface.

"...Amaterasu-sama, You came again?" Tendō asked as he helped the Shining Heaven up. Seeing the Goddess appearing before him, and slipping had became a daily occurrence for him.

The Goddess looked at him with a happy smile, showing Her appreciation for his help.

...the day after She formed a Full Contract with him, She appeared before him again.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Tendō sat on a standard-sized bed. He was now staying in an inn near the Land of Iron. Tomorrow, he would begin his training under Rikudō._

_Excited as he was, he could not sleep and decided to spend his time training._

_He connected himself with Water and allowed himself to become one with it. He closed his Eyes._

_Still... calm... He could sense 'ripples' around him. Multiple small ripples, normal humans. And a massive ripple in the room beside him, Rin._

_They were originally planning to rent only a room. But the innkeeper lady was outraged at hearing that such a young girl be roomed with a 'hormonal teenage boy', then she said, 'who knows what will happen to the poor girl?!' She gave the room for free. As long as he did not come near it._

_...he was not a lolicon, you know? That is Rikudō's role._

_...though, recalling how Gedō made Rin 'punish' him after the YOUTH incident, did roused his interest a bit._

_Well... frankly speaking, being the opposite of the monstrous Datara, little Rin was cute._

_...he was not attracted to her though, honest!_

_Speaking about cute Gods, there is one more that confused him._

_Amaterasu-Omikami._

_Just yesterday, She appeared before him, claiming that he was Her Champion and formed a Full Contract with him._

_...if he is Her Champion, then why does She break Her Partial Contract with him? Then why establish a new Contract?_

_When Tend__ō reported to Za__ō-Gongen what happened, the Bodhisattva told him to, 'I do not know. Keep an eye on Her. Try not to needlessly antagonize Her.'_

_...it says a lot when He-Who-Demand-Surrender could do nothing but warn him._

_...then there is Her 'kiss' with him..._

_"...what is with that Goddess?" he asked himself as he opened his Eyes._

_Tendō froze._

_In front of him was the Goddess he was thinking about, sitting on his lap, staring at him with curious golden eyes._

_"...Amaterasu...-sama?" he was hesitant. How is he supposed to react?_

_Should he ask Her why She did all that? Why She created his Eyes? Why She formed a Contract with him?_

_But before he could voice his thought, the Imperial Great Goddess smiled and handed him a book. Then She sat on the beside him._

_"...what is this?"_

_He read the title._

_"Compilation of Tales, by Omoikane."_

_A book the God of Wisdom wrote. What does She want him to do with it?_

_Her eyes seemed to show Her eagerness as She waited for him to do something._

_Tendō watched Her in confusion._

_She pouted and pointed at the book, then at his mouth, then at Herself._

_"...you want me to read this for you?" Tendō took a guess._

_Her smile could light a thousand worlds as She cheerfully nodded._

_"...fine," Tendō nodded. Maybe after he finished reading the book, She would answer his questions._

_The title of the first 'Tale' was shown to him._

_Momotar__ō._

___Tend__ō sweatdropped._

_____"...Momotar__ō, really?"_

_Amaterasu seemed to be confused by his reaction. She shook his arm._

_"...alright..."_

_Surrendering, Tendō began to read the tale of Momotar__ō._

_The tale is actually different from what he was used to read, which made it a bit more interesting._

___Most books now told the tale of an old couple finding a baby from a peach that floated on the river. The boy was named Momotar__ō. He was a courageous and kind boy, always meeting the old couple's expectation as he grew up._

___Then it told the readers how Momotar__ō volunteered to go to a journey to defeat a group of oni or ogre with talking dog, monkey and pheasant as his companion._

_____They managed to storm the demons' fortress and defeated the group of oni. Momotar__ō and his companion plundered the demons' treasure and returned back to his village. The story ended with how they lived comfortably after that._

_...this story though..._

_______The old couple found a peach that restored their youth and vitality, and after they made love, Momotar__ō was born._

_________Momotar__ō grew to be a lazy and generally useless person and one day was forced by the village to go to a journey to defeat the demons._

___________From there, it is the same as the usual version of the tale, him meeting the three animals and defeating demons. However, the tale also showed Momotar__ō's growth into a noble man similar to the other version of the tale._

___________Momotar__ō then returned back to his village with the demons' treasures, living comfortably after his journey._

_...well, he was confused._

_Why would the Goddess want him to read this? Tend__ō recalled that the Momotar__ō he read at the library were actually an... edited version that is made to show the hero in a more positive light._

_____The original version seemed to imply that Momotar__ō is a generally a worthless person who grew up in his journey and returned, more mature than before._

_But... the Goddess of the Sun acted like a little child, the God of Wisdom should have known that and put the edited version instead._

_Tendō turned towards the Shining Heaven beside him._

_He found Her to be fast asleep, curling on the bed._

_"...well, what am I supposed to do now?"_

_With nothing else to do, he read the tales in the book._

_Most of them were folklore from the land outside the Elemental Country, in some of the story, foreigners called them the people of Wa._

'...Wa, eh? I want to see it someday...'

* * *

Since then, Amaterasu-Omikami appeared in front of him.

After sunset, everyday. And each time She appeared, She would ask him to read the book again. Different heroes, different tales.

Urashima Tarō, the Fisherman who met Watatsumi. In the book, he was known by his old name, Urashimako. The tale of fisherman who saved a bullied turtle and was sent to the Dragon God Palace. Unknowingly, he lived in the Palace for 300 years and when he returned, nothing he knew was left, not his family, his home, nor his identity.

Kintarō, the Golden Boy who defeated Shuten-Dōji. The boy who was raised by a Yama-uba, a kind of female cannibalistic demon. He grew up with many adventures, helping people, matching a bear in strength and even killing demons. When he grew older, he took the name Sakata no Kintoki and became one of Minamoto no Yorimitsu's retainer.

Tamamo-no-Mae, the Mythical Nine-Tailed Fox, the base of Rikudō's Kurama design. The Legendary Courtesan who had bewitched many nobles and Emperor Konoe with her beauty and intelligence. It is said that one day, the Emperor fell ill and many tried to heal him but failed. An onmyōji, Abe-no-Yasuchika informed the Emperor that the cause of his illness was Tamamo-no-Mae, and revealed that she was a Kitsune.

Tamamo-no-Mae disappeared from the court after that and the Emperor sent his best warriors to hunt her down and kill her. The warriors were Kazusa-no-suke and Miura-no-suke. On their hunt, Tamamo appeared before Miura in his dream, she prophesied that Miura would kill her the next day and begged for him to spare her. He refused and true to her prophecy, she was struck by Miura's arrow and was killed.

The body of the fox became a Sessho-seki, the Killing Stone which kills anyone who tries to touch it, a manifestation of Tamamo's anger. Years later, a priest named Genno was said to exorcise the soul of Tamamo and removed the Killing Stone's curse.

...though reading all this, a thought came to him.

"...why?"

No answer came to him and Tendō sighed.

In a span of a week, he already learned that expecting answers from Amaterasu is impossible. Maybe him reading those stories were just the Goddess' whims or maybe it had a deeper meaning behind it.

* * *

The next day, Tendō stood triumphant at the summit of the mountain.

"We did good?" Rin asked as she jumped up and down beside him.

The Mortal God patted her head, "Yes, you did good."

Rin giggled happily.

"We should return, back to the temple..."

After a week full of mount-climbing, it is finally time for him to ask Zaō to train him, directly.

"Why? Can't We just stay here, Mortal God? We don't want to see the Blue Guy again..." Rin whined.

...Rin's new nickname for Zaō-Gongen, the Blue Guy, quite appropriate as Zaō's symbols were Vajra and Blue Flame.

After she ran away when she saw Amaterasu, he chased her down and asked her why is she so scared of the other Gods.

Her answers surprised him.

_"The Blue Guy is scary! He is too heavy! Too strong!"_ Which he interpreted to her being assaulted by Zaō's 'Demanding' aura.

_"The Scary One is just scary."_ Was all she was willing to say about Amaterasu. Though she later added, _"She isn't like Us..."_

Perhaps it was as Zaō had said, Rin right now is a Divine but she is also a mortal. Perhaps she instinctively realized that and tried to avoid any dangers, such as other Gods or Gods with power far above her own.

However...

"No, you have to come with me, Rin. You are a good girl, yes?"

Rin pouted, "...We think Mortal God is trying to trick Us..." but nodded nonetheless.

"Do not worry, I will buy you something from the village we will pass in return."

Maybe a stuffed toy or something like that would satisfy her.

Rin grinned, "Can We get this then?" She took out a book and pointed towards it's cover.

Tendō blinked, he would have rubbed his Eyes but he knew that his Eyesight could be considered one of the best among mortals.

The cover of the book contained two rather familiar figures.

A boy with blond hair and ripple patterned eyes and a red haired girl with the same eyes. Clearly him and Gedō.

...however the greatest problem were in the part Rin pointed, the Gedō on the cover wore a black collar, the accessory Rin wanted, the cover Gedō is also naked.

...then again, so is him in that cover pic.

...it is clear whose fault this is.

"Gedō!" He shouted towards the general direction of Takigakure.

* * *

Gedō shivered as she ran on Taki's walls.

"...I have a feeling that brother just learned about the book Rin-chan stole from me..."

Oh well... training first! If she is lucky, she might be able to beat Tendō and made sure that he won't be angry about that.

* * *

A day later, Tendō sat in front of Zaō-Gongen inside the Bodhisattva's chamber. Rin hiding behind him while wearing a black collar on her neck.

...it is not his fault. He is a sadist, yes. But he would not do that to Little Rin. Rin just would not give in and forced him to buy it for her.

...he blamed Gedō.

"My first lesson to you, is something necessary to all Gods. The Symbols of Power."

Tendō raised an eyebrow hearing that. According to what he could conclude from Rikudō's incomplete memory, Symbols of Power were basically the marks Gods used to separate Themselves from other Gods.

One such example is Datara's 'moon'.

"Indeed, once Ippon-Datara abandoned Takamagahara, It created the False Moon, likely an attempt to avoid Tsukuyomi's sight. Perhaps, if Amaterasu did not assist It, It would create a False Sun too, however, for reason only It knows, It kept the Sun shining on this land."

"In My case, My Symbols are the Vajra and the Blue Flame, as with all Vajrapani Deities. However, I also possess Chains as My symbol."

Vajra, Blue Flame and Chains...

"...how to say this... compared to Datara's it is a bit... lacking."

Datara's Symbol was a False Moon that showed It's Authority, the Blacksmith God. The ability to create False Existences.

Zaō's Symbols were the Symbols of Vajrapani, Vajra and Blue Flame, added with His own, Chains.

Zaō nodded, "That is correct. Datara's Symbol is made to intimidate, to induce fear. Mine is simply a Symbol of Worship. Now, the reason why I told you this is to inform you that you should seek a Symbol of your own."

Tendō raised an eyebrow, "Why? It is not as if I am planning to built a cult or a temple."

"A Symbol of Power, when filled with Divine Energy may also be used to channel your power, do you not recall Datara sending the moon crashing to the ground?"

...well that was true, Datara summoned the false moon to attack him before.

"How exactly do I create a Symbol?" Tendō asked.

Zaō was about to answer when Rikudō's voice echoed inside Naruto.

_'There is no need. We already formed Our Symbol,'_ Rikudō told him.

Well, that was unexpected. He thought he had to go to another quest or something like that. Fighting a giant space flea out of nowhere and gained some kind of Divine Enlightenment while losing.

Then he would acquire his Symbol and defeated the giant flea with it.

_'...what manner of delusion are you having, Son of Man?'_

"Can I see the symbol?" Tendō chose to ignore the inquiring stare Zaō sent him and the comment Rikudō gave. If he had any doubt about the Bodhisattva being able to read his mind, it was cleared away.

A familiar ripple pattern formed in front of him, slowly, six tomoe began to form, surrounding the inner circle. Then, a Yin-Yang orb formed inside the inner circle.

"...a Rinnegan, surrounded with six tomoe and had a Yin-Yang symbol in the middle?" Tendō asked the Sage.

_'Indeed, in actuality, this is a seal that We used in Our first Divine Technique. The Creation of All Things, Banbutsu Sōzō.'_

"A seal... what does it do?" Tendō moved to touch the symbol but as it is only an image, his hand went through the Yin-Yang symbol.

_'No matter how powerful We are, We are still a mortal. Banbutsu Sōzō is Our ability to manipulate both Yin and Yang chakra, which is humans' equivalent of Divine Energy, to form a physical shape using Yin and gave it a sentient life using Yang. This is the technique We used to form Our Children.'_

_'For Us to create... for the lack of better word, such abnormal creatures, We need energy that mortals could never contain, roughly ten times of Our maximum reserve for one Beast. The Seal worked as a container for Our power and a generator which automatically replicated the chakra placed inside it, essentially making it an Infinite Chakra Generator.'_

"...that is useful..."

Indeed it was, with a Seal like that, he could literally use all of his techniques without limit.

_'Indeed... Other than that, it had several other uses. However, it possess a massive disadvantage.'_

Tendō raised an eyebrow, "What is it? That we could die if we use it too often? We can only use it once?"

Rikudō seemed to chuckle, _'No, the disadvantage is quite simple, the size.'_

"...did I hear that right? Size?"

_'What you see as circles were actually 'seals', this symbol We showed you is a scaled version of it. Our basement, which is approximately at the size of this chamber had the floor covered with this seal.'_

"How the hell am I supposed to use it then?!" Tendō shouted, annoyed.

_'At Our time, the Sealing art is not as advanced as it is now. Bring the Toad Sage and your Outer Realm to Our abode. They should be able to compress the size of Our Symbol.'_

"That raises an interesting point, where is your house?" Tendō asked. He possessed the Sage's memory of that house, yes. But that does not mean he knew where it is in the Elemental Country.

_'Konohagakure. No, it should be reversed, Konohagakure was built there because it was Our home. Our sons' clans, while in conflict, have always respected the area as their ancestor's ground. That is why Konohagakure is built at the center of Elemental Country.'_

Well that was unexpected. Then again, it would explain why the Senju and Uchiha built Konohagakure there.

"Where in Konoha, exactly?"

_'Inside the mountain.'_

"...the Hokage Mountain?" Tendō asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rikudō sent an affirmation.

"...I suppose I have to plan a trip there after Rin's Game then," Tendō muttered.

"I see that you have finished discussing your plans. Let Us move to the next subject, 'killing' a God."

"...well, that escalated quickly," Tendō said, a bit taken aback by how easily Zaō stated the subject.

Zaō-Gongen shook His head, "In truth, it is impossible to kill a God. However, it is possible to kill Their physical manifestation."

Tendō frowned, "What do you mean?"

"For an example, should you kill Me now, I will be sent to the Divine Realm, in approximately a few months, I would form another physical body and return back to the Mortal Plane."

"Wait, so even if I managed to kill a God, They would just revive after a few months?"

Zaō nodded, "However, to do so requires a great amount of Faith of humans. Gods with few or no Faith from humans would be unable to maintain Their physical form. This is because Our physical form is what humans imagined Us to be. In truth, We had no such form before the mortals worshiped and gave Us names. We were merely Divine Energy."

...so.. in short, Gods started as a mass of energy, humans worshiped Them and gave Them names and description, they acquired a physical manifestation.

"The Gods are quite dependent on humans, are they not?" Tendō wondered.

Zaō-Gongen nodded in agreement, "However, that is only if They wish to interfere with humanity. Some chose to keep living as a formless mass of energy, never manifesting on the Mortal Plane."

"What if a God with no Faith is killed?" He could already guess what would happen but a confirmation might be useful.

"They would be unable to return, staying in the Divine Realm for a long time."

Tendō hummed in understanding.

"Would you like to see it?" Zaō suddenly asked.

"...see what?" The Mortal God asked, a bit wary.

"A mortal, killing a God."

Tendō blinked, "You mean, like how You showed Datara's fall?"

Zaō-Gongen nodded, "Correct, I will show you one of _her_ battle."

"Her?" Tendō questioned again.

"Your ancestor, Seirei, the Sage's granddaughter."

...so, that was the name of Rikudō's granddaughter.

Seirei... it meant, Spirit. ...well, that was definitely one of Rikudō's style of naming.

"Show me."

And the chamber was filled with light.

* * *

Tendō looked at the scenery around them. The sky was covered by black clouds and lightning rumbled around him. But strangely, there were no rain.

A sound of a roar echoed and he turned towards it. His Eyes widened. There, in the middle of a forest was a giant, fighting with a small human figure.

"Come on! Is that all you got?" A girl with long black hair wearing a traditional white-red priestess garb taunted as she danced around the giant's fist.

"Stay still human!" The giant roared. The giant was familiar, he had seen Him before, in Takamagahara... He was...

"No can't do, Raiden-sama," She landed on the ground and placed one hand on her hips while her right hand pointed towards the Thunder God.

"I already killed Kamikaze-sama, so you should be a good boy and die too!" She shouted with a smirk, her voice was quite similar to his mother, just a bit more light as the girl was younger.

"Curse you! Servant of Datara!" Raiden slammed His fist to the ground and thunderbolts began to strike the area randomly, destroying trees and rocks around the two battling beings.

The girl pouted as she avoided a thunderbolt. "Muu! Why can't you Gods listen? I am Seirei! Zaō-kun's Servant! I don't care about this Datara guy! He's probably not as hot as Zaō anyway!" Seirei blushed as she said that, "Kyaa! I said it!"

Tendō's mind almost shut down.

...this girl... is Seirei, his great grandmother. She is cheerful. ...too cheerful perhaps... and...

...is she a fangirl?

...then again, she looked to be about eighteen years old now. Maybe it is a phase or something...

"Stop playing around, Abomination!" Raiden swung His arm, intent on swatting the girl away.

For a moment, Seirei's blush disappeared, replaced by a bloodthirsty grin. At that instant, Tendō knew that she was not as she seemed.

All that cheerful actions, all that girlish words were lies.

This girl is exactly the same as him and Rikudō.

Someone who could only feel truly alive when fighting. A Battle Maniac as some would call him.

She swung her small arms. Raijin's right arm flew, separated from His body.

"...did you really just ask me to stop playing around?" Seirei asked, raising her face to met Raiden's gaze.

Tendō and the Thunder God flinched, for a different reason.

There, on Seirei's Eyes were not the same Eyes he and Rikudō possessed. They were not purple but Red. Exactly the same as Rin's Eyes, with five tomoe.

Five tomoe, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo in the outer rim. Zaō-Gongen and Amatsu-Mikaboshi in the middle rim and Minakanushi in the inner rim. No wait... Zaō-Gongen is not in the middle rim.

For Seirei, Zaō-Gongen's tomoe is placed in the inner rim.

"That guy actually made a Full Contract with her?" ...somehow he felt as if Zaō just tricked him.

Then Seirei spoke, causing him to return his attention to her once more.

"You know, not even my father and uncle can fight me when I am serious. Then again, you are a God, maybe you can survive." Then as if recalling something funny, she chuckled.

"Then again, your brother died without even touching me. Maybe you Gods aren't that interesting after all..." She pointed towards a body a few meters behind her.

Tendō's Eyes widened, impressed by the sight.

Another giant with His body cleanly separated into two right at the middle. Shina-Tsu-Hiko, the Wind God...

"She really is powerful..." Tendō muttered. He knew that Rikudō is far stronger than him but to see his great grandmother this strong...

Was he too weak? Is he that pitiful compared to the two?

Raiden screamed, full of rage. He charged towards Seirei.

The girl smiled demurely and changed her stance. Her left arm swaying towards the back, palm open while her right arm placed in front of her face.

"_**Shinra Tensei**_," She stated calmly and instantly, she shot towards the Raiden using the Almighty Push from her left hand.

She passed through Raiden's remaining arm which tried to catch her. As she spun and landed on the other side of the field, with Raiden's back facing her.

She moved again, "_**Shinra Tensei**_."

As she grew closer towards Raiden's back, she swung her arm and from the sleeve of her priestess garb, a vajra appeared. She swung it.

"_**Divine**_..." The flame covered sword formed on the vajra as it was swung. The God tried to turn, intent on stopping her attack.

"..._**Retribution**_!" The instant she shouted, the vajra sword grew in size and length, cutting the Thunder God horizontally.

As the God fell in two pieces, Tendō turned towards his ancestor, staring at her in a pure battle-lust.

"I want to fight her... I want to fight her..." Tendō muttered, almost in daze.

He had always desired to fight strong people. However, it never reached this level. Perhaps it is because of how she is similar to him and how she killed two Gods easily.

"She is but a memory, you do realize that, do you not?" Zaō asked as He materialized beside Tendō

"...I know but..."

I want to fight her. I want to fight her no matter what.

That is what Tendō wanted to say.

"She is not as powerful you think she is," Zaō stated as he gazed towards Seirei in what could be described as longing.

Tendō raised an eyebrow hearing that.

"She had slain two Gods, yes. However, Raiden and Shina-Tsu-Hiko's abilities were limited. Their power in this battle were roughly half of Datara's power when you fought It."

"Limited? Why?"

"Have you forgotten the rules? No Gods shall interfere with mortals' affairs. To bypass this rule, the Amatsukami manifested themselves inside false bodies, formed in a similar manner as the Nine Beasts Rikudō created. Inside that false body, they are considered mortal. Their abilities were limited to the extent where mortal weapons could harm and even kill them."

Tendō deflated a little hearing that. Then again, killing two giants with half of Datara's power would be impossible for most mortal.

"However, what I want you to see is this."

Tendō turned his attention back towards Seirei, seeing her walking towards Raiden's 'corpse'.

"_**Banshō Ten'in**_," A glowing light moved towards her from the Thunder God's false body.

"Well, time to sleep, Narukami-chan!" She stabbed it with her vajra sword and it shattered into pieces.

"What did she do?" Tendō asked Zaō.

"She 'killed' Raiden's physical soul. Returning Him back to Takamagahara."

"Killing a God, huh?" Part of him wondered if he would do that one day.

Oh well, if killing a God meant returning them back to Their Realms, then there is no problem. They can still come back and fight him again after all.

"...do you only think of others as a possible challenge?" Zaō asked him as the scenery froze, a sign that they would return back to Zaō-Gongen's chamber.

Tendō laughed, "It is a habit."

* * *

**Finally! After exams, work trip, and illness the chapter is done! And this marks the end of One Month Arc, next will be the first part of Rin's Game.**

**For Konoha Rookies Arc and Nine Vessels Arc, I will put them in a side story, in later chapters.**

**Side Story**

**God Quest Part 3**

_Tennō_ from _The Sage's Journey_

FREE

Second Promotional DLC for the new series, The Sage's Journey. Play with the future incarnation of Rikudō from after Namikaze Naruto's death! If he is in your party with Uzumaki Shio or Tendō (Future), something good might happen.

"...I died?" Tendō asked in shock.

Shio blinked, "You two know Tennō-san?"

Tendō nodded, "He is my... teacher so to speak." ...well, what else is he supposed to say?

Shio smiled, "My Goodness, what a coincidence! Tennō-san is my teacher too."

"...'my Goodness'?" Gedō asked, confused by the strangely worded... words.

The Uzumaki from another world blushed, "That is a habit of mine..."

"Should we summon him?" Tendō asked, pointing towards Tennō's DLC page. He was quite curious about his death. _'...what could have killed me?'_

Gedō shook her head, "If we summon him, he'll fight us. And if we lose against him, it's a game over for us."

"Game over?" Shio asked. "You two mentioned that this world is using a Game rules, right? What will happen to us if we died?"

Gedō thought for a moment, "Actually, before Tendō woke up, I already scouted the town. There are items to revive fallen party members but..."

"But?" Tendō asked as he and Shio waited for the Outer Realm to continue.

"There is no save point. So I assume that if we all died, that means it's a permanent death for us. But as long as someone survive, I think we can resurrect dead party member in the church."

"Well... that is quite an interesting information..." Tendō muttered. ...information about his death would mean nothing if it results in his death.

"What should we do now then?" Shio tilted her head.

"I think we should clear some quests, gain exp and level up. After our level is high enough, we can try to summon more allies and find the guy who did this to us."

Tendō shrugged, "You are the game expert here."

With that said, they moved towards a shinobi sitting behind a desk marked with Quest.

"Which mission do you want to take?"

Then a book opened, showing a mission.

_Name: Boar Hunt_

_Rank: D_

_Recommended Level: 1_

_Mission: Kill 5 Boars._

_Client: Tutorial Guy_

_"I want you to kill 5 boars for me. There's no special reason at all. I just don't like them."_

"...What?" Tendō asked flatly.

Gedō grinned, "That's how a game quest are brother."

Shio frowned, "But this person, 'Tutorial Guy' asked us to kill boars for no reason, I feel bad for them..."

Gedō scratched her cheek, "...well, if you both don't want to do this, let's look for another mission."

_Name: Urgent: Find My Brother!_

_Rank: D_

_Recommended Level: 5_

_Mission: Find a lost child._

_Client: Senna_

_"My brother disappeared when playing in the forest. Please save him!"_

"Goodness! A child is missing? We should rescue him now!" Shio tried to run towards the door but found her body to be unable to move.

"It is useless, Shio-san. We can only move to follow our party leader, Gedō."

"What? Why?"

Tendō sighed, "I do not know."

"Big brother, quests with the word 'Urgent' on them means that this quest is needed to progress through the game. That means, it could give us a clue about the guy who dropped us here," Gedō explained.

"Let us take the quest then," Tendō told her.

Gedō nodded, "Our level is 6 by the way, it was 5 originally but the fight with Shio increased it."

"How exactly do you know our level?" Shio asked.

"Here," Gedō swung her arm and suddenly a book appeared.

_Gedō_

_Lv: 6_

_HP: 100_

_CP: 140_

_St: 5_

_In: 8_

_En: 5_

_Rs: 7_

_Ag: 4_

_Skills_

_Gedō: Kusari_

_Passive: Outer Realm_

"What do they mean?" Tendō asked.

"St means Strength, the amount of damage caused by our physical attacks. In means Intelligence, damage caused by our skills, except some that use Strength as base. En means Endurance, our defense against physical. Rs is Resistance, our defense against non-physical attacks. Ag means Agility, how fast we are, how high our evasion is."

"Below it are our skills. As you can see, I have an active skill, used when I want to and a passive skill, which activate automatically."

Tendō and Shio absorbed the information.

"How about mine?"

_Namikaze Naruto (Tendō)_

_Lv: 6_

_HP: 120_

_CP: 170_

_St: 7_

_In: 8_

_En: 5_

_Rs: 5_

_Ag: 5_

_Skills:_

_Shinra Tensei_

_Banshō Ten'in_

"You seem to be more attack-oriented, brother," Gedō commented.

"Mine?"

_Uzumaki Shio_

_Lv: 5_

_HP: 80_

_CP: 200_

_St: 6_

_In: 5_

_En: 4_

_Rs: 6_

_Ag: 5_

_Dance: Thrust_

_Passive: Regeneration_

Gedō looked at the stats and nodded thoughtfully, "Brother, she has Kurama in her."

Tendō nodded. That is the only way to explain the huge amount of Chakra she possess and the Regeneration skill.

Shio sighed sadly, "...I am weaker than Tendō-san and Gedō-san. I'll just be in your way..."

Tendō shook his head, "Do not worry. This world seemed to scale our power back to zero, or in this case, level 5. I am sure that if we... 'level up', we would regain our power. Also, there is not such thing as 'be in your way', everyone has their uses."

Shio smiled, "That sounds like something Tennō-san will say."

...Rikudō, you have quite a follower here...

"Let's go! To the mission!" Gedō wrote something on the mission book and she moved towards the door, the other two party members automatically following.


End file.
